Hidden Story
by xtroberii
Summary: Nami, being with the strongest Pirate crew, is also a woman. Love for shiny things, secrets and complicated mood swings are just small things to watch out for. Zoro x Nami x OC with Law x Nami on the latest chapters!( According to reviews, it keeps on getting interesting every chapter so please do continue reading until the end!)
1. The secret

Author's note: I do not own One Piece! (but I hope I was so I can make Zoro x Nami , Franky x Robin together and Luffy forever single :p mehehe! I love to write and I use this as an exercise tool.

ENJOY~!

* * *

From far away, a light as bright as a star can be seen in the middle of the ocean but closer, soft music can be heard, hard laughs are in the air and happy vibes are evident in our dear Sunny. Franky started shaking something with his arms making it look like a silly dance as it turned out that that something are colas attached in his arms and immediately it burst open resulting to angry faces, cola sticking to the Strawhats' skin, and Luffy calling it "Mystery Cola Rain" (because he reasoned that colas are not sticky for when he drinks one his throats are not sticky and now it is "Mystery" because it is sticky.)

Robin just laughed at the scene, but Nami finds this the most irritating. Now her expensive dress is ruined and she's all sticky including her orange locks which she had spent 2 hours doing and was only finished because of Robin's help. Soft hands that made its way to her shoulder blades quickly massaged her to relax her. "Thanks Robin, I really needed that." Nami winked at the chuckling Robin. Nami was about to explode but Robin saves the idiots lives again. _After all, this is really a time to relax now. No need to be the kill joy for once. _Nami then gave Robin a knowing look which resulted them giggling.

Luffy runs around with Chopper and Ussop on his trail as he tries to tease them and joke around. When Brook came out of the ship's quarters, he motioned for Franky. The cyborg then pushed a button on his butt, which made Sanji cringe at the sight of the action done in front of him. Sunny's platform opened and out came a black grand piano. The dramatic entrance made everyone excited, even Luffy tried to push some keys but as Brook starts to sit down and play some music everyone just stared in awe. He started with very soft keys of melody and then shifts to a happy tone which made everyone dance with joy. Sanji offered the two female with sparkling drinks.

"Nami-chwan~! Robin-chwan~! " Sanji offered the drink with nobility.

"Thank you Sanji~kun!" Nami flirted as of Robin just nodded with a smile.

Zoro, who was seated in a corner, eyed their drinks and decided he wanted sake. "OI! CURLY—"But before he can finish he was thrown with a bottle which he did catch pretty well. As he turn the bottle and saw what it is, he was quite pretty content and satisfied at every sip he have.

Franky placed a machine in the middle of the ship next to Brook's piano and as he works on it, it turns out that it is indeed a Candy maker (which practically makes any candy you want) "Just tell the machine what candy you want and it will make you one" as Franky explained; it was not a surprise that Chopper tried to reach for it to voice out his candy request.

"COTTON CANDDDYYY~!" Chopper excitedly screamed.

"NYAWAHAHAYHAYWAHAY CANDYY~!" Luffy screamed with Chopper. Everyone sweat dropped and Nami decided to join the commotion and plant a large lump on his head. Franky having proud with his invention started doing his signature pose.

A large shake and rumbling sound came from the candy machine that made everyone turned to it curiously. Before Franky can warn them, Luffy stretched out his rubbery arms and caught Nami, Chopper, Ussop and Franky in a tight hug with the candy machine. In a soft tick sound, the machine exploded with unrecognizable fluffy but sticky candy. Now sweetness from candies covered the unfortunate victims of Luffy's impeccable timing for hug. Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Brook are lucky as they used their incredible skills to cover themselves from getting sticky sweet.

Nami screamed at the top of her lungs. Ussop covered his ears to prevent ear damage from the scream. Luffy and Chopper enjoyed eating the candies that sticks them together. Franky scratches his head.

The sight of the funny five made the other uninvolved Strawhats to smile at the scene and enjoy the moment.

…..

It was already 2am when they finished partying (party without any reason or occasion though) and Sanji started to clear away and clean the dishes. Robin on the other hand helped Franky carry the others to their respective beds; though they leave other two behind. Zoro on the corner with his booze are best to leave in the same spot after a hangover. Nami, as Robin and Franky saw, is under her tangerine trees sleeping and decided to leave her there. Robin looked at her sleeping form and Franky smiled but as he turned to look at Robin, he was quite surprised to see her smiling but in a sad and solemn way. _She definitely knew something that all of the men don't. _He wanted to ask Robin about it but then decided that time will tell and doesn't want to push Robin to satisfy his curiosity.

As they went to their own rooms, Nami sat up straight looking at the ocean ahead from under her precious trees. She then started to sing softly and in a hush tone. Little did Nami know that Brook was there to see it all and to hear it all. As she barely finishes her singing, a tear made its way to her flushed cheeks. Nami was about to use her fingers to wipe her tears away but Brook decided to offer her his handkerchief.

"There will be no reason for you to cry if only you knew how perfect you are. Yohohoho!" Brook said in a charming way after adding, "Well, it was from Robin's romance books—" Nami punched him hard on the head. How the hell did she even think that the skeleton is capable of coming up with such words? She cursed herself.

"DON'T TELL ANYONE!" She hissed at him after realizing that a hidden talent of hers that she has been hiding for almost ten years is now discovered. She has done any possible way to hide it and then now it was discovered like it was just a coin found in a pocket. Brook went defensive mode. "Okay~! But.. Can you let me see—" Nami kicked him overboard. Instinct and guilt kicked her hard, as she then jump to the water to save the drowning skeleton. The moment she caught his flapping hands, she threw him at the ship.

Meanwhile,Usopp woke up a little thinking he heard a splash or two, he listened for a while if he was hearing right or just the effects of candy hangover, but damn it was quiet and decided to get back to sleep. Nami and Brook now laid on their backs on the Sunny's platform, panting heavily and soaking wet.

"But Nami-san, Can I ask a favor?" Brook asked in a nonchalant way. He knew he has been subjected to being highly debt by this navigator but at least it cannot be compared to the swordsman's. Brook's debt to the navigator, like the rest of the men, is like a small dot of dirt when compared to Zoro's enormous unimaginable unnameable debt.

"You can ask. But not about panties." Nami is depressed inside. She knew placing a high debt to this idiotic skeleton won't do the trick. He can inform others about her secret singing with just a slip away. So she was thinking deeply about a plan without too much registering what Brook was to ask of her.

"Please perform with me on Christmas day." It was not even a question.

"Okay….What? WHAAAT?" Nami was hysterical. "Perform where? What perform?"

" I cannot understand your question." Brook said and was received again with another punch.

"I WON'T!"

"There is a price though, and a lot of pirates and even marines will join."

Nami thought for a second, _if there are a lot of people who will participate it means this is something that shouldn't be ignored. _Just that and she already have a plan.

"You will be singing what I hear you sang earlier."

But Nami didn't answer brook for she was so busy thinking of a plan. _It was best to bit this pervert skeleton on telling the crew_. She decided that it will be best if she herself will reveal to the crew about her talent before this idiot does. She even thought of calling a general assembly to discuss this contest to the crew. She was so excited. Her thief sense is tingling again.

* * *

Author's note:

I would appreciate it when you review this chapter~!


	2. Little clues

Author's note:

I do not own One Piece! If I do, I think you get the idea what I will do :) haha!

ENJOY~!

* * *

They all went to their respective seats in the kitchen. While they are having breakfast and all still groggy from sleep, except Luffy of course, Nami slammed her fist in the dining table and it surely did caught the attention of her crewmates. As they look at her, there were a mixed of facial expressions coming from her crewmates.

"What is it Nami?" Usopp asked nervously thinking if he has done something bad the past few days._This is bad!I can feel it! _Usopp thought. It was not expected that both Usopp and Zoro thought the same thing. But as always the swordsman always keeps to himself unless needed.

Franky and Robin gave Nami a quizzical look. Sanji as usual fawns over her. Brook quietly drinks from his tea cup. Chopper looked at her intent in hearing what she has to say and as for Luffy, he continued to steal food from the other's plate taking advantage that they are not looking. He tried to grab much as he can but the second time he did so, his hands were stabbed by sharp forks leading him to shout in pain. This irritated Nami again. She held Luffy by the shirt and looked him in the eyes in the most demonic way possible causing Luffy to see purple aura illuminating around Nami. He was pushed again to his seat and started again to eat in a quiet manner. He started to wonder, "_I didn't know Nami have a power."_

"There will be a music contest which I and Brook decided to join." Everyone was shocked. "I will make Robin and Franky join too, so there will be bigger possibility to win the prize." Nami didn't even asked the two if it was okay with them but in case of those two, they can practically do anything so it is not much a stress for them.

"Navigtator-san, what would be the prize if we win?" Robin asked smiling.

"That is the reason why we should dock there 3 days early to investigate. There was a rumor that there is something mysterious and mesmerizing hidden in a catacomb and below where the contest will be held and I think that is the prize. Yes, we cannot trust rumors but look at the possibility to steal! " Nami stands proudly thinking that there will be many pirates and marine ships docked with a hundred of treasure chest. There was a huge beli sign plastered on her forehead. Usopp sighed in relief.

"Hey! Namiiii!" Luffy called out raising his hands "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?"

"Usopp and you Luffy , I am gonna teach you how to STEAL!" All faces around Nami were skeptical. Then Usopp asked what will Chopper do while they go steal.

"That is still a se~cret~!" Nami winked at Chopper which made the cute reindeer blush. Sanji and Brook went love mode idiots.

Franky and Robin are already planning and thinking what kind of music they are gonna play and what kind of act to pull when the said archaeologist remembered something

.

"What about Sanji and Zoro? What are they gonna do?" The archaeologist said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I was thinking of making them perform together." Nami then looked at the mentioned men and saw how dark and disgusted they are by just imagining it so Nami then decided that it is best to leave them as other options in case of emergency. Hearing this from Nami, Sanji went emotional and closed himself on a corner mumbling why Nami would think of him as "other option" but as he remembered Nami's word "case of emergency" , he lit up, face bright. He was ready to regain positivity and daydream when Zoro began to snicker at him for being mentioned an "other option". This of course led to a violent bickering between the cook and the swordsman, a few plates and wood chairs broken and a throbbing lump on their heads

.

"I am tired. I think I'll see you all later then. I have to work on some maps." Nami just walked off the room like that. After that, everyone went outside to continue their daily routines. Sanji started collecting the plates. He was clearly satisfied that everyone finished off their meals without leftover. He was confused though, for there is a missing plate and he didn't remember anyone bringing a plate outside.

Before everyone went outside, someone has been eyeing Nami's plate. The food was barely touched. Even her glass of whatever colorful drink it was, never touched her lips.

Everyone is in the aquarium bar as they rehearsed, except for Nami who is in the women quarters. She was lucky as no one can hear her soft sobs. A knock on the girl's room echoed. She was surprised. She never expected someone? She even told them she'll be busy with her maps and everyone is sure aware not to disturb her when she is working. Running to get tissue and wipe her dried tears on her cheek, she looked in to the mirror to compose herself. _Inhale, Exhale._ As she hurried to the door to annihilate the knocker's suspicion, she was even startled to see no one but her plate in the floor with all her untouched food and drink.

She went quickly to put it inside her room but it didn't go unnoticed by the swordsman who was up in the crow's nest observing.

Her dried tear and red eyes didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

Author's note:

Would any of you like me to paste a link of a song for every chapter of this story? If you do, please review below and tell me what you think!

Thank you again!

Hope to upload more chapters soon!


	3. Half Story

**Author's note:** I do not own One piece!

But I am glad it was made! haha!

Also:

I encourage all the ZoNa fans out there to write your own ZoNa fic!

Let us show our love to this couple by making them a lot of fanfic stories! Maybe if that happens,

Oda-sama will know and agree that ZoNa needs more scenes and friendship!

Enjoy reading~!

The next morning, Robin and Franky rehearsed while Brook was near them to supervise. Curious, Franky asked Brook why the skeleton would still want to join contests if he is already popular as the Soul King. Brook just shrugged but deep down it was really not for him but for someone. He knows what troubled their navigator. He knows the silent sobs when no one is around and he knows the reason why.

His purpose is to divert Nami's attention, making her forget about the pain.

Robin mouthed a thank you to Brook which then gave him a clue that their dear archaeologist knows his plans too. They both know that Nami was strong. Maybe not in her combat skills but they know she is strong and talented as a person but Nami is still just a woman.

Then so, they began their rehearsal. Little did they know that Franky saw the little exchange looks from the two. The cyborg then called Robin and Brook to follow him. They went down in his weapon development room.

"You two seems to know something I don't" Franky said.

Robin chuckled. This caused Franky to blush a little. _This feels awkward. _He scratched his head and looked down. Immediately Brook spoke. "This is about Nami." Robin and Franky became serious.

"I know I am not allowed to just say it to you without her permission but I think this is for the good." Robin stated "And I decided to tell you half of it."

Franky nodded. He was satisfied with that even if it will be half of the whole story. The cyborg's attention went from Robin to Brook. _This skeleton? How did he come to know this stuff? _He glared at Brook.

"I heard soft sobs and decided to listen to their conversation" Brook answered guiltily under Franky's glare.

"I know." Robin assured Franky that she was aware that Brook is also listening and didn't do anything perverted to her and Nami.

Then she continued telling half of the story. She knew Franky is a responsible one and maybe can talk to the other one involved in making Nami cry.

"Nami confessed her feelings to Zoro."

At that statement said, Franky has a pure shock on his face. He didn't know what to say. He knows something this two isn't but decided to let Robin continue the story. He nodded to her. _I need to know the girl's story first._

"As Nami confessed, she waited for his reply but she heard nothing. He only stared with her in disbelief and shock. Zoro's expression already did broke her heart but Zoro did something that made Nami conclude, assume and give up." Robin sadly lowered her head to stare at her feet.

"What?" Franky asked.

Brook decided to finish. "He took hold of his sword. The sword that was given to him by the father of a girl that was so special to him. His childhood friend who died and that same girl is also the reason why Zoro dreamed of becoming the strongest swordsman in the world. I didn't know that story of Zoro's past, I just heard as Nami shared to Robin. Nami saw how he held that sword and with that she ran off."

"I tried to talk to Nami about it. That maybe Zoro was just shocked but she keeps on pushing that Zoro's reaction and the way he held to that sword is already an answer." Robin continued.

"And-" Brook ready to continue the story was stopped.

"STOP! That is the half of it!" Nami shouted in rage.

Brook and Robin looked guilty. They can't speak as Nami slowly came over them. Nami hugged Robin tightly. Robin was surprised by this but was even surprised as her shirt was becoming warm and a little wet. She looked closer to the navigator and saw a glint. '_Tears' _Robin thought. Robin decided to bring her back to the women's quarter but as they started to exit the room, Nami looked at the two men. She didn't say anything but Franky and Brook understood. It was a mix of gratefulness, sorrow and strength in the way she looked at them but still they understood and decided to keep this matter to themselves especially Brook and Robin, who knew more.

Franky just scratched his head and sighed as the two women exited. "I didn't know that this is so serious."

Brook looked at him, "Don't say that. It's even worse when you knew the whole story."

**Author's note:** I thank Chopper-chi for the first review~! :) It encouraged me to continue this fic! More love to you!


	4. Surprise

**Author's note:** UNFORTUNATELY I do not own ONE PIECE! haha!

First of all I wrote this Zona fic because I was so inspired by the Zona fanfic authors out there. Thank you for inspiring me!

Now!ENJOY READING~!

Meanwhile inside the women's quarter, soft sobs can be heard again. Nami clung to Robin's arms while hiding her face from her. "I hate you Robin, you told them." Robin was not shocked by this, she even smile when Nami said it because there was a hint of tease. Robin chuckled and Nami looked up to her. Now she is smiling with the archeologist with her dried tears in her cheeks and red eyes to compliment what she is feeling right now. Nami feels ridiculous, she wanted to smile and chuckle yet again while smiling tears began to flow again.

"It will be okay Nami." Robin comforted her friend with a hug and let go when Nami pushed slightly.

"I just didn't know why. I thought he feels the same way because he keeps on being there for me when I need him and even if I don't need him. I just feel so embarrassed and ashamed of myself! I shouldn't just have been going on like that to him out of nowhere just to confess. That annoying idiot!" Nami hissed.

Robin smiled as she thought how funny the navigator reacted. Nami saw this and started to tickle Robin but like always, Robin won as she have sprouted hands to tickle her and she would curl to prevent the hands touching her most ticklish sides. Robin stopped and sat and saw the navigator thinking so she decided to ask. "What are you thinking Navigator-san?"

"I just thought, it would be great if someone comes along and fall in love with me. You know." Nami just shrugged the thought.

"You mean like making Zoro jealous?" Robin guessed with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Yeah, well, NO! He will never be jealous. That man is as hard as a sea stone!" Robin while smiling looked at Nami intently. "What I mean is testing him, if he really feels something or not. You know? So that I won't get any idea. I have been misunderstanding his actions leading me to this position that I am in NOW! It is time to clear things out. But this is just a thought you know. Testing him and making him jealous is a waste of time." Nami sighed.

Robin chuckled and decided to go out and look for Franky. They needed to talk. "I will go out for a while Nami. I need to talk to Franky. Will you be alright here?"

Nami nodded and went to her own bed to adjust the covers and prepare for sleep. She thought Robin was gone but was surprised as she heard her say: "But Navigator-san, you should always be careful what you wish for. What if someone really comes along and falls deeply in love with you. Zoro would be extremely~ jealous!"

Nami knew Robin was just teasing her. "That would never happen!" She then settled herself to sleep.

….

The next morning, Nami was surprised to see Franky and Robin was by the railing so close to each other. _I wonder what happened between this two last night. _Before she can even think further, Sanji called out to everyone.

"Nami-swan~! Robin-chwan~! Breakfast is ready~!" Sanji's sweet voice changed as he called the idiots "OI! BREAKFAST YOU IDIOTS!"

"REMEMBER, after breakfast will be the rehearsals!" Nami pointed out to everyone as they all went for the kitchen.

Luffy was about to dash inside the kitchen but he was stop dead in his track. He felt a familiar scent and a presence so strong. It didn't even belong to anyone on the ship. Everyone on the ship stared at him confused. Zoro then tensed as if he was hit by something and everyone turned to look at him. _"I have a bad feeling something is up." _Zoro thought. Luffy ran passed him and stood on top of Sunny's head. He was looking straight to the ocean. Zoro followed him and decided to look at what he was gazing at. "SABO!" Luffy shouted shocked. Robin went to look too, and was shocked as she saw the man standing in the ocean water with nothing beneath him. She felt this man is familiar; she just didn't know if she had heard about him or read about him in one of her books. She stared intently at the man. She stared and observed as the man walked towards the Thousand Sunny. The way he walked, dressed and smirk. Everyone now joined Robin with Nami behind them.

Sanji looked at the man and he started to light some cigarettes. The cook blow some circled shaped smoke and criticized the approaching threat. "He looks cocky to me." Sanji said coolly. Usopp and Chopper looked at the man with amusement in their eyes "_He looks cool!"_They both thought.

Robin gasped with her hands on her lips. As Brook saw the man, he also jerked in shock. "Navigator-san!" Robin called out to her friend. Nami shoved her friends as she looked at what's in front of them. It was her turn to gasp.

Zoro was now confused as to why Nami reacted this way. He looked at the man walking towards them and settled his hands on his swords, unsheathing it slowly. He really has a bad feeling about this and decided to stand in front of Nami in a protective stance.

The man in the water now walked faster as he saw Nami. He waved his hands out for her and a very innocent smile was on his face. He wore a tall top hat made of fur (looks like a Russian fur hat when far), black coat with gold buttons and black pants that fitted him perfectly, a black military boots and a grand walking stick with detailed gold and wood carvings in it.

Luffy then decided to ask Nami excitedly, "Do you know him TOO Nami?"

Nami is shaking and just nodded. "He's my fiancé."

**Author's note:** Now what do you think will be the crew's reaction? What is the "whole story" they are talking about? Is the man SABO?

Follow this story to have update news!

You can also review ( to ask question or just share your opinion) for this story, it encourages an author a lot! :)

Thanks!


	5. Lion on the Ship

**Author's note:** I do not own ONE PIECE!

Here's another chapter and I hoped you'll enjoy it.

Chapter note: there will be an OC

* * *

Nami is shaking and just nodded. "He's my fiancé."

Hearing this, Zoro felt his heart skipped a beat. He wonders why he felt pain in his chest. His hands slightly release his hard grip on his sword's hilt. He slowly stood and let go of his protective stance. Robin, Brook and Franky saw the hurt in Zoro's eyes and it didn't go unnoticed too by Usopp and Sanji.

"Wooooaaah!" Luffy and Chopper shouted with amazement in their eyes. The other Strawhats went to look at the man and they were shocked when they saw that the man was now floating in mid-air towards the railing. As he landed on top of the railing, he tapped the wood with his walking stick. He bowed before them in a noble manner. He raised his head to look at Nami and put a knowing smile on his face. Nami replied with a forced smile.

"Yohohoh! I like the way you dress mister." Brook complimented.

"What you did there is SUPER~!" Franky shouted and started posing. He earned a hard glare from Zoro but the cyborg was so busy posing to even notice.

Out of nowhere Luffy jumped at the man's back. "SABOOOOO~! SABO!SABO!SABO!" Luffy excitedly dangled himself making the man crouch. Nami punched Luffy in the head, making him detangle himself from the man and sit on the floor pouting while tending at his newly swollen head.

"Nami, I think I should introduce myself?" Nami turned away from the man's gaze. The man now settled himself in the ship and walked around it taking in the whole view of the ship. "Whew~!" He whistled and said, "Wow! This is a nice ship. It has been long since I've been to one." Franky scratched his neck shyly. The man looked at him and smiled. _I suppose this man is the shipwright._

He then looked at everyone and at Nami and started to introduce himself. "Greetings! I am Leon." '_He's voice is deep_, 'Robin admired. "I didn't mean to barge in like that." "Tch." Zoro grunted but the man looked at the swordsman and continued, "But I am headed to Dead man's Island and I saw your ship. I am walking in water for almost 3 days straight and I needed rest." Zoro eyed him suspiciously and thought that the man Leon doesn't even look that hungry, ragged and tired. Luffy pouted he thought the man was Sabo but he wanted to know more about this man. He was so cool just like Sabo but something was off. Chopper was on Leon's side jumping, he tapped Chopper's top hat.

"Well, aren't you lucky?" Leon looked at the dark haired woman, "We are headed there too, right Navigator-san?" Nami just nodded. She is very uncomfortable with this. "Okay you can come with us!" Luffy grinned at him. "Brrrrgh!" A loud rumbling sound came from Leon's tummy. Luffy just laughed and Leon smiled at him. Sanji smirked and decided to head to the kitchen to prepare something for his crew and the newly boarded man Leon.

….

They were all seated. Nami was at the center of Luffy and Leon. Zoro was sitting in front of them. The ones who knew about Nami's confession to Zoro waited in anticipation on what will happen now that there is a man on-board the ship that seemed to play a big part in Nami's past. Robin and Brook knew though but decided to keep quiet. Usopp kind of have a clue but was too scared to react as the swordsman seating beside him seems like emitting an invisible cold aura.

Sanji served the food with much delight. He was excited to know what Leon will think of his cooking. The cook was annoyed that there is another man on the ship but this Leon seemed to be no harm. '_Maybe he is Nami's long lost brother?' _The cook thought as he placed the food in front of Leon and slightly looked at him longer than intended.

Leon smiled at the dish in front of him. Even he is hungry he didn't seem too fazed with his rumbling stomach as he ate with ease and manner. Everyone looked at him as he slowly lifted his spoon to his mouth. He chewed the food and swallowed and he was amazed. "Your cook is good I have never tasted something as delicious as this!" He shouted and laughed. "Well, Sanji this is good! Really good!" Everyone was surprised that he already knows Sanji's name. Leon saw their looks and explained himself. "Hey! Your wanted posters are all over the towns I have been!"

Zoro stood up, unsheathed one of his swords and pointed it at Leon's eye. "Are you here for the bounty?" Zoro asked in a husky voice. Leon looked at him intensely without wavering. "If I were after your stupid bounty, I should have thought twice if it will be me against ALL of you." Zoro lowered his sword and sheathed it and Leon continued to eat. There was an awkward silence only Luffy , with a mouthful of stolen food, decided to break it.

"Why aren't you Sabo? You sure look a lot like him!" Luffy asked.

"Ah! Sabo, I was surprised you knew him. He was my mentor." Leon rested his arms at the table looking at Luffy like he was talking to a kid.

"Wreaalllly~!?" Luffy said as he swallowed his food. He thought that it would be cool if he would be a mentor too. He was now imagining becoming Usopp and Chopper's mentor. "But where is Sabo? Does this mean he is still ALIVE?" He shouted.

"That..my friend.. Is classified information." Leon stared at him. "What does classified mean?" Luffy asked. Sweat formed on the new comer's head. Though no one seemed to answer Luffy's question, the others started asking questions too. But Nami asked first.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a serious tone.

Sensing that maybe Nami thought that Leon was following her, he answered "It really was a coincidence. I was just passing by and I saw this ship. As a matter of fact, Nojiko told me the whole story. On how good the guys you were with and saved the village and you." He smiled at her sweetly.

Nami is at ease now and smiled at him. Leon was surprised. This was not the same Nami who was so sad but he sensed that there is still something that bothers her. "So you went to Cocoyashi?!" Nami asked excitedly.

"Yup!"

"How are they? How was Nojiko , Genzo and the others?!" because of excitement she didn't realize that she was now standing and towering over Leon. Nami can't wait to hear more. The moment she leave Cocoyashi village to join Luffy and the gang, she wasn't able to hear some news about them.

He just laughed at this as he can see that the girl didn't forget about her first love, Cocoyashi village. He motioned for her to calm down. "They are all as healthy and happy like the way you imagine them." They both stared at each other and finally Leon said, "Bell-mere's tangerine grove, grows bountiful and the tangerines, as tasty as ever."

Everyone was surprised. Nami was crying but chuckling at the same time. They all smiled at her. It wasn't that long before Luffy came up with a stupid question "Hey Nami! Why are you crying and laughing at the same time? Are you crazy?" This earned him a punch in the face. Leon turned to the other Strawhats with a confused expression. "Yeah! He is our captain and yeah! We are used to that kind of scene. It was normal here." Usopp answered his untold questions. Though the sharpshooter saw the deathly glare from the navigator and decided to hide beside Zoro, who was now calmer stared at the navigator. Usopp was surprised. _Whew~! At least Zoro was calm now._ But Usopp still wonders what calmed the swordsman.

Everyone then started to throw some questions at him, all at the same time. Luffy just made unnecessary noises on the background, "Bloblahwblahwblaw!Blobblobblob!" It was obvious that he was just trying to add to the noise. Thanks to Usopp who suggested that it will be good if they all have their turns in having their questions asked, he told them "I think it is best if we could finish breakfast first and afterwards head to the Aquarium Bar, where the 'Leon's Hot Seat' will took place". They all agreed while Leon was just shocked at how everyone was taking this seriously though he kind of like the atmosphere. '_No wonder Nami decided to join this crew_' He thought.

Everyone was excited even Zoro who was now sitting still. He was eager to ask that man the question he has in mind.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading! I hope you can drop comment/review for this story! Guests are allowed!

"Leon's Hot Seat" chapter will be released soon, the Strawhats already have their questions in mind. What about you? If you want to ask Leon some questions, comment/review it and I will decide if I can put it in the next chapter or if it will be answered at the Author's note section. Thank you!

Also~!

Thank you for Chopper-chi's opinion/comment for the last chapter. You are right though, that is the exact reason why but as this chapter told us that Leon is just mentored by Sabo. I was inspired by Oda's character Sabo so I kind of twisted this. It was hard for me to put Sabo and Luffy at the same ship so I kind of just made an OC character that would stand as someone like Sabo.

Thank you also to Nova-chan's review for the last chapter. Yes, I kind of thought about Law, Kidd and Doflamingo but someone like Sabo would fit and as this chapter told us, it was really not Sabo though. Luffy only mistaken him as Sabo and the three you mentioned will have scenes at this story too so keep watch for updates!

Thank you again !


	6. Deny and Protect

**Author's note**: I don't own One Piece!

Whew~! Finally the next chapter (but obviously this is not yet the final chapter haha!)

Thank you for the wait!

* * *

After breakfast they all went to the Aquarium Bar. Usopp was already there as he was preparing a scary wing chair that is in the middle of the room. When Luffy entered with the rest of the crew and Leon, Usopp motioned Leon to sit at the wing chair.

"Is this safe? It looks scary!" Leon laughed.

"Yes, it's a haunted chair. Someone died there." Robin told him in a scary tone. Leon gulped after hearing this. He didn't have any clue what to believe and Franky who was behind the dark-haired woman, snickered at him.

"Nah! Don't listen to Robin. She just likes scaring people." Usopp comforted him.

"This is one crazy crew." Leon commented.

"YEAH! We are crazy!" Luffy said and laughed hysterically which caused Leon to shake his head at the captain's antics.

Usopp now stood and declared the start of the "Leon Hot Seat". Everyone sat on the chairs that formed a U-shape and in front of them was the wing chair where Leon were instructed to seat. Leon sat there quietly observing the chair. When he saw Nami smiling while talking to Robin, it vanish all his doubts and suspicions. He seated comfortably now, cross-legged. Nami looked at him and blushed, '_He kind of look seductive in that' _Leon saw that Nami staring at him and he decided to wink at her. It made Nami raise her brow but chuckled a bit. When Zoro saw this, he knew he can't take it anymore. He felt like vomiting. He wanted to do something but his ego is getting in his way and he doesn't even have a clue about it.

"Brook will be the one to ask first!" Usopp announced.

"Okay!" Brook stood up and asked. "What is your purpose on going to Deadman's Island?"

"That is simple Brook." Leon said as he looks at the skeleton's appearance from toe to head. '_Swordsman and Musician'_" I want to go there to enjoy the music festive and stole the Deadman's treasure." Leon said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nami gasped with her hands on her chest and beli sign on her eyes. But Brook looked at him longer than expected and decided to sit down. No one saw the expression beneath his skull.

Usopp then called out to Franky.

"Do you have a crew? Where is your ship?" Leon smirked at the cyborg and decided to answer straight away. "I don't have a 'human' crew, but I have a lot of pirate ship. Pirate ships which I stole and helped me enter New World."

"Where are your ships now?"

"It was all worn-out because of the unpredictable weather and I am quite responsible for it." Leon sadly looked at Franky who was now crying comically as he imagines Leon with a hundred ships around him and tried his best to save every ship.

Robin who was next to Franky immediately asked the man, "Are you a Devil Fruit user?"

"Yes.." _'Hmm Robin, devil fruit user.'_ Leon smirked at all of them who were now silenced by his answer. "Woah!SHOW ME!" Luffy demanded. "HEY! QUIT IT!"Nami gave Luffy a lump on his head for being disrespectful. Chopper excitedly jumping up and down, shouted his question "What kind is it? Can you show me?Can you show me?"

Robin was about to say something but were cut off by Zoro who stood in front of Leon. The swordsman's eyes felt like a piercing sword as it looked at the man. Everyone felt it but Leon looked unfazed as he stood up slowly and face Zoro eye to eye.

Usopp's legs were shaking and suggested that the question and answer be canceled. "L-L-L..Let's just c-continue this when everyone cooled down?" But no one considered his suggestion.

Zoro was angry. During the time that the others started asking their questions, he saw that Leon. He saw how he looked at Nami occasionally. How he steals glances at her, he hated it. The way that man looked at their navigator didn't feel right to Zoro. Remembering it made him want to punch this man.

"Who…are…YOU?!" Zoro said clearly emphasizing every word to his question. Everyone can see Zoro's fist clenched tightly.

Sanji entered the room, "Hey! No one called me! Is it my turn to ask?" No one really did notice that Sanji was not in the room the whole time.

Leon went closer to Zoro and smirked, "I am Nami's fiancé!"

Zoro didn't expect that. He didn't also expect to see Nami came over them and grab that man's hand and just passed by him as she ordered everyone to go to the deck to rehearse for the music contest. He just stood still while Sanji is in rage from the news he heard. Everyone except Zoro face palmed as Sanji seemed to miss the part that Nami declared that this man was her fiancé. Now the cook were ceased by Franky and Robin. "What is a fiancé? Is that a food?" Luffy's question didn't even make Zoro smile or calm down a little. But the one thing he noticed the most was the way Nami held that man's hand. It makes him sick! '_This woman should think twice before trusting someone that easily. This may put us all in danger._'Zoro thought. There is also something that caught his eyes; Nami held that man's hand but there was no emotion on her. It was blank. '_I have to protect the crew.' _The swordsman keeps on repeating it to himself as he unknowingly denies his true emotions and feelings.

Usopp saw everything even Zoro's reaction to what's happening in front of him. The sharpshooter, having good sharp eyes, also saw how Zoro's hands fist clenched tightly slowly let go and twitched like it was longing for something.

….

As Usopp opened the door leading to the deck, he waited for Zoro and both of them went outside in silence. Usopp didn't know what to do and what to say, all he really wanted was to encourage the swordsman. But before he can, Zoro opened the door to the deck and they were greeted by a chaotic rehearsal, an out of tune cyborg singing and a captain with a reindeer playing tag.

Zoro scanned his surroundings but became frantic as Nami and the man was out of sight. His body tensed as he panicked. Out of nowhere Nami appeared in front of him which made him to stumble a little at Usopp who was behind him. Before he can scold Nami, the orange haired woman spoke in a hissed whispering voice, "Zoro! Don't make this hard for me but please I don't need your protection. Stop being protective over me and just bug someone else's life. Yeah! Do that with that Tashigi of yours."

"WHAT?" Zoro was surprised. He can't believe what he just heard.

Before the swordsman can even tell her that it was his duty to protect, Nami ran to join Robin and Franky. Leon showed up and joined them too. Zoro now is having a headache from all the bad things that seems to happen in one day! Usopp was stunned. He didn't know if he should have heard that or if he is even allowed to hear that! Zoro decided to sit by the railing and just sleep it all out. He can't manage or imagine the outcome if he will push his opinions to Nami. Before he drifted to sleep he thought_,_ _'It is best to leave Nami be for now'_. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as sleep for him now is hard, because of the pain growing inside him.

_'Does Luffy even know about this?' _Usopp pondered to himself.

No one did know that Robin heard the whole thing that Nami said.

….

Brook instructed Franky to just sit down and think of something like a dance or play some instrument (since he can't seem to sing properly due to nervousness to perform with Robin) that he can do in his performance with Robin. He stepped aside as he watched Robin listening to Brook's advice to improve. The skeleton took his guitar and played some chords. Robin stood looking ready as she positioned herself in front of Franky. She then started to sing with her eyes closed.

.

.

.

_Long ago I thought I heard your name  
I thought it was the same  
As all the boys I made into men  
But you were different than_

_._

_._

_._

She opened her eyes and looked at Franky. She didn't notice that everyone around her stopped what they're doing as they were in awe of her voice. The dark haired woman closed her eyes.

Leon saw that Nami was happy for her friend.

.

.

_You are the only one to know me  
You are the only one to see  
You are my one and only  
The only one I ever learned to love_

_._

_._

_._

Nami was surprised as someone took hold of her hand. It was Leon. His other hand rested at her waist and the other on her shoulder. She instinctively rested her hands on his shoulder blade as they slow danced with the music.

.

.

_The ocean's waves could not steal my heart  
They can't keep us apart  
Soon ahead I will watch you go  
But I won't be alone_

_._

_._

_._

Leon shot his hands up in the sky as if trying to reach for looked up in the sky with seriousness and caution on his face .Zoro and Nami saw this and jerked up as they felt something unfamiliar. Suddenly it became cold. Then Luffy and Chopper shouted with glee as snow started falling at their heads gently and at the ship.

"This is so cooo~oooool!" Chopper shouted as he and Usopp started catching snows to their palms and witness it melt to their warm skin.

"YO!Leon! Your power is great!" Luffy commented as he started building his own snowman. Chopper and Usopp joined him.

.

.

_You are the only one to know me  
You are the only one to care  
You are my one and only  
The only one I ever learned to love_

_._

_._

_._

Franky decided to do something he has never done before. He stood up and took Robin's hands and twirled her while she sings. She chuckled a bit and decided to lead the cyborg into a dance.

Sanji was furious at the sight that was happening in front of him but he composed himself and asked something that bugs him. "Hey! So you are a Devil Fruit user who controls snow?"

"No." Leon simply answered, "I control weather."

Nami was surprised. She didn't know that when Leon was with her. She desires to know the whole story. She felt excitement and fear at the same time. Sanji and Zoro were a bit alerted. For someone to control the weather what is he capable of?

.

.

.

_You are the only one to know me  
You are the only one who saw  
You are my one and only_

.

.

.

The others admired the music and the snow and Leon decided to be generous. He twirled Nami one last time and led her to the green haired swordsman, who looked at him confused. Nami looked at Zoro with hatred in her eyes but she secretly waited though for Zoro's response if he would dance her.

.

.

.

_The only one I ever learned to love  
The only one I ever wanna love  
The only one I'm ever gonna love_

_._

_._

_._

Before Zoro can think of something about his current situation, the Thousand Sunny crashed into something and a loud rumbling sound that went through the ship came with it.

Usopp rolled over the ship but was caught by Brook. Franky carried Robin in bridal style. The sudden crash shocked them and gave them little time to think. Sanji caught Chopper and Luffy before falling at the water. _'Nami would have felt this if this is a cyclone' _Sanji thought as he throws the captain and the reindeer in a secure place. Nami saw Leon just standing calmly at the railing like he was waiting on something.

The ship suddenly went sideways making Zoro automatically hold Nami to his chest and his other free hand to the railing. Nami held unto him and slowly, a big dark shadow as big as a mountain went towering over the Strawhats and Thousand Sunny.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and the progress of the story haha!) and by the way, here is the link of what Robin sang at this chapter: Priscilla ahn-torch song.

watch?v=AK6F0kg5m98

I thought the song matches her personality and her relationship to Franky. (by the way there is a slight Robin x Franky here)

Thanks to Novi-chan for the review~! I hope this chapter made you happy! hihihi!

Thank you also to Lotus Flower! Yes, I know, it's cliché but I really wanted to thank you for still wanting to read more hihi!

Thank you ariahsop for your lovely review~!

Thank you for the story followers! Stay tuned for more updates!


	7. The Mask

**Author's note:**

I do not own the legendary One Piece, the heroic characters in it and the awesome story that makes it.

ENJOY~!

* * *

The ship suddenly went sideways making Zoro automatically hold Nami to his chest and his other free hand to the railing. Nami held unto him and slowly, a big dark shadow as big as a mountain went towering over the Strawhats and Thousand Sunny.

….

A large dark figure from the water towered over them. It was 30 feet high or more but they cannot count now, as the figure looked up in the sun and shake off the ocean water in it. The large figure didn't lower his head to look at them but it only moved its eyes staring at them, making the figure look superior. The sun showed its appearance and the large figure showed its numerous large tentacles and growled at them.

"KyAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A woman scream was heard from the deck. They all look to whom that was in danger but it turns out that it was Usopp who was scared to death at what was in front of them. Chopper was behind him hiding from the monster's eyes. Nami noticed that she was holding unto Zoro and tried to let go from him but she can't. Zoro strongly prevent Nami from escaping his hold as he was not yet aware if this monster is friendly. But it didn't look friendly to him.

Leon looked at it and smiled at it saying, "Ladies and gentleman, my Dark Kraken!" He smirked as the Dark Kraken lowered its head. It looked at him straight in the eye and growled, releasing a stinky breath that comes from the growl.

"Hey! Is he your pet?" Luffy asked excitedly as he remembers Sumure his pet and was thinking also of taming the Dark Kraken.

"Yes." Leon answered.

"It looks pissed!" Sanji commented.

"That is because I have woken it from its deep sleep."

Zoro released Nami much to her dismay. The swordsman walked over to Leon. "If you have such a pet, why didn't you use it to travel rather than getting on board this ship? It looks faster than a ship." Zoro comments as he expects the man to run out of any valid reason or excuses.

"Well, that is—"Leon became frantic when he saw Luffy took hold of the railing and gets ready to shot himself to the Dark Kraken. "Gomu gomu no!PISTOOOLL!" "NO! It hates being touched by anyone!" Leon shouted and Zoro taking that as an indicator that something bad is going to happen, he jumped over and unsheathed one of his sword ready to attack. Leon raised his hands to Zoro. The swordsman was surprised as he suddenly felt and literally saw a gust of wind form in front of him. The formed wind caught him and threw him at the main mast and before he hit badly at the mast, another wind was formed at his back to gently place him aside. Zoro knew that he can actually prevent himself from hitting the mast. Balance is one of his major training with Mihawk but what Leon did made him think twice to that man. _'He could have just let me fall' _He thought. Nami spoke behind him "Can't you see? He is not a threat." Zoro still can't agree to that.

Luffy was almost near the Kraken's face when it immediately looked at Luffy. It froze and as it realize what Luffy was about to do, before Leon can do something, the Dark Kraken went berserk. It opened its big mouth showing millions of sharp razor teeth which seemed to occupy it endlessly through its throat. Then it roared louder than a thousand thunderstorms. Thousand Sunny was lifted slightly from the water surface because of the roar. Everyone held on tight to something they can grab on, in Zoro and Nami's case they were back at each other's embrace. Luffy was thrown in the air because of the intensity and strength of the Kraken's roar. Luffy was having so much fun that he forgot to hold onto something to prevent being thrown to the water. "LUFFY!" Nami called out as she saw her captain fly through the air. She was relieved when Leon seems to act faster at her call and caught the Strawhat captain with one of his wind.

They all looked now at the Dark Kraken as it seems to float from midair. It towered them more than what a human being can expect. It was taller than a mountain. It was not just a Kraken but much dangerous and unimaginable. It turns out that the Kraken they saw earlier is just a head from a body. Now it stands tall over them. His body was composed of a muscular fishman's body, with four arms and tentacles at his back. It seems to be not wearing anything and as Nami tries to look even harder. She screamed at the top of her lungs while covering her eyes and pointing at something. Everyone looked at what Nami was pointing and everyone sweat dropped. Franky covered Robin's eyes from the view. "Why didn't you taught your pet to cover his …his..his.. d-d-dick?" Nami stuttered. Leon commanded the Dark Kraken to sit on the ocean floor to cover some intimate parts.

"Nami don't be ridiculous!" Luffy said while he looked at the Dark Kraken infront of him. "It's not like you haven't seen one."

"Yeah!" Leon commented while he chuckled a bit and stared mysteriously at her.

Zoro placed a tensed Nami behind him. The navigator looked at the man in front of her. His firm shoulders and the way he stands, that kind of presence made her feel so secure and protected and it calmed her, and now that she was calmed she went towards Leon who seems to be explaining something to everyone. Zoro was confused as to why Nami was now suddenly smiling.

"He was just here as I have ordered him to deliver a package for me." Leon explained to Chopper.

"We seem to not notice him out on or journey, is he always just under the water?" Franky was curious.

"Well, he is the guardian of my sunken ships that is why and besides, he is quite lazy." Leon chuckled when the Kraken growled at him.

"How come we didn't hear you calling him?" Luffy asked.

"I used my weather weather no mi to wake him up. He was very familiar with it and I lead him here using that ability." He then called out to the kraken that looked at him. "Hey! The package?" The Kraken gave Leon the package. It was an old treasure chest.

Zoro went over the commotion when he heard Nami gasped in glee. He saw that man gave a golden telescope to Robin. In that telescope was carved with ancient writings. Leon suddenly kneeled down in front of Nami. Everyone stood still. Brook, Franky , Robin and Usopp who knows something was stunned. They can't even speak. Zoro took hold of Nami's hand but when she looked at him he can't speak a word. The navigator gasped as someone touched her ankles. It was Leon who buckled the ankle bracelet to her. Nami gasped at what was in her ankles. A gold ankle bracelet with gem ornaments that shines beautifully when the sun light touches it.

"Whew~!" Zoro sighed and realized that he had done it louder than he expected. Franky, Robin and Usopp looked at him knowingly and smiled at him. In their minds they all sighed and felt relieved. They thought it will be a proposal for marriage.

Leon went over to Zoro and handed him a small pouch. The swordsman opened it and saw gold coins. "Hey! Buy yourself some sake when we get to the island!" Leon shouted at him as he started giving away other small pouches to Luffy, who he encouraged to buy some meat and to the others to buy some of the things they wanted to buy for so long. Zoro observed Leon more intensely than before as he thought '_How did he know that I love sake and Luffy loves meat? This is not good._' Brook asked him, "Why do you give us this?"

"It's a gift for all of you by allowing me onboard the ship. It's a token of my gratitude." Leon smiled at the skeleton.

"YOHOHOHO! You are such a lovely man!" Brook said.

"Yeah! Unlike those who cannot repay their debts!" Nami laughed at Zoro's face. She was clearly happy at the ankle bracelet and at the money given to her and now she has forgotten her hatred for Zoro.

"Whatever! I am not going to pay it anyway." Zoro said coolly at her which made Nami stuck her tongue out in him. This made Zoro smirk at her and it surprised the orange haired woman. He has been missing this little things they do like teasing each other.

_'But there are still things to find out. This is not finished yet.'_ He thought as he joined the others going to the kitchen.

….

That night after dinner, Nami and Leon were on deck as she showed him her Clima-Tact. They were having so much fun.

"We have the same abilities, I think we're soul mates" Leon commented as he admired her more.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Nami giggled.

It was getting cold as Nami was only wearing pants and a bikini top and since everyone seems to be getting ready for sleep, Leon decided to accompany Nami on her way to the women's quarter. When Nami opened the door, she was about to close the door but she was pinned down to the door frame by Leon's strong arms. He looked at Nami with his most lustful eyes she has seen. She froze on her spot and tensed when she felt Leon's hand traced her bikini strap down to her exposed waist. He leaned his body onto her making Nami feel him. She saw the devil in him as he lustfully growl under his breath by the impact of his body unto her. He lowered his head unto her neck and breathes in her scent. Nami was shaking and started to shed tears. She was screaming inside. Leon decided to lick her exposed skin but looked at the women's quarter which wasn't lit yet. He looked at one of the dark corner and smirked. He stopped advancing what he is about to do and let go of Nami. He walked off like nothing happened. Leon didn't care that Nami was shaking and silently crying. The navigator immediately went inside the women's quarter and locked the door behind her. She switched on the stand lamps and was surprised that there was already someone in the room looking at her worriedly. Nami fell to her knees as she screamed in pain and hatred. Comforting hands embraced her.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading! It really will encourage me if you leave some reviews for this story/chapter. Thank you!

Thank you again to Novi-chan! For her review and in last chapter (chapter 6) she contributed to that by adding questions to be asked to Leon (it is when Luffy tried to ask "What's a fiancé? Is that a food?). Credits to Novi-chan! You're lucky to get to dream about Zoro, I dreamed about Leon last night. huhu.

Thanks to ariahsop for the review! I'll do my best to give you all more good or great chapters hehe!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Horror

**Author's note:** I do not own One Piece.

Enjoy reading~!

* * *

Nami screamed in pain and hatred. Comforting hands embraced her. Robin sadly looked at Brook as she continues to caress the navigator's hair. They were there because they wanted to talk to Nami about something and just decided to turn the lights off as to surprise her. They did that because Nami keeps on closing the door at them whenever they try to speak to her about the silent sobs. It was Brook's idea to sneak off inside the women's quarter to corner Nami. The door opened and what they saw Leon did to Nami surprised them.

Robin felt guilty for doing nothing while something terrible is happening to their navigator in front of them but Brook held her in place. Robin's intense look to Leon made the man stop and notice them hiding from the dark corner of the room.

Brook has a blank expression in his face, not that because he is all bones and such but it was still felt by both the women at his side.

Hurried footsteps were heard from the deck and someone tried to open the door but it was locked. Suddenly the door went crashing to the floor as Zoro with Luffy and Sanji tries to break in to see what happened to Nami. Franky with Chopper sitting on his shoulder, was behind the three. They all looked at Nami and saw the horror in Nami's eyes. It was like she was being abused or attacked by Arlong himself.

Robin and Brook were beside her. Brook was expressionless which only means that something really did happen and Robin, they were surprised about Robin as that woman never showed much expression but today as the dark-haired woman comfort Nami, there was pain and sadness in hers as well.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Zoro went over to them and shoved Brook to answer him. But he didn't get any response to any of them.

"Nami..You have to tell us so we can help you." Luffy looked serious as he crouched in front of Nami. He can't do something unless he knew what was going on. He learned from their journey not to be overly impulsive unless you are sure of something.

Sanji didn't even notice his breathing became hard as he think of all possible things that could have happened to Nami while they were all preparing to sleep.

But Zoro was impatient.

"What HAPPENED Nami!? TELL ME!" Zoro shouted. He can't wait any longer. He knew it was something about that Leon. He wanted to hear from Nami and tried to ask her again "Nami!" his tone was deadly serious and he tried to reach for Nami's shoulders. His fingers lightly touched her skin. Nami immediately looked at the swordsman with such hatred and fear in her eyes and screamed, "NO! no! NOO!" She wiggled herself as if she was trying to shake off something that was visibly not there. She crawled in one corner looking at all of them like a scared kid who just experienced torture and physical abuse.

Robin covered her mouth as she gasp at what she saw and tears started to fall from her eyes. Luffy's eyes where hidden from the brim of his straw hat. Sanji went outside. Zoro was extremely worried. He was hurt as Nami seems to hate him more now and he felt anger boil inside him. The swordsman thinks he knows already who had done this to her.

"GO NOW!" Robin commanded them. Zoro can't breathe. He didn't want to go but he has no choice as Nami looked at the new comers as if she was scared at them. Scared at her friends. Scared at him. Luffy then pushed him and Chopper outside and Franky stayed behind to guard the door.

A loud thud was heard near the helm. Zoro and Luffy with Chopper went to the helm to see what was going on and where did that loud thud came from. They saw Sanji standing boldly in front of Leon who was now in a fetal position. He was shaking and rolling over as something pained him greatly in the gut. Chopper went over to him. It was obvious that Sanji kicked the man at his gut.

"Stop this Sanji!" Chopper cried as he felt that Leon has already a few broken ribs.

Zoro went over to them and shoved Sanji at the railing with much force. Chopper thought Zoro meant good but the swordsman unsheathed his swords.

"Get.. OUT.. OF.. THE….. WAY….. CHOPPER!" Zoro seems to be just restraining himself and waiting for Chopper to just move.

"ZORO!" Luffy hissed angrily at him but the swordsman didn't falter at the hidden command from his captain. He positioned his feet and placed one of his swords at his mouth. He tries to breathe to calm himself but his heart beat just went faster getting ready to attack violently. He ran forward. Chopper didn't know what to do, the reindeer just stood there frozen in place.

Zoro was about to attack the helpless man when suddenly he was smashed unto the floor. His eyes went dark and blurry and his ears seemed to have been damaged by his fall. He fell at his back and spread his arms at the deck as he catches his breath.

Luffy stood over him. "You should have known better not to attack a helpless man Zoro. Your emotions are taking over you. I know you are better than this." Luffy said.

The captain went toward the man and helped chopper get him to the infirmary. Zoro stood up and leaned at the railing. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sanji stood up and dusted of his black suit.

"I know what happened, but don't you DARE ask me." Sanji gritted his teeth with still his cigar on it.

He went to the man's quarters and closed the door behind him leaving Zoro out by himself.

"Why does it feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know anything and why did Nami have to confess? It would have been easier if she didn't. It would have been easier for me to help her." Zoro covered his face with his palm as he tries to remember that time when Nami confessed.

He looked at his surroundings. He felt someone was approaching and it was Robin and Franky.

"You should stop denying yourself." Robin commented as it seems that the archeologist heard him.

"Yeah Bro!" Franky agreed.

"Tch. Love is dangerous. It's for the coward." objected Zoro.

"Cowards are the ones who can't even face and accepts his true feelings." Franky informed the swordsman.

"Nami needs you." Robin told Zoro as he stood up and went towards the woman's quarter. He thought Nami just needed him to go there literally. He didn't understand that what Robin said means something more.

Zoro was now in front of the newly fixed door of the women's quarter. He slowly opened it and saw a sleeping Nami with dried tears in her cheeks and occasional hiccups as she breathes.

The swordsman wondered why Robin told him that Nami needed him and just decided that maybe he was needed to guard her from any harm that could enter the women's quarters. He was not a dense man so much, he was just trying to push away the emotions and feelings that would clearly deter him from achieving their goals. He didn't even try to read between the lines, which he is clearly avoiding.

Zoro made his way beside Nami's bed and looked at her as the moonlight made its way through the window of the room. It touched and glows her features.

He sat at the floor and closed his eyes as the image of her lingered at his mind. He decided that he would just guard her there in the bedside. Being so near to her made him smell her orange scent, and sleep was now what his body tells him. Slowly as his sight becomes blurry, he nod off at the side of Nami's bed and he fell asleep, though his image of Nami sleeping stayed inside his head.

….

Franky was still outside with Robin. He was about to tell her to sleep inside the quarter but Robin took hold of his hands. He turned around and saw the dark-haired woman lying in the lawn deck. She motioned him to accompany her. Franky decided to lie beside her. They both stared at the stars in the night sky.

There was silence. The ocean waves and the rustle of the tangerine groves with the wind are the only things that can be heard.

Franky looked at Robin who was still staring at the sky. Robin felt his gaze and decided to talk.

"Nami told me it was okay to tell you the rest of the story. But she warned us not to tell Zoro."

Franky was speechless. The navigator trusts him her story. But what bothered him is why Zoro was not allowed to know.

Robin reached for his hand and when the cyborg saw this, he took her hands and rested it on his.

"It started like this but I will tell you first the things that happened earlier." Robin began to tell Franky what Leon did to Nami that earlier evening and how was it that Robin and Brook was inside the quarters already.

"When everyone went outside the room and you decided to guard the door for us, Nami questioned us why we didn't help her when she was abused and Brook simply answered her 'It is your fight Nami. You have told us that it was something you have feared for so many years. It is good that you face it now.' In which Nami just nodded at the skeleton. I think Brook was right though. Nami should overcome this. Lately she has been losing her confidence and will to achieve her dreams because of what happened between them and Zoro. She was also feeling insecure and vulnerable lately and earlier we learned that this was the month that IT happened to her and it was still hunting her every night. That was the reason of her sobs every night; she was having nightmares about IT. Nami admitted to us that she confessed her feelings to Zoro to maybe expect from him some comfort and security that would make the nightmares go away but as we know, it didn't happened the way she planned. We saw that this impact Nami's behavior in a bad way as she was rejected by the one she thinks would help her the most."

Franky was kind of annoyed at Zoro right now '_Damn that kid!_' He thought. He held on Robin's hands tightly and asked "What happened to her?"

Robin then decided to tell Franky about Nami's past. "It all happened when she was still living with Arlong and his crew. She was taught to entertain every one of his guest. We all know that she was there as his slave and being forced to entertain pirates, the ones she hated the most, she pretty much didn't obey him. Arlong loves to see her abused state. He loves to see Nami suffer from his hands and he thought of a plan to make the girl's life more miserable. The merman decided to arrange marriage for her. It was a boy from a noble family and that boy was Leon…. Arlong's pawn."

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's notes:** Next chapter will be the detailed flashback of Nami's past with Leon, so stay tuned for more updates!

I was thinking of updating twice a week or thrice a week. What do you think?

If twice a week it would be Monday and Thursday and if it is thrice a week it would be Monday, Wednesday and Friday! Let me know what you think is the best update schedule! Any schedule is fine with me.

Please review! J I would really appreciate it!

Thanks to Novi-chan for the review and the continuous support! It encouraged me a lot!*hugs*


	9. Hidden Story

**.**

**.**

**Author's note**: I do not own One Piece and everybody wish they do.

.

Happy reading~!

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Robin then decided to tell Franky about Nami's past. "It all happened when she was still living with Arlong and his crew. She was taught to entertain every one of his guest. We all know that she was there as his slave and being forced to entertain pirates, the ones she hated the most, she pretty much didn't obey him. Arlong loves to see her abused state. He loves to see Nami suffer from his hands and he thought of a plan to make the girl's life more miserable. The merman decided to arrange marriage for her. It was a boy from a noble family and that boy was Leon…. Arlong's pawn."

.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_._

_._

When the sun was up, Nami is extremely happy for she was allowed to go outside and have fun as she does the things she loves to do. Unlike when she was still a young girl, Arlong would not let her outside. She would be locked in the drawing room to draw maps for them all day long. But when she turned sixteen, Arlong allowed her to go out for a while but when night comes she would be forced to obey everything Arlong wants her to do specifically entertaining his guests.

Every night Arlong would throw a grand feast for his fellow fishman crew, noble families and marines that were under him. Nami would be there to entertain them. This is the very culprit why Nami was so good at drinking contests and could keep up with Zoro. She would drink every night more than she could take and it really helped her to boost her confidence to do dirty things, dirty things that Arlong wants. She would be forced to stand and dance at the tables in front of those fat bellied rich men. Though Arlong didn't force her to dance naked, those act made her feel already naked in front of those filthy men and fishmen.

Arlong would command her to sit on his lap while she was high on drugs and later on she wouldn't be able to notice that she was already sitting in another man's lap. She was being passed to one man to another like a torn paper money.

She felt like she was worthless. Though she fought to free her village from the hands of an abominable creature, she felt herself being torn away from the very freedom that she needed as those things hunts her dreams and decreased her self-worth.

She felt dirty every night.

She was thankful though that Arlong still didn't have decided to even take away her virginity. She was very thankful that she can still hold on to something that was hers and hers alone.

Next morning, Arlong called for her. She was surprised as she saw the fishman looked at her with lust. The lust that was still unknown to her innocent mind. But just as Arlong blinked, that look was gone and was replaced by a happy shark eyes. He motioned for Nami to sit beside him but the orange haired girl just stood there, ten feet away from the fishman captain.

.

Arlong just laughed at her cautious behavior. He then started eating his breakfast without offering her some. Nami saw the pile sleeping men and fishmen behind Arlong's sit. Nami remembered the last night that she had decided to go to her own room and leave those filthy men and fishmen to their drunken state then resulting those drunken bodies scattered along Arlong park. Arlong then spoke bringing Nami's attention back to him.

"I have a gift for you Nami." Arlong said nonchalantly.

To Nami, those words ALMOST gave peace on her. She thought that she, along with the Cocoyashi village and its people, will be freed from this cold blooded monster but as she thought more about it, it kind of confused her as she was still half way of paying for the village. She started to question in her mind what Arlong was really thinking.

"I have arranged a wedding for you." Arlong smiled deviously.

Nami was shaking of anger. She jolted away from the monster in front of her. She was horrified and didn't know what to do.

After hearing this she had made some attempts to escape that monster but doing so, it had only made it difficult for her to free her village as Arlong keeps on adding the amount every time she does something which displeases the fishman.

The day comes when Nami's fiancé was to meet her.

The first time Nami saw Leon, oh how she hated him made her punch the man the moment she saw him. She saw through Arlong's plans. She knew that Arlong did this so that she won't be able to pay for the freedom of Cocoyashi village. Though Leon always visits her as the man quickly fell in love with not just Nami's looks but her fiery attitude towards him and as time goes by they became friends as they share same interest when it comes to navigation and stealing.

They became in love with one another. Pickpocketing was their past time and day dreaming about traveling around the world became their primary goal. Leon was there to help her pay for her village. The man would always bring Nami big pouches of gold coins and boxes of gold bars to help her, though it was known that Leon stole it from his grandfather's volt of treasures. He did this because Leon was known to hate nobles and their virtues. Leon was the reason why Nami almost forgot about her imprisonment and the heavy burden that was laid upon her by herself.

One morning, as they went with their daily routine composing mostly by stealing from other people, they decided to take a rest under a tree. Leon decided to sleep with his hands at the back of his head. Nami just looked at him and decided to give him the token of her gratitude. While Leon's eyes where closed from sleep, Nami leaned and gently touched her lips to his. But Leon was pretending to sleep all this time. Leon slightly opened his eyes and smirked as he grabbed Nami's head and gave her a kiss that would make her dream about.

But their innocent and dreamy days ended when Arlong heard from one of his crew that Leon and Nami are getting along quite well. Arlong realized that it was not going according to his plan because his plan was to torture and abuse both Nami and Leon until they have no reason to live.

The night was dark and stormy as thunder echoed throughout the corridors and rooms of Arlong Park. Nami was in her drawing room with a smile plastered on her face like it won't go away. Suddenly, the door to her room opened as it hit the floor with a loud thud making Nami jerked and looked at the intruder. She was horrified at what she saw. Standing in her doorway was Leon being held violently in the neck by Arlong who have blood covering his entire fishman body. Nami saw the trauma in Leon's eyes as it was wide open with despair. Nami didn't know what happened but it was clearly something abominable.

.

Arlong pushed Leon unto Nami. The orange-haired girl caught Leon and rested him at her embrace. The fishman captain closed the door and locked it and went to grab a comfortable sit. He positioned the chair in front of the two lovers and sat there watching them. Nami was confused.

.

"Leon…" Arlong called out to the helpless man with a growl.

Nami jolted back when she saw Leon immediately tensed and slowly stood up. He was looking straight at Nami. She looked at him andwas shocked when she saw a very different man in front of her. He wore a devilish grin and looked at her full of lust in his eyes. Nami was frozen in place. Leon went to crouch in front of Nami and pinned her to the wooden floor with his strong hands. He unbuckled his pants. She tried to kick him but he was inhumanly strong as he locked her legs up with his weight. Nami can't breathe. He took her clothes off violently tearing it apart. She tried to wiggle herself away to escape but she wasn't that successful. Panic and horror was evident in her eyes as Leon thrust himself inside of her. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She looked side way to avoid remembering this dark side of Leon but as she turned she saw a sitting Arlong with the biggest and devilish grin she saw. The cold blooded Arlong laughed like he was having the time of his life. She closed her eyes and tears started to fall nonstop as her mind keeps on remembering her of Leon lustily looking at her and Arlong's demonic laugh. As Leon keep on thrusting at her, she screamed and screamed of pain and hatred but even a scream can't make the scars go away."

.

.

_End of Flashback_

_._

_._

"It may not be obvious to our Nami but she has done all she could to cover her scars with a smiling face and a strong attitude….. She would wear a mask everyday just so that no one will know….. All this time she was hiding that…. scar."

.

As Robin finished telling the story, she sat up and looked away from Franky but the cyborg reached for her and hugged her tightly. They both cried in each other's arms.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Author's notes**: Hi to all the readers and followers of this story! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it~!

.

Thanks to Novi-chan's review for the last chapter~! I really do appreciate it! Yes, you're right! Holidays and other stuff are keeping me busy. I will surely update three times a week to not kill the cat from curiosity! Hihihi!

.

Thanks also to Chopper-chi for the review! Glad to know that the chapters are becoming more interesting haha! I have decided to update three times a week since I myself are excited to share to you guys what's going to happen next! wiih!

.

Now, I have decided (of course with the help of Novi-chan and Chopper-chi's opinion) that update schedule for this story will be Monday, Wednesday and Friday (three times a week). So, it means that the next chapter will be on Friday! Yey!

.

Thank you for reading! Please review, the author will be grateful!

.

.

.


	10. Inquisitive Friends

Author's note: I do not own One Piece, Oda-sama does.

So, here is the next chapter!

Happy reading~!

* * *

.

.

.

.

Nami slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to see the swordsman at her bedside sitting in the wood floor in front of her. Zoro's back was leaned at Robin's bed with his legs bent to support his body. Nami thought she was dreaming. She blushed at the thought that the swordsman watched over her but she still believes that this is just a dream. The orange-haired woman saw his arms rested on one of his knee. She reached for it but hesitated. To hr surprise, he grabs Nami's hesitating hands and just took hold of it while his eyes were still closed. He felt Nami smile at him and slowly the slender hands of the woman fell motionless and light as she drifted back to a dreamless sleep.

Finally Nami opened her eyes satisfied with the sleep she had. She saw her hands dangling at the bedside as if it was reaching for someone. There was no sign of the swordsman in her room.

"So it was really just a dream?" Nami sighed as sadness took over her again.

Nami stretched her arms up high and decided to take a bath. After taking a bath, she does her hair in a high ponytail letting some hair strands at the side of her face. She decided to wear white long sleeves that looked almost like a short dress. She looked at the mirror and took a deep breath as she readies herself to face upon curious and worried faces of her friends. She forced a smile on her face.

….

Meanwhile at the Crow's nest, Zoro is having his usual training. Someone has opened the hatch but still Zoro continued to lift some dumb bells. As it turns out his visitors are Franky and Usopp as they went to approach him. Usopp cleared his throat making Zoro looked at him suspiciously.

"Luffy wants to see you at the infirmary." Usopp nodded as he said this.

"That's it?" Zoro looked at the two of them "Why does Franky have to tag along with you?" with that Franky and Usopp tensed and started to sweat like mad. Zoro didn't bother to ask them more as he went down the hatch to the infirmary.

"Whew~! That was close!" Both the cyborg and the sharpshooter said at the same time. They are laughing hysterically while they hurried down the lawn deck.

….

Zoro decided to knock first at the infirmary door. "Come in." Leon answered back which when Zoro heard, a big vein popped at his head. He didn't like hearing that man's voice and most especially didn't want that man speaking to him. He went in with his eyes close and closed the door with a bang.

"Luffy..You called for me?" Zoro asked loudly. Leon wanted to speak but he was just plainly astonished at what he was seeing of the swordsman.

Zoro waited patiently for Luffy to talk but there was no response only a small snicker from Leon.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Zoro asked irritated as he opened his eyes.

He looked everywhere but Luffy was not there. They heard a 'click' sound from the door knob and a loud 'thud' from the outside. Zoro jerked and looked back at the door.

"GODDAMN IT!" He shouted while he tried to open the door. It was locked from outside.

He banged at the door and kicked at it but still it won't open. He heard footsteps running around the infirmary and a small series of snicker from the cyborg and the sharpshooter. Their footsteps are becoming faint as they went away down the ship.

"IDIOTS!" Zoro shouted as he continued to kick at the door.

"Will you quiet that down? Injured man trying to get some rest here!" Leon said sarcastically.

Zoro turned to look at him with a demonic aura making Leon shiver

"I…DON'T CARE…." The swordsman said in a hissing whisper.

Zoro immediately turned around to face the door and took his fighting stance and reached for his sword but yet again he was outsmarted. He forgot his swords at the Crow's nest. He took it off while he was doing some lifting with the dumb bells. The swordsman let out a frustrated growl.

He continued kicking at the door. "It feels like a big chunk of metal prevents the door from opening." Leon commented. He felt the need to help the swordsman get out of the room but he felt he needed to tell him something.

Zoro plopped down his body on the wood floor sitting in a cross-leg position.

Leon decided that this was the moment to tell Zoro. "Hey, Zoro." The swordsman opened his one good eye and looked at him intensely. "I will tell you what happened last night and the reason why you should believe that I didn't do it and that I am not guilty." Leon got no response from the swordsman and that silence gave him encouragement to go on in telling the part of his story.

….

Outside the infirmary room, there really was a big chunk of metal that covered the door.

…

Nami walked out of her room with an obvious fake smile on her face. As she opened the door, without warning, a cute reindeer jumped at her bosom to hug her tightly.

"Chopper~!" Nami screamed but decided to return the hug of the reindeer.

She hugged him tightly as she burrows her face in his fluffy neck. She felt like crying as she sniffs the mystic fur. Chopper looked up at her and she saw that the reindeer wants to cry too as his eyes produce beads of tears ready to fall down. She heard footsteps coming over them. She looked up and saw everyone at the deck except Leon and Zoro.

Everyone was looking at her smiling like nothing happened last night. She smiled back and sighed. "It will be in a few seconds." Usopp whispered to Sanji. And in a few seconds, Nami spoke. "Hey!" in her voice her true emotions are hidden "Sorry for last night-"But she was cut off.

"Yeah! yeah! We know you are sorry Nami." Luffy said while he approached closer to Nami. The navigator saw what Luffy was holding, Zoro's swords. He carelessly holds it like it was just any other toy.

"You are a terrible liar Nami." Usopp said in a cocky tone. Her attention went back at them and she was so sure that she can't mask her scared face now. She was caught-off guard.

"What are you talking about? I am not lying. Why would I lie?" Nami asked them.

"Or rather hide?" Sanji commented. "But of course, I can always forgive you for lying to me." He added. It surprised the navigator a lot.

"We know what Leon did to you last night and what you feel for what he did to you. We understand you." Franky stated. Nami was frozen in place while she hugs the reindeer at her bosom.

"Thank you everyone for understanding." Nami smiled at them. She thought the conversation was over when Usopp added something that shocked her.

"We know that you have been good friends with one another and been in love with him as you spend time with Leon." Usopp's tone was serious and it made Nami shakes with fear as he continued telling the rest. "We also know that Arlong have done bad things with you and Leon. We know that dark past of yours and that hidden story you didn't want to know others off.

"How did… how did you know?!" She still didn't know how to react at what she is hearing. Her body gave in. Sanji went over her to catch her arms as she fell at her knees.

"We have spies you know?" Luffy laughed. Robin and Brook went forward. "Sorry Navigator-san, we just want to help. Last night I told Franky about it and it turns out everyone out here were secretly listening." Robin gave her most apologetic smile at her.

"Don't worry Nami! We will protect you more than ever!" Chopper said as he slip of Nami's embrace to stand boldly hoping that she could see how serious he was.

"Yeah! Don't even think that we will think lowly of you. Before you became my crew, I already know. Just out of instinct I guess. I have been observing you ever since. Maybe I am just waiting for you to tell us yourself." Luffy gave her a sincere smile.

"I have some clues about it too and did some observation and research myself. You have hidden it quite well Navigator-san. I might say I am very impressed as it takes me to do great measures before I knew." Robin complemented her.

Nami didn't know if she would be angry, amazed, confused or just look foolishly happy at the burden being lifted at her.

"Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and I didn't have any idea since yesterday. " Franky admitted.

"Well, we didn't have any clue if Zoro knows." Usopp scratched his head and chuckled "We locked him at the infirmary room so that he will not be able to hear since we have already invaded too much of you, we decided to leave one out as you have requested Brook and Robin not to tell Zoro."

"YOHOHOHOHO! Poor swordsman-san!" Brook commented.

"You didn't want to trust us with that secret but Nami, we are your family and friends. You can trust us to accept you and protect you with all our strength!" Luffy cheerfully shouted and danced around her while Zoro's swords dangle at his rubbery embrace.

Nami looked around her and saw everyone smiling at her. Sanji nodded at her. Franky and Usopp gave her thumbs up. Brook gave her his signature laugh. Chopper looked at her sweetly. Robin gave her a gentle and reassuring smile. Luffy bent down to offer his hands out to her while his other hand clumsily holds the swords. Nami just stared at him. Tears started to fall down at her cheeks carelessly and as she reached for her hands to wipe it, it continued to flow ceaselessly.

"This…This is one of the happiest day of my life.. I thought you guys.. I don't know what to say. I.." Nami laughed while tears keep on falling down her cheeks.

Luffy tilt his head when she saw Nami laughing and crying at the same time. He thought maybe Nami is crazy after all. He was startled when his navigator took his hand. He lifted her up to a standing position. At that, Nami flung herself at Luffy in a tight embrace. The archeologist was surprised when the navigator reached for her and embraced her with Luffy.

They let go of the embrace and Sanji offered Nami his handkerchief, which the orange-haired girl accepted happily. Now a heavy burden was lifted upon her yet again. She was saved by the Strawhats pirates again.

"Okay then! Robin told me that when you confessed to Zoro that you cried because he held at his swords." Luffy confidently said while eyeing the swords he was holding.

Nami was dumbfounded hearing this from her captain. A vein popped in Nami's head but before she can react Luffy went to the railing.

"So I have decided to throw this overboard.." with that Luffy threw Zoror's swords.

Everything went slow motion.

Everyone's jaw dropped and at that moment a gust of wind and a sound of a crashed wooden door were heard from the infirmary. The metal block that seemed to cover the door that was placed by Franky and Usopp to prevent Zoro from getting out of the room, went flying down the ocean water.

A very angry and irritated Zoro came out (with Leon) while seemingly supporting Leon's shoulder to walk. He saw Luffy and his swords thrown in mid-air unto the ocean.

"SHIT!" He shouted

In his eyes, everything went in slow motion. His jaw dropped too and accidentally or intentionally threw Leon on the side as he ran and jumped over the railing to catch his precious swords. He caught two of his swords but missed Wado Ichimonji, Kuina's sword. He tried to reach for it but it seems to keep on falling away from Zoro. With this Zoro's eyes softened, like he had concluded and decided something. Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes a color orange passed by him. He looked at it and saw Nami reached for that sword. He tried to reach for Nami this time. Her hair flows and touched Zoro's reaching hands. He went to grab her arm but before he could do that a gust of wind caught them and lifted them back on board.

Nami and Zoro landed at the deck with much grace and balance. She gave the sword to Zoro and winked at him. "Hey! 10,000,000 beli for that!" and away she went as she punched Luffy at his head. Zoro was so stunned at that time to even come up with a smart reply at her. He even forgot to yell at Luffy for throwing his swords because he can't seem to forget that image of Nami that seemed to defying gravity as her hair flows with the wind.

"Zoro! We are just talking here about something you shouldn't—" Luffy was about to say it but Nami beat him to it and gave him a swollen face.

Zoro smirked at the sight. _'She seems back to herself again.' _He remembered Franky and Usopp and looked for them and saw that they were unsuccessfully hiding themselves behind Robin as the archeologist steps aside to reveal the two culprits.

"Robin dear! That's unfair you should not expose me to danger~!" Franky cooed at her. Robin just chuckled at the cyborg.

"Nami…" Suddenly everyone become quiet when they heard Leon called out to her. Instinctively, which confused and made Zoro more curious, Robin, Sanji, Brook, Franky and Usopp stood in front of Nami like they are protecting her from Leon.

_'Something must have happened while we are in the infirmary. They know something I don't' _this was the first time the swordsman kind of feel out of place in the crew. He doesn't understand why wouldn't they join him and lock him instead. It wasn't like it was his birthday and decided to have a surprise party for him for them to hide what they talked about.

But Leon continued to walk forcefully and roughly near Nami. He was having a hard time since his injury from Sanji is not that fully healed. His knees gave in and fell unto the wood deck. He looked at her pleadingly. "Please! Listen to me.." Everyone was surprised when Luffy and Zoro with Chopper, went beside Leon as if they agree with him and stand by him. "You should listen to this man.." Zoro said.

This shocked them. Why would the swordsman say that? They don't know but through hard times and all, they have learned to trust him and his instinct except his sense of direction.

Nami was having a hard time to look at Leon and eventually when their eyes met, the man spoke.

"I am sorry about what happened last night!" Leon said. "But the fact is, I am not as sorry and as guilty at that."

"FUCK THIS—" Sanji muttered under his breath but he was stopped when a deadly glare directed at him came from their captain.

"What happened that bloody night…and last night was not my doing!" Leon shouted.

_'What bloody night is he talking about?' _Zoro thought. He looked at Nami.

"It is not my doing believe me!" tears started to fall from Leon's eyes. "ARLONG! ARLONG.. HE MADE ME DO IT!" he shouted and with that everyone was evidently shocked as Nami gasped like she needed air.

_'ARLONG!?' _Nami was shaking as scenes from that NIGHT came flashing at her head like pictures of a haunted past.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note/s:

Hi dear readers, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more updates. I have a lot of pending fanfic stories to write too so stay tuned for new story titles that I will post in this section. I am going to rewrite and change Chapter 1 of Hidden Story. So like I said, Stay tuned!

Thanks to Novi-chan's review! Uwah! A good spoil~! Haha, I looked it up after I read your review. Aaaah! Sabo is really alive! I knew it! I am excited to see him grown up too. Hope there's a Sabo with Nami scenes hihih! I am so hyped!

Thanks also to those who favorite and follow this story~!


	11. Two Beating Hearts

**Author's note: ** I do not own One Piece!

.

.

But, enjoy this little fanfic chapter! Hihih,

.

.

Happy reading~!

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nami hugged herself while Leon suggested them to go inside the kitchen.

"It is not safe to talk about this in the open, there are spies underwater. Kraken has informed me this early morning." He then led them to the kitchen while Nami still stood at the deck.

It was hard for her to talk about that Arlong again but she decided that she has to be strong for everyone. They have been protecting her and understanding her physical weakness, it won't do good to even show them much more burden to tend.

Nami took a deep breath, "YOSH!" she shouted quietly to herself as she shot her fist up in the air.

"That's the spirit!" she was startled when Zoro was still there behind her. He passed by the orange haired woman but his grin didn't go unnoticed by the navigator. She happily followed him through the kitchen, secretly grateful to see a glimpse of his smile. It gave her courage.

.

.

.

Zoro let Nami in first and saw that the only vacant sit is beside her. He was kind of feeling awkward as he took the sit. He moved a little and accidentally, his elbow touched hers. It gave him a familiar sensation in his stomach and his heart is beating crazy. He was quite aware that his body keeps on doing this around the navigator. The cyborg explained it to him but the swordsman chooses not to believe a single thing about it. He looked anywhere just to divert his attention, but he was met by a knowing smile from some nakamas. He shook his head and tried to listen to what Leon was about to say even when the man had already told him the story when they were in the infirmary.

"Before we went to your drawing room THAT night, Arlong went to visit my grandpa at the mansion. They were just talking and I was there trying to eavesdrop much of their conversation. Suddenly he attacked grandpa. I went to attack Arlong but failed. For some reason, I woke up inside grandpa's clinic with a strange doctor and Arlong's body by my side. After that I have fallen back to sleep. After quite a long time, I was awakened by force to walk with Arlong even if my body obviously is giving up because of some unknown pain in my chest. Nami… When THAT night happened, the next day I went to you like IT never happened." Leon started.

Nami just nodded at him but not looking directly at his eyes and it hurt Leon so much.

_'What happened between them?_' Zoro tried to think of anything.

"With that you slapped me in the face and punched me like you will never forgive me for the rest of your life. After that, I went to Arlong to ask him myself of what happened since I can't remember anything that much. He told me everything. Every detail of it and it made my heart boil with anger. I was so angry at him and can't have the courage to face you that day. It's been months since I saw you right? And in those months I have come up a plan to defeat Arlong and save you and your village just like what I told you before I leave you." Leon looked at her trying to see if she still remembers.

Nami just nodded again.

Leon sighed and continued, "That day when I leave East Blue, I knew you still hasn't forgiven me. It gave me restless nights Nami. But I resolved to be strong so I can beat Arlong for you and in my journey I met Sabo."

Luffy's head perked up at the mention of the name.

"He has taught me a lot, both good and bad to help me become strong. Navigation skills and combat skills. But my capabilities and skills just reached my limitation as a human being. I gave up and left him without advice. "

Zoro can't believe this man would just give up.

"But one day, I ate a very awful fruit when I was exploring on an island. I discovered that I have eaten a devil fruit in which the one who has eaten it will have power and control over weather/climate. I went back to Sabo to tell him and train me. He did train me and I did become someone I want to, but Sabo seems to disagree with me often. My ideas, my plans and goals seem low for him and so we part our ways." His voice became dark and low while he reminisces with the time he spent with his mentor.

"As I become stronger and have enough riches and power in my hand I went back for you Nami.. I actually have prepared everything for us, for you and your village. "

Franky made a side comment, "whew~! Can you top that bro?" the cyborg nudged at the swordsman.

"Tch! Shut it! I'm going to be the greatest swordsman." Zoro whispered in response.

"But every night something weird and abominable is happening. It feels like my body moves by itself and keeps on calling out to you." Leon lowered his head. "At first I thought I just miss you so much, so I went back to Cocoyashi village and Arlong park. When I arrived, I was surprised to know that the village was saved by a bunch of pirates, the Strawhat pirates. I learned from Nojiko that you joined the crew. I feel lost knowing that I've been too late to save you. I thought the obsessive desire to you will finally calm down a little knowing that you are now alright, but every night it seems to have become stronger. I even met with Hachi and with that I made some investigation and asked around for some information." Leon said darkly.

"What did you find out?" Robin asked curiously.

"That I don't have a heart." He gravely answered the dark haired woman.

"Yeah.. I was surprised too when I checked on him in the infirmary. I was tending his injuries and as I check his pulse there was nothing! I went to listen to his heart with my stethoscope but there was nothing! Then, he explained everything to me and Luffy." Chopper sadly looked at Leon.

"Before Arlong made me do THAT to Nami, he took my heart and surgically placed it beside his heart with the help of Hogback." They all gasped except Luffy, Chopper and Zoro but Leon continued his story. "With that, Arlong can make me do everything he wants. I was his puppet. But it can only happen at night, when his other heart is at rest."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nami asked him gravely.

"I am telling you this…because…I need your help Nami. I need your friends help. I lied when I just needed a ride to go to Deadman's Island. The truth is I have been following you guys, Nojiko knew my story already and said that my plan to ask for your help will surely advantage me. She said that the Strawhat pirates are good guys." Leon immediately bowed his head as if pleading.

"SURE! WE WILL HELP YOU!" Luffy shouted and wiggled his arms excitedly.

Leon smiled at him but it eventually faded when he saw Nami's face was still full of worry and fear.

"Nami…" He called out to her. "I am doing this not for me, but for your safety. I cannot live knowing that every night I will pursue and follow you and do something that will ruin you and make me regret and hunt me in the afterlife. I am already experiencing it after THAT happen and I don't want to do more harm to you. I even tried to stab myself to make my body stop but it didn't work." Leon unbuttoned his black coat and showed them hundreds of scars around his chest and his abdominal muscles.

"Oh~!My~!" Robin chuckled when she realized she was quite fascinated by the man's lean and toned muscles. She eyed the navigator and chuckled when Nami was as shock and fascinated like her. Franky and Zoro was quite annoyed by the man's display. They are not insecure by it, but it seems that the two females liked the view too much.

_'Are East Blue folk really suicidal freaks? I saw Nami stab herself at Arlong Park too.'_ Usopp shook his head.

"I know that being with you in this ship has increased the danger but I have to risk it otherwise I wouldn't be able to ask for Strawhat's help. I know that they are the right crew who would help us. Even in a short period of time to have known them, I know they can be trusted. Every island that you have visited, I visited too and the people there always told me good things about this crew you are in. "Leon stood up and went over to Luffy.

"Thank you Strawhat for your willingness to help me." He said as he remembered that the captain had already agreed to help him.

He then approached Nami and Zoro eyed him suspiciously. He kneeled in front of her and asked, "Nami, my dear.. Will you agree? Agree for me to make a short alliance with this crew and you?" Nami was lost for words. She wasn't ready for this but as she thought more about this, she was quite being sympathetic to Leon. _'To think that you are forever hunted and ordered to do something you don't want to. Just like my days in Arlong park…'_ She feels for Leon. She also remembered the day when Law formed an alliance with them. _'I almost trusted Law at that time, how much more a longtime friend who needed and plead for your help.'_ Nami thought to herself. Now that she knew that it wasn't Leon's doing of abusing her and that he deeply cares for her, it erased all her doubts and fears about him.

She looked at him and saw the sincerity and determination of the Leon she knew long ago. The Leon she fell in love with. She nodded at him shyly. Leon thanked Nami by kissing her hand. Leon almost cried but tried his best to stop it. Nami chuckled at him and punched Leon playfully at his shoulder.

Zoro, after seeing this, turned his gaze away from them. He can't take it any longer. The swordsman didn't even realize that he was holding the edge of the table very tightly. A crack sound came from it and it made some of their nakamas to look at him and at his hands. It's beginning to form a dent and was obviously on its way to being destroyed but before that could happen, "OI MARIMO! SAKE!" Sanji threw at him a bottle of sake which he always catches successfully. Immediately he gulped half of it and placed it in the table with a loud thud making Nami looked back at him curiously.

"Could you keep that down? You'll ruin the table! Don't do anything that will cost you more! You can't even buy your own sake!" Nami stuck her tongue out on him.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm going to pay it anyway." Zoro chuckled loudly.

"OI! Moss-head! You better pay NAMI SWAN!" Sanji shouted at him while he placed the swordsman's breakfast carelessly at the table.

They were about to do some loud bickering but Leon asked Brook something that made everyone curious. While they were having their noisy argument Brook has asked Leon why he wanted to go to Deadman's Island so badly. "What's in that island that could help us stop Arlong's control over you?"

Leon asked Brook to get the Deadman's Island poster invitation.

"Where did you get that?" Franky asked.

"I was alone near the tangerine grove when a mysteriously looking sea gull went over me and gave it to me." The skeleton then showed them the poster.

"WOAH!" Luffy and Chopper shouted in amazement. The poster showed a golden jolly roger shinning and bold with a dark illuminating violet background. Usopp read aloud what was written in the poster.

"DEADMAN'S ISLAND presents GRAND PIRATE RACE!"

"Hey it also says here: food contests, bazaar, parade, circus, sake and more!" The sharpshooter shouted. Everyone became really interested.

"We have to join the GRAND PIRATE RACE!" Leon said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Whoever wins, will have the Golden Ica Skull Stone. That artifact has the answers about the dark ancient surgery that was done in me by Doctor Hogback. It was carved on that stone. We have to win before Arlong will be set free from Impel Down. For some unknown reason, he was about to be released from that prison." He told them.

They all looked serious after Leon informed them about it but Luffy lightened the mood saying, "We defeated him before, we will definitely defeat him again!" He shouted. Everyone smiled at him.

Though she didn't show much of it, Robin was really excited to explore that island about the Golden Ica Skull Stone.

"Wooh! This is going to be an exciting Christmas pirate race!" Luffy shouted. Leon just chuckled while Nami punched the captain in the head. "It's Grand Pirate Race, Luffy!" Usopp corrected.

After that, they began another chaotic breakfast at the kitchen. Leon stared at them dumbfounded. _'I really hope Nojiko was right about this.' _He told himself jokingly.

….

Later that night, a submarine emerged from the sea near the Deadman's Island.

"Captain! We have searched the island." Penguin shouted by the shore.

Loud festive music, people's shadow dancing in the night, and a hundred pirate and marine ships were docked at the shore.

The front hatch opened. "Good. Looks like a lively place." Law commented as he looked at the bright party lights and lanterns at the center of the island. But he suspiciously eyed three ship docked far away from them. One ship that caught his attention was the Sun pirate ship. Another one was the Kid pirate ship and the last one was something he should check himself. _'Is Doflamingo really here? I hope I was just mistaken.'_ Law thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's note/s:**

Hi dear readers! Did you enjoy this chapter? Hope to hear some feedbacks from you!

There is really an Ica Stone, you can search it, but its not golden and skull shaped.

Thanks to Novi-chan's review! How was your weekend? Don't worry Novi-chan~! I only read and will only write Nami fanfic ;) She seems to fit with everyone! I appreciate your feedback! More love to you and to my fellow readers~!

Hey! Don't worry! More ZoNa moments in the next chapter!


	12. Inner Demon

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: **Oda-sama owns One Piece~!

Greetings to my dear readers,

This chapter is made with love for you guys~!

Enjoy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Another morning in the Thousand Sunny is noisy. Zoro went out of the Men's quarter with a yawn. He expected to see Luffy, Usopp and Chopper playing cards again but what surprised him was the fact that the weather control man was playing with them, lifting his crewmates up in midair with his devil fruit. The swordsman didn't even realize that he was now slightly being lifted by Leon's subtle wind.

"Hahahaha! Join us!" Leon cheerfully smiled at him.

Zoro was about to take a step away from them but he was lifted immediately in midair. The wind that carried the swordsman led him towards Leon and Luffy.

"WOOOH! Hey ! Zoro will play with us!" Luffy called to the others.

"Really? Yehey!" Chopper cheered while he hugged Zoro's head out of excitement.

"That's new!" Usopp commented.

"It really is. Maybe he would like a certain someone to see how he is good with kids." Robin added an unnecessary and out of topic comment. The archeologist was reading while floating in midair too.

"Yeah! That's cool bro! Keep that up until she woke up!" Franky said while swimming in the wind towards Robin.

Leon snickered when he saw the swordsman's face turn pink to red when he was caught-off guard by the comments of his own crewmates. "So you really do have a thing with my dear Nami? No?" He said.

A vein popped at Zoro's head. "PUT ME DOWN!" the swordsman said while he tried to shake himself out of the wind.

"Answer me first." Leon said.

"NOW!" Zoro ordered and Leon immediately let Zoro down. The swordsman landed gracefully on the deck and went inside the kitchen.

When he was out of sight, everyone laughed. They were just playing with the swordsman but it turns out that he unknowingly confessed to everyone that he really do have feelings for Nami.

"Silence means yes!" Usopp added and with that they chuckled. Of course, Luffy and Chopper didn't get why they were laughing. The innocent ones were quite annoyed at the swordsman for not playing with them again so they didn't know why the others would laugh while it was obviously annoying when the swordsman was snobbish early in the morning. Luffy pouted.

Unfortunately Zoro didn't hear them or even have any clue of their talking behind his back. He was just clearly irritated at that Leon. _'That man is asking me if I have feelings for Nami? He doesn't have any right.'_ Zoro thought as he sat at the dinning chair.

"Oi! Sleepyhead! You should be grateful I even spared you some breakfast. Luffy was about to eat that but—"The cook was interrupted by Zoro's unusual response.

"Thank you." The swordsman began to eat. The cook stood there dumbfounded.

"What happened to you? Are you sick?" Sanji asked.

This irritated Zoro and he was about to start a non-sense argument with the cook when the door to the kitchen opened. A sleepy Nami entered. The swordsman chuckled at himself when he noticed how beautiful Nami was even with her beautiful orange hair was sticking out all over the place. When Sanji prepared breakfast for the navigator, Zoro eyed her intensely still thinking about what "THAT NIGHT" Leon was talking about.

He was very determined to find out.

He was surprised when the navigator looked back at him and smirked. "What? You decided to pay for ALL your debt?" she laughed.

"Do whatever you want." He answered in a cocky tone.

And so, his breakfast was filled with smart wordplay and banter with the orange haired woman.

….

After he has eaten breakfast he was forced to help the cook to wash the dishes. When he was finished with the irritating and boring chore, he decided to go train at the Crow's Nest. But as he exited the kitchen he was welcomed by an uncanny scene. He saw Nami with Leon sitting under the tree in the lawn deck. They were whispering to one another. Nami even pushed herself closer to whisper at Leon's ears. He even noticed Nami's breasts pushed up as it touched the man's shoulder. Leon said something to Nami and it made the navigator laugh with delight.

_'Shouldn't Nami feel uncomfortable around this guy?'_ Zoro asked himself. He was really at the tip of getting angry and going between this two but he decided to ask someone first about what really happened that night.

He looked up at the main mast and saw Usopp tending his garden.

Usopp was whistling happily to himself as he pondered on romantic memories of him and Kaya. His whistling slowly died down as he realizes someone was behind him. The sharpshooter can sense an angry spirit inside the person behind him. He braced at his impending doom as he slowly turned to look at the man. He was startled when his nose touched the tip of a sword.

"KYIIIIEEEEE!Wh..What..What is it?" Usopp gulped carefully to prevent himself for moving an inch.

"TELL..ME..WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!" Zoro hissed at him.

Usopp scratched his head and quietly panics when Zoro placed the tip of the sword at his eye. "I…I..What are you talking about? Wh-what night?" He asked but quietly praying that Zoro was not asking about Nami's dark past.

"When Nami screamed at the women's quarters." Zoro stated and at this Usopp sighed relived that it was not THAT.

The sharpshooter began to tell what happened the night Nami screamed. He told Zoro what Leon did at her while pinning the navigator at the door. Usopp unintentionally told that scene to the swordsman in a detailed and exaggerated way. Zoro slowly lowered his sword while breathing heavily as his imagination runs wild as graphic details of the story was being told to him.

Zoro immediately sheathed his sword and briskly walked out of Usopp's sight.

"What's his problem?" Usopp scratched his head and went back to tending his little garden.

….

The swordsman went up the Crow's nest to train. But as he entered the room, he just sat in the middle of the wood floor completely not touching the dumbbells and definitely not doing some look-out for possible danger at the sea. He just sat there thinking of what Usopp told him. His breathing became erratic and heavy again as his mind showed him an image of Nami, the image of the navigator breathing hard and calling out to his name.

He has clearly no experience to such thing but he keeps on having dreams about the navigator. "This is the perverted cook's fault for showing me his dirty magazines!" He punched the wood floor. He closed his eyes and saw an image of Nami breathing heavily against the door and calling out his name again.

"This got to stop." Zoro decided to do something about it and thought of a plan. But slowly sleep has overpowered him.

Zoro felt the hatch to the Crow's nest open and he sensed Nami enter. He pretended to sleep. The sleeping swordsman sparked her interest. She crawled closer to him and comfortably sat on his lap. Slowly she buried her fingers through his hair and massaged his skull. The swordsman woke up and growl at the pleasure from her fingers. Nami tilted her head at him and whispered at his ears. "Zoro.." She purred against him "Zoro.." She called as if looking for him. Nami closed the gap between them like she was getting closer for a kiss. But she immediately stopped halfway. She was breathing aggressively in front of him. 'Her breath smells like meat.' Zoro thought. He waits for her to kiss him but Nami keeps on exhaling in front of him.. 'Smells like meat..' The swordsman thought feeling awkward with the situation.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Luffy's mouth opened widely in front of him. Luffy was exhaling madly at the swordsman's face and behind him were Usopp and Nami laughing at him. Zoro was irritated and threw his captain's face away from him.

"ARRGH! SO THAT'S WHY IT SMELLS LIKE MEAT!" He angrily shouted at them and asked his captain, "WHAT'S WITH YOU TODAY?! YOU'RE GETTING CRAZIER EVERYDAY!"

Luffy pouted at him and asked him, "What are you dreaming about Zoro?" The captain just stood there while picking his nose.

Zoro jolted back and said "N-N-Nothing! It was all about swords." Usopp (who clearly knew he was lying), Luffy and Chopper titled their head in front of him wondering why his face looks so red. The swordsman immediately went away from them.

_'So it was another dream?'_ He was frantic having another weird dream about that navigator. He massaged his aching head. The swordsman looked around and saw everyone was inside the Crow's nest, well, not everyone. Franky and Robin was not around. Leon, he saw was on the lawn deck looking straight ahead to nowhere.

Nami was on the bench sitting comfortably while reading one of her magazines. As he was slowly approaching her, he kind of read a little of the cover page which says, "How to make a man love you!" and the other one was "Ways to make out with someone you don't love and be totally satisfied with it!".

He sighed.

"Why would you read something like that?" he asked her.

"What?" Nami looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Never mind. Why are you all here?" He immediately changed the subject.

"Hmm, Leon suggested that we should use Coup De Burst SINCE LUFFY HERE KEEPS ON BOTHERING EVERYONE ON HOW STUPIDLY BORED HE WAS!" Nami emphasized the last words by screaming it over Luffy.

The captain noticed Nami while he was still picking his nose. He went over them and threw a booger on Nami's cheeks.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nami screamed at the top of her lungs which made everyone cover their ears.

Luffy rolled on the floor while laughing at her. The navigator stomped her heels on his shoulders making him scream of pain, though Luffy's scream was obviously exaggerated.

Nami was about to cry out of irritation but she was held back by surprise when Zoro offered his handkerchief at her.

"Wipe it off with this, and stop screaming." He handed her the handkerchief while looking away from her. She happily accepted.

Zoro, not wanting to feel awkward, went to one corner and pretended to sleep.

Brook and Usopp looked at each other and snickered quietly.

While Zoro pretends to sleep, he can't seem to forget what Usopp told him about what Leon did to Nami at the women's quarters.

….

They now approached the mid-ocean ridge and the rip sea current of Deadman's island and with the help of Kraken they were lifted out of the ocean water and thrown directly to the port. Robin with Luffy started to explore the island as they heard faint festive music and saw party lights and fireworks from afar. The others decided to just explore the island in the morning since it was almost midnight when they arrived. Robin forced Nami and Zoro to stay behind for watch duty while everyone was sleeping.

Since every night Leon would be under Arlong's command, he was locked now inside the energy room. Franky made some modifications on the room and placed some Sea Stones to prevent Leon from using his powers to escape. They have taken precautions to prevent something bad to happen to Nami, in which Leon was happy to comply.

No one noticed that someone was observing them.

….

Nami was finished doing her maps so she decided to tend for her tangerine groves. After she had finished, she decided to head to the women's quarters to sleep but someone took hold of her wrist and pinned her against the main mast.

"Ah!" Nami let out a sound as she accidentally banged her head against the mast.

She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see Zoro in front of her. He violently held her hands above her head. Zoro was breathing heavily against her. Nami looked at his hungry eyes and her lips slowly opened with desire. He lowered his head on her shoulder and breathes in her scent.

"Oranges. You smell like oranges." Nami didn't reply for she was lost and hypnotized by his husky voice.

He looked at her lips and growled "Why don't you scream Nami?" She loves hearing him call her name.

"Why would I scream….Zoro?" He loves the sound of his name escape her soft lips.

"Scream like the night Leon pinned you against the door." Nami licked her lips while eyeing him lustfully. Zoro grunts as he fights his inner demon.

She reached forward and slightly touched his lips with her to tease him. The sensation tickled both of them like it awakened something hidden very deep inside them.

"Zoro..Zoro..mhmm.." and with that, "I can't… take… this anymore.." the swordsman growled at her and violently crushed his lips against her.

Nami tried to free her hands to touch him but he didn't let go. She hugged his body with her legs and aggressively pushed him closer to her body.

"Aah!" She moaned as she felt his hardened member.

Zoro growled at her sound and at the force. He then lifted her shirt and his hand slowly made its way up to her back and was surprised when Nami wasn't wearing a bra. He was fighting the urge to touch her in front. He licked her neck. It tickled her. Slowly his hands made its way under her breast while he continues to kiss her at her neck and down to her collar bone. His fingers accidentally touched her tit.

"Zoroooh.." and she moaned in pleasure.

This made him want to have more.

"Don't ever be near that Leon again.." He growled at her angrily.

What Zoro said gave her the feeling of melting inside but as she thought about it more she became angry at him. She tried to escape from his grip and was successful and immediately tried to push him away from her. He looked up at her and passionately kissed her on the lips. His lips made its way down to her chin and she moaned for more. She felt herself becoming wet as he pinned her against the mast with his body.

But Nami still keep on pushing away and then he looked at her. He was surprised to see Nami looking at him angrily. She wiped her lips like she didn't like Zoro kissing her.

"So this is all about Leon!?" Nami angrily shouted at him.

"What?" He asked surprised and confused at the same time.

"Why was it when Leon came, you suddenly show yourself and tell me not to be around a guy? You know what! Fuck you! Fuck you!" She screamed at his face.

"Yeah.. Let's fuck…" He told her in a serious tone.

Nami felt herself turned on by what he said but she did her best to appear angry at him, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed at him and ran away towards the women's quarters. She shut the door loudly.

"Argh! What am I saying…" Zoro felt angry at himself for letting Nami go.

" .Tsk."

Zoro finally felt someone at the ship. He immediately looked around and saw from a dark corner of the railing, a more solid black shadow of a man with a hat and long coat. The man stood up and his outfit was now exposed by the light from the port though his upper body was still overshadowed, his eyes were seen as it glints with pleasure and interest.

"Aren't you a bit slow for a swordsman?" Law laughed at him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it and please let me know by giving reviews/feedback/comment about this chapter or whatever you just wanted to say. I don't want to sound desperate but I just want to hear from you guys.

.

.

MESSAGE TO MY BELOVED REVIEWERS:

.

.

Thank you Chopper-chi for your review~! Yeah! There will be LawxNami. Hihi! This story won't be complete without that so please keep in touch and stay tuned for more!

P.S. You are right, Zoro being jealous is cute! Reading fanfics with that makes our day! Haha!

.

.

.

Thanks also to Novi-chan for your review~! Ahahaha, I have noticed that the previous chapters doesn't have much ZoNa in it, so I hope to make it up to you all by creating more ZoNa scenes in the next chapters and yes there will be LawNa! You're so sweet~! I was bored and sad too when I wasn't able to post some updates.

P.S. Don't worry, Zoro will definitely not kill you, and if he did Law will protect you! Yey! /

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you everyone for staying tuned! Please continue to do so!


	13. Falling

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: ODA-sama owns One Piece**. I am just a One Piece fan who daydreams and falls in love with adventure.

Arrr! My hearties and dear lass! May ye enjoy another not so addled chapter!

But may yer beating hearts be filled with ROMANCE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Law sternly.

"Just going for a walk and I just noticed you two here." Law smirked at him. "But you know, you really…are…slow—"

"Don't tell me what to do." Zoro turned away from him. He walked with heavy footsteps as he went down the stairs.

"Do you really know what to do?" Law asked him. "Can you handle her? It seems to me that you don't even have a clue."

"…" Zoro just stood there, his fist clenched tightly.

" .Tsk." Law was clearly teasing him and when he turned around aggressively, he was not surprised when the surgeon of death was nowhere to be found.

Zoro chose not to overly think his conversation with Law. But what aroused his curiosity was why the Heart Pirates are here and the fact that what Law said keeps on repeating inside his head, he knew that man brought another trouble.

….

The swordsman stood at the center of the lawn deck. His mind clearly went back to what he did with Nami and how she seems to like it. He was beginning to question Leon and Nami's relationship if they even have one. Zoro grunted when he remembered the confusing things Nami told him, and decided that he would make her talk. Even if it will take him forever, he knew he had to know. He got the feeling that she's been hiding something from him.

He went towards the women's quarter and knocked at the door. There was no response.

"Nami…" His tone was pleading and continues to knock at the door. But there was still no response coming from the navigator.

He felt something move inside the door. Zoro turned around to lean his back to the door while he comfortably seats on the floor.

"We need to talk.." He said.

"I don't want to.." Zoro heard her answer. The navigator was leaning and sitting at the opposite side of the door. In a side view of this, they seemed to be leaning on each other's back.

Zoro smirked "Tch. You're already talking."

There was no response from her so he decided to tell her little of what he was thinking right now.

"You should understand that I am not a man of words. Everybody wants to talk too much and I'm just not like that. "He said.

He took a deep breath and sighed, " I just..Can you remember those times? Do you remember when you tried to stop Buggy's canon ball to hit Luffy and.. I went just in the nick of time to…." He sighed again and scratched his head "Nevermind.." 

After that a deep silence fell on them. _"Can you handle her?"_ Zoro felt as if he was being challenged by Law. The swordsman didn't know that Nami was still awake contemplating on the words he said. She completely understood what he was trying to say to her but still, it hurts her knowing that the swordsman can't seem to make up his mind about her. 

'_Thank you Zoro, for giving me another reason to just forget about you.'_ Nami said as she was oblivious that she herself still didn't understand the true intentions of the swordsman when he keeps on protecting her and caring for her when she's in front of danger. She quite misunderstood the swordsman's reason of kissing her earlier. 

_'It's just another MAN thing!'_ She reasoned to herself. 

Slowly as silence quickly made it obvious, they were slowly being drifted to sleep. Nami entered a deep sleep while the swordsman, though sleeping, keeps guard on her from outside dangers. 

Robin with a very tired Luffy on her shoulder saw a sleeping swordsman blocking the door to the women's quarters. She chuckled and went towards the men's room to sleep beside Franky's protective arms. 

…. 

The next morning, Zoro woke up groggy from sleep as he was awakened by noisy chattering at the lawn deck. Before he stood up, he stretched his mighty arms up in the air. He dusted his robe, he growl as he tried to stand up as it seemed to him that he gained back pain due to sleeping outdoors and by leaning against a hard wooden door. At that same time, Nami woke up and was surprised that she has slept curled up on the floor the entire night. She tried to stand up but felt an aching muscles throb as she move. 

As Zoro approached the others with a groggy and irritated look, it surprised him to see Luffy talking to Law. It was like they were talking about something serious. _'So he let the others know that he's on the island too.' _The surgeon looked at him and smirked which clearly have a deeper meaning that he cannot seem to fathom. The others look like they were talking about something else. Nami went to join them and she stood next to Zoro. She also wears a very groggy and irritated look. 

Robin chuckled and Usopp, who was one of the observers of the two hot-headed, laughed pointing his finger at them. "You two looked like twins! Haha!" he said. 

"Yohohoho! They said couples eventually look like brothers and sisters when they are truly in love!" The skeleton added. They are clearly making things exaggerated as it was only their messy hair and groggy faces that are similar. 

Nami being very irritated by the comments fixed her hair and composure. 

She saw Law looking straight at her like he was about to say something but Leon went down and joined them and saw Law. 

"Is he the supernova Law?" he asked nonchalantly. "You don't look that good in person." Leon said in a cocky tone. Law's face darkened at the comment. Zoro and Usopp tried to contain their laughter by holding their mouth. 

The surgeon was professional and matured enough to take a deep breath and ignore the comment. He went towards Nami. "I saw something in this island Nami-ya, that I think you will really love." Law smiled at her. "Would you come with me so I can show you?" 

"I have to ask Luffy first." She answered. 

"I have already asked Strawhat-ya, and he agreed as long as I will bring you back before sunset." He confidently looked at Zoro and Leon. 

Leon was mysteriously calm about the situation while Zoro was shaking and agitated with anger. The swordsman just folded his arms together to prevent himself from unsheathing his sword and cut this cocky surgeon into pieces. The swordsman has every right to react that way because it has been days that he was dealing with a rival. Not just days but years, which is Sanji. 

"Whooa! You never asked Nami sis." Franky whispered at him while nudging the swordsman's arms. 

And with that Zoro didn't think twice, "THERE SHOULD BE SOMEONE TO GO WITH THEM TO WATCH OVER NAMI. SHE ALWAYS ATTRACTS DANGER SO I VOLUNTEER." He kind of screamed it in front of everyone and feeling awkward with their stares, he stretched his arms and hands and a crackling sound of bones are heard as he emphasize that he was getting ready for some danger. 

Another crackling sound was heard as Nami punched him on the head. 

"IDIOT! You don't have to shout it out loud!" She looked at him angrily. 

"Whatever." He answered. 

"By the way Law," Nami went nearer the surgeon "What was it that you want me to see? Is that a treasure?" Now Nami have her hands clasped together as she leans herself at his shoulder with her eyes twinkling in delight. 

"It can be, or may not be." Law answered. 

"What are you saying? Are you an idiot?" Luffy asked Law innocently. 

Everybody sweat drop and Law's face became dark in annoyance. Nami whose attention now was in her idiotic captain gave Luffy a death glare. Luffy faced her while he picks his nose. A large creepy smile began to form at his face. He immediately flicked a booger out of his fingers towards Nami. She went behind a dazed Law and used him as her shield. Everyone did their best to contain their laughter. Law felt something sticky in his right cheek and grabbed it. 

He looked at it and saw that it was green and gooey. 

Law's face became darker as he felt enraged by what the Strawhat pirates are doing to him. A menacing aura and a sharp glint in his eyes made Usopp and Chopper jolt back behind Zoro. 

_'Why did I even think of forming an alliance with an idiot?'_

He angrily flicked the booger towards a laughing rubber man. Luffy choked as he felt something entered his mouth while he was laughing hysterically. He swallowed it. 

Everyone was laughing at the confused captain. 

Law gave a victorious smirk at Luffy. 

Usopp came over to Luffy and patted his back saying, "This is your second time Luffy.." Luffy tilted his head at him as the sharpshooter was trying hard not to laugh "to..to..SWALLOW A BOOGER WAHAHAHA!" Usopp and Nami remembered how Zoro forced Luffy to drink a glass of water with a booger on it. 

After quite a long laugh, everyone (except Law and Luffy, who tries to clog out the booger in his mouth) finally sighed in satisfaction at the funny scene they just saw. Nami informed them about the plans for that day. 

"I suggest that Sanji..Where's Sanji?" Nami asked while looking around. 

"Yohohoho! He told me he would go early to check on some girly bar." Brook answered. 

Usopp stuck out his tongue with disgust. 

"SANJI!? BUT WHAT ABOUT BREAKFAST!?" Luffy screamed too loud and earned another free punch for a swollen face. 

"You don't have to shout you idiot!" Nami told him. 

"Whoa! Navigator-san seems to be back to her lively self again!" Robin commented while she looked at the swordsman. "Did something happened between you two swordsman-san?" She whispered to him and Franky lifted his sun glasses to look at him intently. 

They both gave a mischievous smile to the swordsman. 

Zoro felt his face heat up and decided to ignore the two annoying love birds. 

Nami instructed everyone to go to the town to buy some supplies and to gather information about the Grand Pirate Race. While she, along with Law and Zoro, would check out what the surgeon is talking about. 

…. 

They have decided to look for a restaurant first so that they can eat breakfast. Sanji was a caring cook for before he leave he post a note on the kitchen door that he prepared everyone a bento box which was locked on the refrigerator but when everyone went to look for it, the whole refrigerator was so clean that it looked like brand new. It was so clean it felt like all the food was licked by someone with a very large stomach. 

"Only an idiot would post something like that on the door." Zoro commented. Everyone nodded in agreement even Luffy, who was obviously the culprit. "Yeah! Sanji is such an idiot." The captain added. Usopp face palmed. 

…. 

While on their way to the restaurant, Leon walked beside Zoro. The swordsman eyed him suspiciously. 

"Hey! Could you watch over Nami for me? I don't trust that Law guy." He looked at the surgeon with great doubt. 

"You don't have to tell me what to do!" Zoro hissed at him. 

"Okay! Okay!" Leon defensively lifted his hands in surrender. "Jeez, you are so grumpy!" 

Before Zoro can retaliate, Leon called everyone. 

"I'll just catch up with you guys later; I need to check on something." He was about to run towards his destination but went back to give Nami a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"WHAA-" Zoro was thunderstruck by what happened in front of him. Leon winked at him as if saying to the swordsman that he already won. 

Leon ran towards the dense forest while waving back at them. 

Everyone was shocked even Nami looks like a gaping fish. Zoro was dead speechless. 

"What a sneaky guy." Law commented. 

"IM HUNGRRRRRRRRREEEEEYYYYYYYY~! CAN WE GO NOW?" Luffy whined completely oblivious to the situation. 

…. 

While they are having their brunch on a restaurant nearby the port, everybody seems to have something to talk about except for Zoro, who was quiet after the kiss incident. Nami noticed this. 

"Zoro?" Nami whispered as they were just sitting next to each other. 

The swordsman didn't budge. He just sat there with his eyes closed. 

"Maybe, let's talk later." Nami suggested. She placed her hands over his knees and felt the swordsman tensed. She giggled but half-heartedly. 

She really wanted to tell Zoro about her dark past, but there's always something happening or someone interfering before she does. 

After a while, Zoro heard Nami snickered beside him and the others followed after her. He heard them all laughing now but his pride keeps on telling himself to act strong and firm and not react on what Leon did to Nami. But deep inside, he was at war with his pride. He wanted to react, to shout or to do something about it but there is still times when pride wants to lead. 

But letting pride lead you have its own price. He learned this after what was about to happen to him. 

Then, their laughter and chuckling became louder than before. He was about to open his one good eye but Luffy beat him to it. He was frozen, tensed and awkwardly stiff when he jolted up in surprise as two sticks suddenly went up to his nostrils. The swordsman looked down and saw two chopsticks in his nostrils. 

"ZORO! DO THE CHOPSTICK DANCE! CAPTAIN'S ORDER!" Luffy commanded while he starts doing his own chicken dance "AND I'LL DO THE CHICKEN DAN-" Zoro immediately threw the chopsticks and held Luffy by the neck. "DO..IT AGAIN..AND I'LL CHOKE YOU.." The swordsman told him with his demonic stare and immediately let go of Luffy's neck. 

Luffy went over to Nami and whispered to her, "Zoro is such a grumpy old man. But at least he's now talking." The captain winked at his navigator as he passed her and went outside, and then the others followed after him. 

Zoro learned another thing. Never close your eyes too long when around a very idiotic captain. 

…. 

Nami with Law and Zoro behind her was now entering the dense forest of Deadman's Island. Law walked passed her indicating that it is time that he leads the way. Nami looked over to Zoro and caught him turned around just in time to avoid her stare. She smiled at him and started to walk briskly to catch up with Law. Since the surgeon was too quiet, she started a conversation with him. Zoro turned to look at her from behind. 

As they walk further, they noticed the land rise up a slope. They looked around and saw quite a sudden change in their surroundings. When they first entered the forest, Zoro noticed that the grass was greener and fuller in height but now as they take the uphill slope, the grass became dull and rusty. Bushy leaves looks a little withered. Nami being an expert in growing her tangerine groves have some little knowledge in growing trees and plants. She was kind of confused as to why the sudden grayness of the place. The wild grass were now color grey and blue as if it was already dark when in fact the sun was as hot and in the center of the sky. She couldn't understand why the leaves and trees are hollow and gray when the soil beneath their shoes was squeaking like a sound of squished water in a sponge. She now observed her every step and saw that as she took one slow step, water would flow above her heels. 

Nami now wondered, "This place looks like it has been watered so much or been through a lot of climate changes.. But .. When I read some book about this island, it only mentioned two climates: sunny and rainy." 

She looked around. Law and Zoro was nowhere to be found. A sudden feeling of thrill and fear came rushing through her bones as she felt someone was watching her over the trees. 

She ran toward a nicer shade of green plants but it was still as dull as a newspaper but with just a tint of faint green. She looked around again. She started to walk down the slope. It was quite unfamiliar as it seems that this is not the path they had taken when going up the slope. The forest was pathless and prickly bushes are scraping her legs as she ran towards an open field. 

Law was quite confused as why the three of them got lost that easily. It was easier path when it was just him and his crew went there. They didn't even reached the place he wanted to show Nami, yet he feels that something mysterious is happening. 

Zoro looks around and scratched his head when he realizes that he was lost again. But he would NEVER admit it to anyone. He walked slowly trying to feel his surroundings. The trees in front of him are bent and divided. It gave him the creep and mysterious feeling that this forest is not as normal as what it looks like from afar. He looked around again and saw from the trees a black shadow that was staring directly at him. Zoro unsheathed his swords ready to attack but the shadow didn't falter. It was just standing like it was waiting for Zoro to come over. 

Nami ran towards the open field but was surprised when it was not really an open field but a cliff. The green field of trees down the cliff kind of camouflaged themselves as a grass field. Nami was fooled. But before she can stop walking towards it, she accidentally slipped over a dried branch that tripped her over to fall down the cliff. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Nami shouted. 

Zoro heard her scream and looked at the direction to where the scream came from. 

"NAMI!" He was frantic. But when he turned around for a second, the shadow was gone. But a tree beside where the shadow stood was a poster that was quite familiar to the swordsman, a violet poster with a golden shining Jolly Roger emblem with a large letter that says "Grand Pirate Race". Zoro ignored it and went running as fast as he could to the direction Nami's scream came from. 

He didn't care as the thin branches and briskly bushes scraped his face and tear his robe. What matters most to him was Nami's safety. 

Nami was reaching towards the sky like it would grow limbs to catch her. Tears started to form under her eyes as she imagines her death. 

"AAH." Her screaming was stopped when lean arms caught her. She was brought gracefully towards the chest of her savior. She opened her eyes and saw how close her face was to her savior's neck. She looked up and saw Law looking down at her. 

Their close proximity and his deep erratic breathing made her blush. But she shook her head immediately to shake off the unnecessary thoughts. 

He sweetly smiled down at her, relieve evident in his eyes. "I thought I won't be able to catch you in time. I almost forgot to use my devil fruit." He quietly chuckled still not releasing her from his hold. 

Nami tried to stand up and push herself from him. But as she tried to walk, her trembling knees caused of fear, gave up and was about to land violently at the spiky stones beneath them but she managed to balance herself by putting her right foot forward. As she shifted her weight on the right foot, she accidentally twisted her ankle. She let out a soundless scream of pain. 

She was about to fall down hard on the stones, but Law caught her again. 

Familiar footsteps were heard nearby. 

"Nami-ya.. Let me carry you back to your ship." Law told her. 

Nami just nodded as she was still having a hard time at the pain she just felt. 

Law shifted her unto his back. He then stood slowly as he adjusted Nami's legs and her body as he lets her full weight ride on his back. Nami rested her arms at his shoulder. Law turned around. He and Nami saw Zoro just standing there quite still. 

Zoro saw the whole thing. He saw how he was late at saving Nami from falling. It makes him hate himself even more. He felt that he is still halfway into making himself the greatest swordsman. 

_'Can you handle her?'_

Zoro frowned at the sight in front of him. Law just looks at him seriously. The swordsman clenched his fist tightly and looked at the surgeon in hatred. 

Law was surprised at the small movement from the woman on his back. 

Nami slightly opened her eyes and saw a glint of tall green in front of them. She lifted her arms from rest and reached for it. "Zoro? Zo…ro.." She whispered gently. She was sleepy and fatigue is overcoming her but her arm was about to fall though it is still reaching. Zoro went forward and caught it. "I am here now.." He smiled at her sadly.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: **Hi dear readers! What do you think of this chapter? Its long isn't it compared to my other entries. Haha. Reviews will be highly appreciated!

.

.

SUPER~! SPECIAL~! MESSAGE TO BELOVED REVIEWERS:

.

.

Thank you Anais23 for your review! I really appreciate it hope you continue reading. I am glad you love chapter 6! More love to all of you~!

.

.

Thank you Novi-chan for another review~! Hihihih! You are so funny in a very good and cute way! Haha..Thank you for the encouragement and compliment : ) I am so touched!

.

.

Thank you also to Chopper-chi's review~! You are so cute haha, I hope you enjoyed the LawxNami moments here? And I am so happy to know that that scene made you laugh so much!

And to ALL the readers/ followers out there, thank you for reading~!LawxNamixZoro would develop more in the next chapters! I love you all!


	14. Shadows in the Details

**Author's note: **

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE BUT HOPES TO FIND IT AND BECOME THE PIRATE KING (even though I am a girl I want it "KING")!

THIS FANFIC STORY IS NOT AFFECTED OR WILL NOT BE AFFECTED BY THE ONGOING MANGA/ANIME ONE PIECE SO SOME SCENES MAY CONTRADICT FROM THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE OF ODA-SAMA.

.

.

ENJOOOOOOY READING!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"I am here now" Zoro repeated in a whisper.

He was startled when Nami gripped his hands tightly. He looked at her and saw that she was smirking at him like she had done something mischievous and had been successful at it.

Nami's eyes are glinting with slyness. "You do remember when you carried that Marine Tashigi in your back, right? Well.. This is payback time." She laughed like a lunatic. Zoro withdrew his hands from her.

"WHY YOU-!?" The swordsman jolted back when Nami blinked at him seductively.

"Hey To~ra~o!" She whispered at Law, "Can your strong muscles carry me to our ship?"

Law suddenly tensed up when he felt Nami leaned closer to him. When he started to walk, the navigator looked back at Zoro and winked at him.

Zoro avoided her gaze but he still can't get out the feeling of irritation, jealousy and embarrassment. But he grinned at Nami's antics. Though when he looks at the two in front of him he saw Nami reached for Law's cheek and pinched it. This made the swordsman grit his teeth hard. He tried to keep up with the two but the green eyed monster inside him is going in rage waiting for an opportunity to attack.

But Zoro knows that he is stronger than the green eyed monster.

While the trio walks out of the forest, a large strong wind blew at their backs. It was cold and leaves a murderous feel. They looked back at the forest. Nami can't help but feel her fear grow as she gazes longer at the dark depths of the forest. Zoro and Law looked at it anxiously.

"We…We should tell Luffy and the others." Nami suggested while hugging tightly at her carrier.

Zoro nodded and Law started walking.

The swordsman followed Law but looked back again and saw a few black shadows swiftly pass from tree to tree as if hiding to amuse his senses.

He frowned and looked at the poster in his hands.

'_Grand Pirate Race.. This could be fun and dangerous.' _He thought as he started to walk to catch up with the two.

Behind them the forest became dim as thick mist covered it. Slowly, unfamiliar screeching sounds of animals died down and the forest became unseen.

….

As they were about to approach the Thousand Sunny, a loud voice can be heard from the town. Seconds goes by and it became louder and nearer, so Nami looked at that direction and saw Luffy running rapidly at them.

"NAMI!ZORO!TORAO! AMUSEMENT PARK! NAMI! AMUSEMENT PARK! NAMI! NAMI! AMUSEMENT PARK!"

When Nami and Law were within reach, Luffy jumped high above them. His rubbery hands caught Law's neck and Nami's back in a tight embrace. He was now sweating with irritation as the sudden impact made them fall in the ground awkwardly tangled at one another. This made the surgeon choke as his neck carries Luffy's weight.

Feeling awkward and irritated by their position, Nami tries to let go of Law. She tries to stand up on her own but failed. She staggered as she walks.

In a swift motion, Zoro took hold of her arms to assist in her walking.

"Luffy, you should be careful doing your tricks. You might hurt someone." Zoro said.

Luffy looked at Zoro then to Nami and saw her pained expression as she looks down on her feet. He lets go of Law and approached Zoro and Nami. Law composed himself and dusted his coat. The surgeon sighed irritably at the Strawhat captain.

"What happened?" Luffy asked in a serious tone.

" Nami got a minor injury and there's something—" Zoro was cut off when Law suggested something.

"I think, after such encounter, it is not safe to talk about that in the open." Law looked at the swordsman with ease. The surgeon reached forward and took hold of Nami's arms but Zoro didn't falter and didn't let go of her.

"I'll bring her to Chopper." Zoro confidently told the surgeon.

"Chopper is still in the town." Luffy said.

"I'll take care of her." The swordsman suggested. He was about to walk Nami out of Law's grip but the surgeon still didn't let go.

"A mere swordsman can't do anything about this… Besides, she needed immediate treatment to prevent further injuries." Law smirked at him.

Zoro didn't stir but when strong hand of his captain gripped his shoulders as if assuring him that Nami will be safe with Law, he loosened up his stance and let Nami be led by Law. But still, his arms continued assisting the navigator towards Thousand Sunny's infirmary room.

….

Before she knows it Nami can stand up again completely healed. She tried to stand up and walk and she already felt no pain. This made her jump in happiness. It would be a big burden for everyone if she would need carrying all day.

"Thank you!" She looked at the surgeon and flashed him the sweetest and brightest smile he has ever seen.

"..Uh..mm.." Law was clearly speechless by her action.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Zoro asked.

"Of course!" She answered as she turns around and giggled. Her tone suddenly changed from cheerful to serious. "Now, we can tell Luffy about the forest."

Luffy looked at her and nodded.

….

Meanwhile, Robin and Franky are still in the town plaza. They are looking around as if in search for someone.

"Captain told us to wait here. We have been waiting for four hours. Do you think something bad may have happened to him?" Robin asked the cyborg.

"What? Do you think he's lost again?" He asked her back.

Robin just shrugged.

"Robin! Franky!" cried Chopper and Usopp who was running towards them. When they approached the two they paused to catch some air before speaking. Robin eyed them curiously.

"Where..Where is..Luffy?..He's…not…yet..here?" Usopp asked while panting.

"We don't know where he is bro. He hasn't come back yet." Franky scratched his head while looking around.

"Do..you..think..he ..found..Nami and..Zoro?" the reindeer asked.

"I think so. Though I think it is best to just stay put and wait for them here." Robin suggested.

"I hope Luffy was successful in persuading Nami to go and pay for our tickets though. I would like to explore the amusement park." Usopp almost had a heart attack when Brook just appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah! I'm excited to go ride the carousel!" Chopper chirped.

"We're gonna ride the LOVE LOVE FERRIIIIII~~SS WHEEL! SUPER!" Franky shouted making the people passing by jolt away from him.

Robin just chuckled but her eyes and ears everywhere are as active and in place as earlier. She is having a hard time to decipher it but there is something that's bugging her. The town people are normal, but too normal for her. They aren't scared of pirates and marines. They also welcomed them whole heartedly. But what bothers her most was the fact that the town's people seem so unfamiliar with the Strawhat pirates and their bounty. One of her sprouted eyes caught a glimpse of Jinbe with some merman following him and a man wearing pink feathers on his shoulders and the people seems unbothered. One of her sprouted ears caught some unfamiliar names but one of the names that intrigued her the most was the name "Edynight".

"By the way, why are you two running?" Franky's question caught Robin's attention.

"We..Something creeps us out!" Usopp hissed.

"YE..YEAH! Something keeps on staring at us but it just stays on every dark corner near us." Chopper said.

"Something?" Robin asked beginning to be interested by the unexplainable events in the island.

"Yes. I tried to sniff the scent that comes from it but it doesn't smell human.. But it is staring." The reindeer had a blank stare.

"I CAN FEEL ITS EYES!" Usopp almost shouted.

"Me too.." They turned and saw Zoro with Nami, Law and Luffy.

"I saw it too.." Brook nodded to them.

"But Law suggested that it shouldn't be talked about in the public." Nami said as she motioned for them to follow her.

"NAMI! ARE WE GOING NOW?" Luffy jumps excitedly.

"Yes." Nami sighed _'this amusement park is gonna cost me a lot of money, but we need to ride that roller coaster to see the whole island'_

"I'll pay for the tickets" Law said as if he read the navigator's thoughts. This has earned him another smile from Nami. His expression calmed and his lips formed a hint of a small smile. That smile can only be seen if an observer is as keen as Robin, Franky, Brook, Usopp and especially a certain swordsman. The navigator jumps with joy at this and her worries flied away with the wind.

Law took out from his pocket a chunky pouch of gold coins and placed it on Nami's hands.

"Let's go SHOPPING!" Nami ordered them.

"WHAAAAT!?" Everyone reacted hysterical except Robin, Zoro and Law.

"Hey! I'm just kidding. You don't have to over react!" Nami stuck her tongue at them. Luffy and Usopp looked at each other and looked back at Nami suspiciously.

"What? Okay! Okay! We're going now! Tch!" Nami stormed off but calmed down the minute Robin caught up with her and had girly conversations.

….

When the Strawhat pirates and the Heart pirate captain entered the amusement park, everyone was in awe. It was never what they imagined.

They all looked up at the tallest Roller Coaster they have ever seen. Usopp tries to hide his shaking legs. Nami pointed at the humongous Ferris wheel.

"Wow! Let's ride that later!" Nami told everyone. Law and Zoro looked at her.

"ROLLER COASTER FIRST!" Luffy screamed in delight. He was so happy because Nami paid for an 'All you can ride and all you can enter' tickets.

There are a lot of people laughing and kids are running around with cotton candy and corn dogs in their hands. Chopper eyed the cotton candy while Franky looked for a corndog stand.

They looked around as they headed for the Roller coaster. Robin was fascinated by the large old museum and the old bookstore beside it. She nudged Franky's arm.

"Let's enter that after the Roller coaster." Robin whispered at him

"It will be my pleasure.." He slightly bowed at her. He offered his arms for her to hold which the archaeologist happily accepted. She took hold of his metal arms and rested her arms in it.

"YOHOHOHO! A golf course!" Brook said.

Usopp was shocked when he saw a line of shooting range stands. Some are small and others have large space and real props to give the player the feel of combat and real shooting. He looked at the prizes and most of them offer great deals.

_'I'll go there later!'_ He thought and snickered quietly making Zoro looked at him curiously.

Zoro on the other hand seems very irritated. _'Why is it that there is nothing about sword skills in this place?'_ But when he looked at the opposite side, he saw a Bar and thought about drinking sake.

He looked at Nami when he heard her chirped in delight as Law continues to listen to her stories. The surgeon occasionally nods and talks back.

"It's definitely some treasures or islands they are talking about." Out of nowhere Sanji appeared. He was still groggy and a little drunk as he sways at his every step. His shirt is full of kiss mark (making it look like a whole new shirt with kiss mark prints all over as its design) and his hair is tossed all over the place. Zoro was about to say something to the cook but Sanji's peripheral vision saw very young looking sexy ladies. In just a snap he is gone again.

The swordsman sighed.

They now reached the Roller coaster's station and surprisingly there is no line of people so they didn't have to wait for their turn, which made Luffy even happier. They entered the line of parallel railings that directs towards the Roller coaster.

"This is quite strange." Law commented

Everyone felt it too but Nami's comment made them shrug off the strange feeling about the ride.

"Maybe people are just scared to ride this one. We were just unlucky to have a captain who forces us all to ride." Nami glared at Luffy.

"Hey! Nami! After this ride, buy us some meat!" Luffy laughed and earned another lump on his head.

Zoro was behind them all. Seeing that Law is close to Nami, _'They might be paired on the seat.'_ Immediately he had an unexplainable desire to get between the two. It was fine by Zoro to seat with the surgeon as long as that man will not sit next to Nami.

He tries to walk pass Franky but the cyborg's large body prevents him from going further.

"Get your body out of the way you-"He tried to shove the cyborg but he was unmovable. When Zoro stopped shoving he heard the cyborg making squishy sounds. He looked over Franky's shoulder and saw Robin's raven hair and heard her giggle. _'Woah they are kissing'_ He backed away not knowing if he should feel happy about them or just plainly disgusted.

"I won't let anyone seat next to you" Franky whispered to Robin which Zoro heard clearly.

This irritated the swordsman because that's what he wants to do to Nami too, he was about to jump his way over to the navigator but the operator and amusement staff motioned for them to seat. Everyone moved making Zoro think twice before jumping.

Nami looked back at the entrance gate as if waiting and looking for someone before she took her seat. She chooses to seat on the second cart. She was surprised when Law suddenly seated at next to her as if he was pushed. Law scratched his head.

"Nico-ya pushed me." He said to Nami to stop awkward silence between him and the navigator. Nami nodded and looked irritated at Robin who was seated next to their cart.

"Who are you looking for?" Law asked her.

"Leon.. He's been out too long.." worry all over her face.

Law looked at her and at the entrance wondering what was that man's relationship to Nami.

The cyborg took hold of Robin's hand.

"That's mean" Franky whispered to Robin

"Just to make Mr. Swordsman jealous is not mean." Robin winked at the cyborg.

Luffy and Zoro took the first cart. Brook and Usopp was on the last cart a lot far away from them.

"I'm scared my bones would fall off. Yohohohohohohoho!" Brook's comment just made Usopp even scared.

And as for Chopper, Franky hid him inside one of his secret compartments. The staff secured their seat belts and other safety measures before he nodded at the operator.

A large metal that were attached at the seat went down to every passenger's chest and hugged their bodies to prevent them from shaking violently during the ride, though Franky's kind of stuck because of his big metal body. The operator just frowned at him and shrugged as he pushed a big red button. In a matter of seconds, a loud buzz was heard above them and the coaster train gave a violent forward and slowly they are moving towards a high lift hill. It was a 500 feet tall lift hill. This gave them tremendous thrill.

Usopp hugged Brook as they went up the lift hill. Luffy and Zoro being in the first cart was now on top. Both of them instinctively looked down and saw how stiff the way down is. They now reached the pre-drop and Luffy lifted both his hands while Zoro braced himself. Nami had little time to examine the whole island's top view but it is enough for her to calculate the island's measure and saw some significant landmarks and borders in just mere seconds. She knew Robin and Law would also check it. Before they knew it, they went down in a furious speed.

"KYAAAAA~!" Usopp and Nami screamed at the top of their lungs.

"WIIIH!" Luffy shouted.

"WOOOH!" Franky was hugging a scared Chopper in his arms while Robin just giggled.

Law and Zoro seem at ease but it was obvious that they are having fun too.

The coaster train swiftly turned around for a series of downward spiral making Usopp almost vomit out of dizziness. Brook tries to push the sharpshooter away from him when he sensed that Usopp was to vomit.

Luffy intentionally lets his big rubbery mouth flapper with the wind and he stretched his hands and neck a little and let it waved loosely with the wind.

In another swift turn of the railings they went for a 300 feet tall lift hill in a sharp pace and went down for a six loop dive.

Nami screamed in a high pitch tone as her hands made its way to hold onto Law's lean arms. The surgeon looked at her and took hold of her hands. He lifted their tangled hands up in the air and their other free hands followed. Nami was now screaming with excitement as the coaster turned and twisted

"That's how you can lessen your fear." Law said.

"YEAH! It does help!" Nami agreed. Law let go of her hands but they still continue to let their arms up in the air.

This didn't go unnoticed by the swordsman in front of them. All this time he has been listening and sensing them.

Then another lift hill with a 700 feet high and went down with a series of small bunny hills and turned abruptly for a head chopper. Luffy's head got stuck with the head chopper but he immediately snapped his head back laughing loudly and earning another lump on his head courtesy by Nami.

They are now nearing the station. Everyone relaxed ready for a full stop but Zoro winced as a sharp thin blade scraped his right cheek. He took hold of his swords ready to attack and wipes the blood with his other hand. He looked at his surroundings and saw the old buildings of the town and the forest.

_'Those are good positions for an accurate strike.' _He thought to himself. _'But who?' _Before he knows it they went for a full stop when they reached the station. Everyone was laughing and Luffy complained of being hungry. Everyone went down the station but Zoro was still there standing in a defensive stance. Nami saw him in her peripheral vision. She worriedly looked at him.

"Zoro?" She called out to him, concern evident in her tone.

The swordsman looked at her and back to the buildings and looked back again at Nami. "Coming!" He told her and went to her side to walk with her.

"Are you having a hard time walking?" He asked.

"No.. I'm fine now.. Thanks.." Nami answered. He wonders why she seems sad while she wonder why he seems so concern.

….

Everyone was seated and a number of tables were compiled in front of them to serve as their dining table, since they are a big and noisy group who entered a small fast food stall. Nami looked around for a waiter but she didn't find any so she decided to approach the counter.

A nice old lady greeted her and at the back of the old lady was a small kitchen where an old man was cooking. _'Maybe that's her husband.' _She thought and smiled at the old lady.

"We'll order a ten hotdog sandwich, fifteen cola, two orange juices, five mashed potato, three salad dishes, ten meat diners, and ten ice creams." Nami ordered.

The old lady sweat dropped, "Uhm.." She calculated everything at her calculator. "That would be two thousand beli my dear..hehe"

Nami sighed and opened the pouch, which was still surprisingly plenty with coins, and paid the old lady.

The navigator decided to stay on the counter to wait for the meals and to ask some questions regarding the island. But before she can open her mouth, the old lady went to the kitchen and informed the old man about their order. Nami was in awe as she saw the old man lift his cutting knife and swiftly and smoothly cuts the ingredients.

_'He moves like a swordsman.. The old man kind of remind me of Zoro..' _Nami giggled to herself.

In just five minutes, the old lady went in and out of the kitchen placing tray after tray in front of Nami. The navigator was dumbfounded and wonders how the hell she is going to bring a dozen trays all at once. She stole a glimpse at her crew and saw how busy they are chatting, laughing and being noisy. She sighed irritably.

She was about to take one tray but strong rough hands brushed against her and took the tray. She looked up and saw Zoro behind her as he lifted the tray from her.

"It looks like you needed some help." He told her.

"Thanks!" She smiled at him. She was surprised at this another unfamiliar gesture from the swordsman though she was quite aware that he was deep inside sweet and a gentleman but she didn't expected him to show it publicly.

"OI!" She was startled by his loud voice as he calls out to the others "Help us carry all your food! Idiots!"

Nami chuckled at this and playfully punched Zoro . He smirked at her.

Everyone went over and each of them carries one tray. Zoro follows after every tray was taken and someone caught his attention. The old lady is in the counter counting money with a calculator. Zoro shook his head and smiled as the old lady kind of reminds him of Nami.

When he took a seat beside Nami, Law was in front of him who was staring at him with eyes of intensity and a glint of challenge.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hi dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As for the "surprise story gift" I will post/publish it here on on Sunday or Monday titled "Body Party" .Just search for it on that day. Description? That's a surprise but I'll give you a clue. It's a Nami fanfic. ; )

On another note, you may notice Sanji's limited scenes in the previous chapter and this latest update. Well, I just decided to give him some time off from too much nose bleed and heart breaks? Haha!

AND

Some terms like head chopper, lift hill, loop dive is a roller coaster term. You can search "Roller Coaster elements" if you want some visuals.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter it will be greatly appreciated.

.

.

SPECIAL MESSAGES TO REVIEWERS:

Thank you 4fireking for the review! Déjà vu! It feels like I have read that saying somewhere..haha!

Thank you Novi-chan for your lovely reviews~! Merry Christmas to you too! : ) I am so happy to hear from you, I have a lot of things to say to you too you know and its okay, just say whatever you want to say even if it takes you time I will wait on it. Just take your time! : ) What you said encouraged me greatly "Just don't give up on the story" haha.. For me, that's one of the best Christmas gift I have received! I love you too Novi-chaaaaaan~!

.

.

MY NOT SO IMPORTANT OPINIONS:

I have read some articles on One Piece wiki and it kind of disappoints and upsets me. Most articles seem bias. Especially on the Strawhat pirate crew profiles. I don't know if it's just me or what but Nami's profile seems coldly written. Unlike Robin's.


	15. The Eerie Ride

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: hey! I don't not own One Piece!**

Here is another story update!

Happy reading~!

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"So what's the plan now?" Robin asked.

Nami tapped her fingers on the dining table thinking of where she should begin in telling the others what they saw. But she also thought that the sight of the whole island from the roller coaster has something to do with the eerie events.

"I say we go back to the ship and discuss this." Law is getting irritated on how they keep on forgetting it and how he keeps on reminding them of that, "It…is..not safe to talk it in the open.." He hissed.

"Yeah Yeah! " Luffy shrugged boringly at Law.

Law jolted back as he realized Luffy was just mocking him. This made Zoro snicker at him. '_Yeah Luffy, continue irritating the surgeon.'_

"Nami…" Luffy continued in a serious tone that caught everyone's attention even the old man and old lady that was now in the counter silently observing them.

"You promised me.." Luffy added. Nami gulped nervously as she waited for what he was about to say..

"That before this serious boring stuff that we could ride and explore the amusement park!" He pouted at her.

Everyone gaped at him and he just laughed it off.

Nami touched her temples out of stress and tried to massage it. She closed her eyes and tries to breathe calmly. "Okay! But let's be back before sunset PLEEEASE?" She said as she emphasized the last words quite in an annoyed manner.

"Don't you worry Nami I AM A MAN OF MY WORD!" He heroically stood with his chest out and with his eyes trying to look manly.

"Nah. I won't expect that." Nami nonchalantly said. Robin chuckled at them.

"Navigator-san if you want, after Franky and I finished sightseeing at the museum and bookstore we can look and gather more information about this island for YOUR journal log and map drawing. " Robin said as she noticed the old man and old woman standing a little longer at the counter.

"Yeah! That would be SUPEEE~EER! More time with Robin while helping Nami sis !" Franky shouted.

"Thank you Robin, I am so thankful you joined this crazy crew! Without you, my orange hair would have become white hair because of stress!" Nami went over to Robin to give her a sisterly hug.

The navigator turned around and saw Luffy with Chopper and Usopp with their begging hands in front of her.

"What?" She asked.

"Money. " Luffy answered.

"Where's the money Leon gave you? And didn't I just give you an advance allowance before we got here?" Nami recalled.

"I didn't bring it because I thought you're the one who's going to pay for it." Luffy said. "It's your fault Nami, you didn't remind us."

"WHAT!?" She screamed and looked at the others "How about you guys?"

"We didn't bring it also." Zoro nonchalantly shrugged and the others shyly nodded as they were too didn't bring their money with them.

"Why are you complaining Nami? Don't expect us to bring our money! You have a lot of money! You should give us more!" Luffy said while standing comically.

"GRAAAAA!" Nami screamed out her frustration. Luffy have another swollen face to show the town's people.

She angrily gave them some beli to spend for the rides and things they wanted but of course she gave a little more beli to Robin than the others. She looked at the pouch and it still has enough for her.

Luffy looked over to Robin's hand and pouted at the archaeologist. "Why does Nami give you more?"

Robin just chuckled.

"If you don't go now, I will change my mind and get that money away from you!" Nami shouted.

Then, before she can go out and explore too, she called out at them "Hey! Go in pairs! Robin with Franky, Usopp with Chopper, Brook and Luffy." In that moment they went their separate ways with their partners.

She scratched her head when she looked back at the dining table. She saw Law and Zoro looking intensely at each other like they're in some kind of competition.

Nami sighed as she realized that she cannot let this two be paired and then go off killing each other while the others are unaware. She didn't know the reason or what kind of heated argument they had but she is a kind person too and would not let the crew's relationship with an ally to be break just by a small unknown matter.

"Zoro..Law.. You two come with me!"

….

While the three walks around the amusement park, they saw a very eerie ride. It has tunnels and carts but no one seems to ride it like that roller coaster. Law looked up the ride's sign.

"Deadman's Island" The surgeon touched his chin as he contemplates why it would be named after the island's name but just shrugs it off as it seems just to be a waste of time.

Nami looked around surprised as a large parade of drum came out of nowhere. Large men, large as nine feet high came marching at the main street where Nami , Zoro and Law are standing. They stomp their foot like thunders and their drum beats roared like falling debris from the sky. A lot of people got close and cheered after the majestic parade.

It was strange for the three of them though, as the huge marching band seems to look at nothing but at them until they passed the three their eyes are still on them. It gave Nami the creep and felt goose bumps on her neck. She instinctively held on Zoro's arms. He looked at her and then at the marching band.

When the people realized that the band is marching away they rushed towards the band to catch up with them.

They seemed to not notice Nami and the two standing very still as they just pushed their body towards everything that blocks their way. They were that weirdly desperate for a marching band?

All of a sudden, pairs of hands came out of nowhere pushing Nami and Law at something. Nami who was holding tightly at Zoro, has brought him along with her fall. They were surprised when they didn't land on a hard surface but on a soft leather type chair.

The swordsman looked at his surroundings and saw that they were already in one of the carts of that eerie ride they were just looking at earlier. He saw Law sitting in front on the first cart and Nami was with him on the second cart.

Abruptly, the cart started going forward.

"Yiiik!" Nami shrieked as the cart momentarily caught some speed. A speed that wasn't normal for cart tunnels.

It was a bumpy ride and the dusty dark atmosphere inside the tunnel is suffocating them. They are now gaining speed. Speed like half of the speed on the roller coaster ride.

Out of nowhere, a man obviously in a costume of a zombie pirate tried to scare Nami. The man immediately got a punch from the swordsman. "Tsk." Zoro held Nami tightly against him.

Law looked over to the two and frowned.

"Hey! It will be best if we stick together. These carts are not as stable as we think it is." All of a sudden, the surgeon spoke.

"You're right!" Nami agreed as she tried to examine the carts' credibility in the dark.

Another man appeared but this time wearing a marine's uniform. The man's marine cap covered his face.

Law punched the man as it tries to touch Nami but was startled when he saw that the man has no face.

"LAW!" Nami screamed which made the surgeon turn around. He was about to jump at their cart but to their surprise, Nami and Zoro's cart turned right through another tunnel while Law's cart went straight to further darkness.

"SHIT." Zoro cursed.

A flash of light made Nami and Zoro look at the endless trail path ahead of them. In a swift movement, Zoro unsheathed his swords slashed an incoming attack. The blade was cut in half. The swordsman looked at darkness as he tried to use his haki to sense his opponent.

He looked ahead of them as his one good eye adjusted at the black depth. More blades came towards them.

"Nami, get down." Zoro ordered her.

"What?!" She screamed. Nami tried to kneel inside the cart but something cold had touched her shoulder. She looked at her back while Zoro was busy stopping and blocking the attacks coming from nowhere.

Her face darkened and she screamed in fear as legion of shadows was ready to devour them. She hugged Zoro's waist making the swordsman tensed up at the sudden gesture.

'OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF ME!" He practically screamed at her. "I CAN'T FIGHT LIKE THIS!"

"NO! I WON'T LET GO.. YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME OUT HERE ALONE." Nami screamed as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Zoro felt something wet on his thighs and guessed her crying. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the legion of shadows. "I won't leave you." Zoro comforts her. "Just hold on tight Nami."

"What?" Nami looked at Zoro who was smirking and saw a glint in his eyes. She looked ahead of them and saw a very small dot of light flashing right at her eyes. She beamed at the growing hope. She can smell the ocean breeze and hear the sea gulls.

"The port!" She said.

Zoro placed his sword in front of him and slashed the wall of rock that blocks the light.

….

Law jumped out of the cart which still continued to run down along the tracks. His landing echoed across and over him. He closed his eyes and felt that he was in a large dome. He heard whispers coming near.

He opened his eyes and saw hundreds of shadows in a form of a men and women. They now towered him and was about to attack.

"ROOM"

He was gone and the shadows were sucking in in one corner of the tunnel where a man stood silently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU~! **Hope everybody's having a blast celebration. I hope I can update this Wednesday for the New Year chapter. Hehe!

.

.

Thank you Chopper-chi for your review and your curiosity for old man and old woman haha! Thank you also for reading the one-shot Body Party. I really appreciate it! Love hearing from you~!

.

.

Thank you also to Novi-chan~! I am glad that you liked the previous chapter and your detailed review has me going! Haha! Hihi.. Leon? Hihi.. *tries hard not to spoil* By the way, are you Japanese? I saw the Nami Zoro..haha..

.

.

Thank you for reading! Reviews and favorites are highly appreciated!

.

.


	16. Misunderstandings and Proposal

.

.

.

.

**Author's note: ODA-SAMA OWNS ONE PIECE!**

**Here is a story update~! Happy reading and a HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU GUYS!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

The blinding light made Zoro and Nami shut their eyes too tight. Slowly they opened their eyes so they can adjust and see clearly again. They looked around and saw the port with seagulls flying just beside them. Nami saw the Thousand Sunny and she cheered at the sight of their ship. Zoro, on the other hand, looked at the sunset and his eye was laid on the navigator beside him.

All of a sudden gust of wind came rushing over their skin and their hair violently flowed with it. At first Nami thought it was Leon's doing but they were both surprised when they realized they were really falling.

"KYIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Nami screamed at the top of her lungs as she curled herself. Beads of tears began to flow up in the air.

Zoro looked down and saw the ocean water will catch them. He steal a glance at the navigator and on a swift motion of his right hand, he reached for her waist and grabbed her closer to him. His other free hand held her head close to his chest.

"Don't let go Nami." He commanded her.

He felt her nod at his chest.

"Once we touched the water I'm gonna lift you up." He said. Nami looked down and calculated their distance to the water. She tensed up. They were one hundred feet away from the water but it's not a comfort to her and to Zoro.

Zoro tightened his embrace. For the first time, in danger, she felt secured.

Nami almost face palmed when she remembered that she has her clima-tact and can use it to manipulate and reduce their risky jump by creating her milky road technique in which her clima-tact will produce sea clouds that will lead their path.

She struggled but can't get out of Zoro's embrace.

"I'm going to get my clima-tact to make us a cloud path." She explains simply at him.

"What?" Zoro nonchalantly asked her while he looks down at the sea water beneath them.

"SPLASSSHHHH!"

They had smashed hard into the water, making them almost see the ocean floor. Zoro then pointed something at Nami. The navigator nodded as she looked at what he was pointing at.

They saw a door. Ancient and big like there is something humongous like Laboon the Whale, are being kept inside.

Zoro looked at the navigator in hope to signal her to go up and catch some air for he was losing his. He mentally gaped at her when her eyes were in a shape of beli signs.

_'THIS IS NOT GOOD!_' He thought and abruptly caught her waist and dragged her with him on the surface. Nami tried her best to wriggle herself away from his hold.

_'WHY DOES HE HAVE TO DO THAT!? CURIOSITY WILL KILL ME!' _She tried to punch the swordsman wherever place she could hit but it was useless. Her attacks are restricted and limited by the water's density making it feels like a soft pat on Zoro's back.

Zoro gasped for air as they emerged from the ocean's surface. He panted while Nami silently just tried to breathe normal again for she was not that having a problem down there yet.

She looked at Zoro angrily and punched him hard at his chest.

"ARGH! Why do you always have to ruin it! I already have the treasure in my hands!" She complained annoyingly.

"Ruin it!? I'm about to drown for lack of oxygen down there greedy woman and don't call it treasure, we are not sure of it yet!" Zoro shouted.

"I can feel that it is a thousand folds of treasure and it is because of your lack of swimming skills that I didn't get any of MY treasure!" She screamed.

"Your treasure? And hey, you don't have to worry about it. No one will ever presume that that's even a door that leads to treasures, only greedy woman do that." he looked at Nami knowingly while saying the last words as if emphasizing that what he meant by woman always equals to Nami.

She gritted her teeth at him.

"NAMI-SAN!"

"NAMI-SWWWAAAAN~!"

Zoro and Nami looked at the Thousand Sunny and saw Brook and Sanji waving at them by the railing. Nami waved back causing Sanji to fawn more at her. Zoro grunted obviously pissed off.

"Great, the perverts." He hissed.

"What?" Nami asked him.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Hey, what do you think happened to Law?" Nami asked him while they swam towards the ship.

"I do-" Zoro wasn't able to finish his sentence when he saw Law on the deck. Nami gasped.

They were about to swim towards the ship but before Zoro quicken his pace, Nami caught his robe and tugged it causing the swordsman to stop and look at her over his shoulder.

He looked at her irritably but it slowly faded when he saw her saddened and nervous expression. He sighed and calmed down a bit.

"Zoro.." Nami tried her best to avoid his searching eye. "There is something I've been longing to tell you.."

Zoro gulped nervously. He wasn't prepared for another confession. He still has no clue how to respond to that kind of confession.

She reached for his hands under water. Tightly she squeezed it trying to hold back some tears that wanted to make its way known to the swordsman. She doesn't want to cry. '_Crying is for the weak, they said.' _She thought. She sighed and began to tell the swordsman of the dark past she has been hiding to him.

….

"Why are they taking so long?" Sanji asked Brook in a serious tone.

"Hmm…" The skeleton failed to think of a response to the cook's question.

They stared quietly at the two that was still on the water. The more they stared at them the more they realized what was happening.

Sanji frowned and Brook just looked down at his shoes.

They both knew that Nami had finally told the swordsman.

From a far they somehow saw the tears that run down from her face. Sanji light some cigar and puffed a smoke as the swordsman tightly hugged her. Brook saw that Zoro whispered something to Nami which caused her to look at Zoro and smiled at him.

_'So all is well then?' _He thought.

….

Zoro whispers to Nami as he held her tight. "You have been strong Nami." He felt her tensed up and ready to cry." It's okay to cry, strong people do cry." Unstoppable tears began to flow at her cheeks. Tears are also starting to blur his sight. He was amazed how Nami has been able to hide her scars and he felt guilt growing inside of him as he remembers how he treated the navigator sometimes.

But he was kind of relieved to find himself always protecting her.

When they reached the ship and were about to climb on board, Zoro remembered something he wanted to ask before.

"Nami." She turned to look at him.

"Does someone from the crew know it too?" Zoro asked. He decided that this secret shouldn't be known or shared to anyone. It is too dark for his likes. It's not that he didn't trust the crew, he trusts them the most but it may be accidentally shared to an outsider and would spread across the sea making Nami a laughing stock or will make her attract more danger especially in that kind of matter.

"Everybody knows already.." She shrugged at him. He stared at her as she climbed aboard the ship.

His fist tightly clenched was shaking, though he doesn't know if it was because of anger or sadness. _'So I am the last to know?' _He started to ask himself. '_She doesn't trust me enough?' _

_…._

When he climbed onboard the ship he saw Law on the lawn deck explaining to a worried Nami that he used his "Room" technique to teleport himself.

Law felt the dark aura illuminating from Zoro. The surgeon looked at the swordsman nonchalantly while wondering what happened. Sanji and Brook looked at each other as they felt that aura too, confusion on their faces (except for Brook though).

Zoro passed behind Nami. She felt him and that dark aura too.

"Zoro-" She was about to call him but even so, hearing his name, he still didn't looked at her. This worried Nami. Maybe as seconds goes by, he realized that she's a dirty person not worthy of his time. She sadly looked at Law. The surgeon who saw her saddened, tried to remind her of the encounter earlier on the tunnels to maybe divert her attention away from the swordsman. But Leon appeared.

Law frowned at him when Leon made his way to the ship by using wind to fly him on deck.

"Are you a devil fruit user who controls wind?" The surgeon asked curiously.

"No. You can call me 'weather control man'." Leon smirked at him.

Law contemplates on this. He didn't know and is not familiar that there is such a fruit. _'Maybe Vegapunk made one? Isn't it rumored to be a failure especially his climate control invention and what does the Golden Ica Stones has got to do with him and that pirate race?'_

He became intrigued by what Leon really is.

"Nami, I heard you were going to sing tonight?" Leon reminded her.

"YOHOHOHO! I almost forgot to tell you Nami-san that you have to get ready now." Brook almost forgot to tell Nami when she was climbing on board as he was too distracted by her bouncing boobs.

"I'm going too. I'm going to watch you sing and tell you good news after you have sung." He whispered to her the last part. He was about to move an inch but was stopped when a sharp blade almost pierced his neck though it scraped his skin a little causing to draw a dot of blood.

"Why oh why Zoro? You don't have to do that." He chuckled at the swordsman.

"GET. AWAY. FROM . HERE." Zoro's voice was so dark no one recognized it even Nami, who trembled in fear. This made Leon smirked with excitement.

"SO YOU KNEW!" He growled at Zoro.

This made the swordsman to shake with anger as he was about to attack the person who leave deep scars at Nami even if he was aware that it is Arlong's doing, he still can't find the reason to forgive this man.

He abruptly stopped his sword slashing one strand of orange hair. The strand fell down on her feet. Another long sword was on the tip of his sword, ready to cease his attack. He looked at that sword and saw it was Law's long nodachi. Zoro looked down and saw Nami was standing firm in front of Leon to stop him from further hurting that filthy man. The filthy instrument used to break Nami's soul a long time ago.

But he didn't falter. He didn't continue his attack but he was sending daggers at Leon using the look of his eye.

"STOP THIS ZORO!" Nami screamed and at that Sanji stood beside Zoro ready to use his foot to kick him hard. Brook stood by the navigator ready to throw her out of the way if Zoro continued the attack.

In a swift movement and a pair of hands sprouted on Leon's back, someone has swiftly put some sea stone bracelet at both Leon's wrist. It was not handcuffs but a pair of thin sea stone bracelet with keyholes in it but still looked stylish making Leon smirked as he lifts his hands. The tip of Zoro's swords made its way near his eye balls.

"Thank you Nico Robin!" Leon said as he still looked at Zoro calmly.

"Zoro. I think I'm regretting that I told you THAT." Nami sadly whispered. Law looked at her and lowered his nodachi while Zoro lowered and sheathed his.

Leon smirked and went over the approaching cyborg and archeologist to thank them. He paid them for the sea stone bracelets which they happily accepted. It was known that the key to the bracelet was inside Franky's secret compartment.

Nami approached Leon asking him if he was feeling alright and if there was a slight change of his attitude.

"Don't worry my Nami, I feel no change only the restriction of my devil fruit abilities." He assured her. "I have been trying to use it the moment Robin has put it on my wrists." He winked at the archaeologist making the cyborg jolted in annoyance.

"I will remind you though, to always secure and bring your clima-tact in case the dark Leon said something bad to you. By the way, to know who's who, the dark Leon has a dark and devilish grin like Arlong's while I, you know me Nami." He chuckled while Nami shyly nodded at him.

"YOHOHOHO! GO GET READY NOW NAMI-SAN!" Brook shouted in excitement.

"But there is still a lot to talk about, the tunnels, the ancient door, and the shadows! The entire island there is something strange! It feels like it wants us to do something." Nami hissed.

"But Nami-san..You promised…" Brook sadly told her.

Nami weighed the situation of what was more important, the eerie events of the island and the treasures or the beli and gold prize waiting for her. She shrugged and nodded at Brook. '_It's always strange on the sea, I should get used to it and stop being so paranoid.'_

"Luffy and the others are already on the singing venue. They have been…eating a lot." Robin informed her.

This frustrated Nami and she annoyingly ruffled her hair to show how irritated she is.

"C'mon Nami-sis, you and Robin should get ready now." Franky told them.

Robin caught Nami's arms and led the navigator towards the women's quarters to get ready. Before they were about to enter the quarter's Nami called out to Brook.

"Brook! We'll sing the second one okay not the first one." Nami informed the skeleton which Brook happily nodded and snickered as he remembers what kind of song is the first one. The women's quarters closed at them and the women started getting ready for the night.

Still, Brook continues to reminisce about the first song choice, the one Nami sang when she was under her tangerine groove while holding a tangerine on her hands, looking at it as if singing at it:

(Author's note: Nami here modified some lyrics for her liking. For the original lyrics and song just search it on Google: Mr. Sandman by The Chordettes)

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the hottest that I've ever seen  
Give him two lips like roses and clover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

Nami kissed the tangerine and chuckled.

_Sandman, I'm so alone  
don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

Nami hugged the tangerine she was holding like it was a person and swayed her shoulders with it.

_Mr. Sandman bring us a dream  
Give him a pair of eyes like a tiger  
Give him a lonely but kind heart like Zoro  
And toned body like Roronoa_

She looked at the tangerine dearly.

_Mr. Sandman, someone to hold  
Would be so peachy before were too old  
So please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring us, please, please, please  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

Brook chuckled quietly making Sanji look over the skeleton.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing." Brook waved him off making the cook curious.

Franky ordered the men on the ship to get themselves some suit for the venue are not something to be taken lightly. Brook and Sanji got no problem with this. Franky went over Luffy's, Chopper's and Usopp's cabinet to get some for them and maybe make them change at the venue's restrooms.

Law who was strangely invited by someone to attend the contest didn't find changing to formal clothing something he would waste time on so he just grabbed his long black coat.

Zoro looked like he doesn't want to come.

"Don't worry about your dear ship, mate. I'll order Kraken to guard it for you." Leon said coolly like nothing extreme happened earlier between him and the swordsman.

Zoro didn't move an inch. He just stared at the ocean waves by the railing.

"If you really care for Nami-ya, you would come. You have witnessed earlier the great danger the island could be hiding." Law whispered at him as he passed the swordsman.

"Go protect her yourself."

This surprised the surgeon. He sighed and calmed down a bit and assured the swordsman. "I will. But you might lose her." He challenged.

Zoro made no response.

Law shrugged and sighed and decided to join the others on the lawn deck as they waited for the women to finish getting ready.

"Tomorrow will be the Grand Pirate Race. What plans do you have?" Law asked them.

"We have nothing in particular. Does it need planning?" Franky honestly admitted.

Law sweat dropped. "Of course? Even the strongest pirates and marines will be there for an unknown reason, doesn't it look and feel strange?" Leon playfully chuckled at him while he was frustrated explaining it to them. He curiously eyed Leon and felt something is not right with that man.

"The Sun Pirates will be there and some notorious marines that I needed to check and confirm first; even Kidd.. I even saw the SAD submarine. I hope we won't encounter Dofla—" He was cut off by Franky's reaction.

"WOOOAH~! You're.. You're so beautiful babe.." Franky didn't even know what he's saying.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" when she was finally standing in front of the cyborg, she playfully traced his cyborg muscles. Robin was wearing a dark violet satin backless dress that hugged her figure perfectly. A long slit that started from her thighs showed and emphasized her long legs. She oozed charm and poise as she stood in front of them.

"Robin-chwaaaan~! The moonlight shines the brightest at you!" Sanji's hopeless declaring of love was awarded with a sweet smile from the archaeologist. Franky didn't mind since he knew that Robin is only being patient with the cook.

"YOHOHOHO! Franky-san is so lucky~!"

Law didn't have any comment; he just nodded at her and to the cyborg while he waited for the navigator. Leon too was on a staring contest with the door as he waits for Nami to get ready.

Zoro on the other hand, wasn't even curious by what Robin was wearing or by what would Nami look tonight. He didn't care and he wasn't even sure himself if he should be caring.

He angrily gripped at the railing when a door finally opened.

He instinctively looked at the door. It opened dreadfully slow for him but he waited patiently. His breathing is all what he can hear as silence embraced the ship and its fellow crewmates and visitors.

The most awaited woman has finally come out of the dark room. Silent gasp was heard from the men except for Franky who was busy flirting with his Robin.

Nami went down the stairs. Her hair was down and gracefully it shines and bounces at her every move. Her dark green dress has matched the color of her orange hair and she shined beautifully as the dress was embroidered with Swarovski visible when touched even with a faint light. The dress has a deep v-neck line that showed her peachy cleavage. The dress hugged her body from the top to her thighs and it flowed openly and loosely at her knees to her feet.

Law unknowingly stared at her longer than he intended and he wasn't planning on taking his eyes off her.

Robin and Franky smiled at the navigator and then both the cyborg and the archaeologist turned to look at the swordsman.

Zoro was speechless. He can't even move an inch to go near her. He was stunned, mesmerized and bewitched by her beautiful radiant being. He didn't even know reality from dream anymore.

She has always been what caught his attention, only this time knowing the things she has been through and still being able to stand firm on the ground and walk with such dignity, joy and pride made Zoro appreciate her more.

_'Even your dress..Nami..is not enough and worthy to show what you really are.'_ He thought and smiled at her.

She was his distraction. He cringed at the thought and tried his very best to turn around and look at the dull and lifeless ocean waves.

He looked sadly at the dark ocean waves smashing against their ship. He began to think that maybe he was not worthy of her.

Nami looked at Zoro hoping he would see her in such dress. She was hoping that he would tell her how beautiful she is. Hoping that maybe even a mere glimpse from him, she could see and catch. But there was nothing. The swordsman didn't even dare to look at her. He didn't care anymore.

She wanted to cry out the pain and hurt she was feeling. '_It feels like being rejected all over again.'_ She thought as she looks down at her dress faking to dust off some imaginary dirt in her dress.

"Haha!" She laughed while still looking down at her dress to cover her face. She sighed and tried her best to fake a smile "This dress has a smell of an old cabinet! I haven't worn this for a month haha!"

Law saw how she just pretended and forced that smile. He knew how she wanted to cry anytime now. Everybody saw it too and they had the most serious face looking straight at her feelings. Before Law can do something, Leon beat him to it.

Nami hated that she fell in love with the swordsman. She was beginning to think lightly of love.

Leon approached Nami when he saw how tears begin to blur her sight as she was ready to cry. He offered her his hands.

Nami looked at Zoro, he was gone now from the spot he was supposed to be standing.

She looked around maybe to see where he was but there was no sign of him. She sighed.

Leon waited for her patiently.

Nami slowly and gently placed her delicate hands over Leon's and they started walking while holding their hands.

When everyone got off the Thousand Sunny, Law told them to get going.

"I'll catch up with you. I just have to check on something." He informed them.

When they were out of his hearing range and finally their figures became small as they walk further away from the ship, he looked around as if strolling at the deck. He stopped when he reached the tangerine groove. His eyes examined the grove and something that suddenly glints from under the grove caught his attention.

It was Zoro. He unsheathed his sword in case Law would get near him.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked the surgeon

"Come so you could stop it." Law said.

"Stop what?"

"You would know when you get there."

Law went off the ship and when he was standing now at the port he walked slowly not making it obvious that he was kind of waiting for the swordsman but after a minute there was no sign of him and Law decided to let Zoro be and take care of the matters himself.

"Now I can say that I am right.." He shouted for the swordsman to hear "Maybe you really can't handle her.."

….

Zoro was still sitting under Nami's tangerine grove. In his right hand he was holding one picked tangerine. He had done something that would clearly irritate the navigator. He smirked at the thought.

After looking much into it as if he could see her there, he placed it under his nose and inhaled the sweet smell of the fruit. He loved and longed for this. He loved and longed for her.

Gently he kissed the fruit as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. It was Nami's favorite. He kissed the fruit again and placed it near the fallen leaves of the grove.

He stood up and slightly dusted off the leaves on his robe.

He looked over the railing, quietly watching the dark streets of the island.

….

Nami with the others are now inside the venue. Everything has become much chaotic when they arrived. The moment they entered, Sanji went to his love mode again and swooned as sexy women flooded the venue. Brook took his stand over the stage and started playing the piano while the contest is not yet starting.

As usual, Luffy are on the buffet table eating all the food and stressing all the waiters and chefs. Usopp was with the kids' table telling stories full of lies. Chopper went over the sweets' table trying all the dessert they could offer.

Law arrived and entered the venue. He found a comfortable sit next to Nami since Leon was not allowed to get a little nearer to Nami, Franky and Robin was seated on a far corner table with Leon.

Law and Nami were talking to each other with such ease, making Leon eyed them jealously.

The surgeon saw Nami's hands. He reached it and held it tightly to stop it from shaking.

"Nami-ya.. " He looked intently at her while Nami looked at him. He opened his mouth about to say something but Nami hushed him by placing her index finger against his soft lips.

She doesn't want to hear anything from anybody at all for a while. Her thoughts are quite clouded to process almost anything.

She was startled when Law pressed her finger more against his lips. His hot breath on her finger made her tensed up and shaky. She tried to remove her finger away from his lips but he didn't falter. She tried harder and violently and finally got out of his obsessive grip.

He looked at her deeply, something she wasn't used too.

"Robin-san and Franky-san! It's our turn!" Brook excitedly shouted making Nami jolt in surprise.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PIRATES AND MARINES!" The host announced. "NICO ROBIN AND FRANKY WITH THE SOUL KING OF THE STRAWHAT PIRATES!" Everyone cheered even some of the marines. The host started to inform the audience and the contestants on how they will be judged and who will be the judge before the Strawhats begin playing their musical piece.

"Don't ever settle for someone who was about to die." Law commented out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" She asked but Law turned to look at Leon making her look at the man too, still this gesture didn't gave her any clue on what Law was talking about.

Robin started singing while she dances with Franky. Brook then started to play his guitar.

(Author's note: Link for this music and how Franky and Robin danced but Franky didn't sing only Robin: watch?v=naPgWCRXS34)

_She's resplendent, so confident  
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine  
I realize I'm hypnotized  
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine _

From the Thousand Sunny Zoro was surprised to still hear the singing that far. He looked around at the port street lights and saw some baby den den mushi speakers there attached.

He smiled, for even he didn't went there, he will still be able to hear Nami's voice from the ship.

_I hear the moon singing a tune  
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine  
Is she divine? Is it the wine?  
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine _

Nami chuckled as the two dances on the stage. Luffy with Usopp and Chopper danced in front of the stage.

_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I  
I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I_

Leon went over to Nami blocking Law from her view as he offered her to dance with him.

"Nami my dear, Care for a dance?" Leon bowed at her while he offers her his hands.

"Uhm…Okay.." Though there was a little hint of hesitation in her voice that Law noticed.

_I feel alive when I'm beside  
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine  
From this angle like an angel  
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

Leon leads her. He swayed and twirled her gracefully at the dance floor and the audience wowed in awe.

But the navigator still can't stop thinking about a certain green haired man.

_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I  
I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I_

They danced gracefully earning more cheers from the crowd.

_Upon the bridge  
[My heart does beat]  
between the waves  
[We will be saved]  
the air we breathe  
[Can you believe?]  
Learn to forgive upon the bridge  
That's how we are, the Seine and I  
That's how we are, the Seine and I  
That's how we are, the Seine and I  
That's how we are, the Seine and I_

"Those..sad eyes and spirit..will kill you my dear. You better alert yourself for this man is about to die" Leon whispered at her.

Nami slowly looked at his face and saw his eyes with that devious smile. She jolted herself back and tried to let go but his grip tightened and he forced her body to lean at his. Leon was Arlong again.

Leon swiftly kissed her on the neck and whispered again in a very murderous tone,

"This Leon.. Your fiancé.. will not help you.. even..THAT..SWORDSMAN." Nami shuddered. She wanted to escape but her body won't move as that familiar shrill voice rang repeatedly on her ears.

"LEON!" She shouted at him.

All of a sudden she was swiftly turned away from Leon and she felt herself hit hard on something. She looked at her arms and saw lean arms hugging her tightly in an embrace. She looked at the chest her head is leaning on. She looked up and saw Law.

"Nami-ya.." Law looked at her, "Are you okay?"

Before she can answer, she saw the surgeon nodded at Sanji . The cook abruptly held Leon in place as he forcefully kicked at his shoulder to make him sit down.

Leon was trembling, twisting his neck and hugged his body and in a minute his eyes went back to normal and his voice is not that shrill voice but a voice of a gentleman.

"Thanks.." Leon nodded at Sanji and Law.

Nami sighed. Everything is just so complicated and it feels like she can't breathe anymore.

"NAMI-SAN! YOU'RE NEXT!" Brook called out to her from the stage.

"Great. That's the last thing I needed." Nami sarcastically whispered. Law smirked when he heard this.

….

She went up the stage making the audience, pirates and marines scream in delight at the sight in front of them. Everyone even the women have heart shaped eyes.

She stood at the center stage and exhaled. She nodded at Brook and he began playing a soft dramatic melody on the grand piano. Brook nodded at Franky and the cyborg showed a tone dial and pushed the button to play it. It was the sound of the violin, cello and trumpets and Nami knew it was Brook's playing recorded in the tone dial.(Author's note: Nami will sing Young and Beautiful by Lana del Rey watch?v=o_1aF54DO60)

_I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now_

Zoro was surprised. He didn't know that Nami would sing this kind of song. He smirked when he remembers always hearing her sing under the tangerine grove. He would try his best to just hide so he can hear some of Nami's funny lyrics.

_Hot summer nights, mid-July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child_

He was used to her singing lively songs but this song, it kind of make him grievous and worried as he hear her voice shaking and trembling with sadness.

_Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

"Woah! I didn't know Nami sis can sing?" Franky commented. Robin smiled as she knew already that the navigator can sing.

"Nami-san.." Sanji looked at her stunned.

_I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul_

"GO NAMIIIIII!" Luffy cheered with Usopp whistling and Chopper swayed with her singing.

_Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful_?

Nami sang as she remembers her telling Zoro her dark past..

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

She remembered how he fights and protects for his crew. How graceful he moves with every stride and attacks and effortlessly wins.

_Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

She was about to cry, oh how he avoided her as if she was the dirtiest woman. She bowed at her audience, not because for curtsy but to hide the tears ready to flow from her cheeks.

'I should not be affected by that man, I have successfully hidden THAT from them and now I will react as if I am the weakest?' She thought as she composed herself.

She was about to exit the stage but was stopped when Leon was kneeling in front of her. His gesture gave him loud cheers from the audience but the Strawhat crew, including Law, just stood quietly among the cheerers.

"My sweet dear Nami.. Will you accept my offer to be with me forever?" He looked at her.

The Strawhat crew was shocked and their mouths were opened widely except for Robin showing how surprised they were. Robin just looked at Leon dead serious. Franky tried to stop a raging cook.

Law was staring deadly still at Leon.

Nami looked back at the man kneeling in front of her. She was so tired and still everything seems to be happening all at once.

Usopp who happened to also know something about Zoro run towards the exit and went forward to find the Thousand Sunny.

He climbed aboard and looked for the swordsman and saw he was standing by the tangerine grove staring at it like something magical will happen if he continues on staring.

"ZORO! ZORO!" Usopp climbed the stairs stumbling a lot until he manages to reach his destination crawling hastily towards the swordsman.

Usopp was shaking and tried to catch some air. He grabbed Zoro's robe and looked up with him with urgency in his eyes.

"ZORO! LEON PROPOSED TO NAMI!" He shouted.

".. WHAT?" Zoro growled angrily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's notes:** Hi dear readers! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you had a great time reading this long chapter. I would appreciate it to hear more reviews and comments from you. I apologize for the late update. I am feeling ill. I have become tipsy, merry and lightheaded with food from New Year's Eve and it gave me ideas before I can create some fireworks scene (which supposedly an update at exactly New Year's Eve) making the story longer.

Also, I am still sick though. It happened the night I went out to look at the cheery night lights because I am allergic to dust and smoke.

Thanks to your review Novi-chan~! Wow! That's cool! I also want to learn Japanese because I dream of one day working with Oda-sama in his manga and story ideas (If that happens I'm going to force ZoNa scenes at him bwahaha !) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy New Year!

.

.

.

reviews will make me stronger~! wahaha!

.

.

.


	17. New Threat

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note: **ONLY ODA OWNS ONE PIECE.** Maybe he is the real Pirate King? Ha ha!

Well, ENJOY READING because 2 OR 3 chapters BEFORE the FINAL CHAPTER!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile back on the stage, Nami stood pretty still. Leon smiled at her and stood up without looking at her. His back was on her and it made the navigator very sad. Guilt and despair now haunts her heart and she cannot cheer much when it was announced that Robin and Franky was the winner for the singing contest.

She looked by the window and she saw Leon's back facing the window. He stood there alone while his shoulders were down giving Nami a hint what the man was feeling and thinking about.

She looked down at the floor as she unknowingly held her arms tight for some assurance. She kind of wanted to take it back.. She knew her unreciprocated love for Zoro will never lead to another. It's just that. They were just nakamas, especially now that she doesn't know what the hell the swordsman thinks of her. She wanted to accept Leon's proposal.

_'But isn't that will make Leon feel bad more? Deciding to take back what happened earlier would only hurt him more and think that I really am not sure for what I stand for? '_ Nami contemplates.

_'But what if Leon will be the last man to love me? He has been bonafide with this though.' _She knew being a pirate lessen the possibility of love. Yes, she loves money dearly but who wouldn't want to have such simple lives and who can stop a woman from dreaming? Maybe it was just a matter of timing when it comes to love? Is it?

_'Goodbye Zoro! I'll just pretend that everything is okay.. But still.. Goodbye.'_

….

The rest of the Strawhat crew was on their way to the ship. Leon was leading the way making Nami much more comfortable in looking at his back. The street lights illuminates and touched his shoulders making it sad at his every strides. For Nami , it looks like he has finally decided to retreat.

"What's the matter?" Law eyed her curiously and looks at Leon too.

"Nothing." She said as she brushed off some hair strands away from her face.

"Don't lie to someone like me, Nami-ya." He stated firmly.

" Tch! Don't talk as if you can really understand though!" She hissed at him.

" I can even say whatever you're thinking right now and you'll be surprised." He lied.

"Okay!Okay! Torao~kun!" She flirted at him and sighed.

He calmly smiled at her.

….

The Thousand Sunny was within sight and they were all happy and excited for a good night rest. Law decided to stay with the Strawhats for a little while. Even though he didn't state his reason, Luffy allowed him.

While they were about to board the ship, Nami went over to Robin and Franky to congratulate the two for winning. Nami shyly looked at Robin.

"Yes, Miss navigator. I can give you the prize. I really don't have something I needed to buy as of the moment. So, yes you can have it." The archaeologist nodded at her.

Nami jumped in delight "But hey, it's okay to give you half of the prize though." So, Nami gave them their share.

She walked to the ship and showed everyone the money, except for the swordsman who is unusually nowhere to be found.

Nami sighed and Law noticed this.

….

Everyone went to their respective quarters. Law went off without a word to them. Luffy yawned and scratches his head as he went toward the men's quarters. A loud thud was heard inside. Robin went to check them and chuckled when she saw everyone had fallen asleep half way on their way to their beds.

"Meeaaaatt please…another meat pleeeease.." Luffy muttered in his delicious sleep.

"sweeett candy..i'm in love sweeeett.." Chopper whispered.

"Laboon.." Brook said.

"Me..lo…r..ine.." Sanji seductively said in his sleep.

"Kaya?" Usopp mumbled as if looking for the girl named "kaya".

"Robin…hehe..Robin.." Robin was surprised when she saw Franky was not yet asleep but staring right at her. She slapped him for scaring her but she was surprised when the cyborg was really asleep. He just had his eyes open while he sleeps.

"Tsk" Robin looked at the cyborg and went over to his side to lay her head on his shoulder.

Later that evening, she too was fast asleep.

….

Now, Nami was by the railing on the lawn deck.

She stares at the endless ocean water as if longing for something. She was surprised when someone embraced her from behind.

"Ah!" She almost screamed when it was Leon but she look intently at him and realize that it is not the dark Leon that embraced her.

She tried to wriggle herself off to have a better look at him but he didn't allow her.

He rested his head on her shoulders and Nami gasped when she felt her shoulder wet by his tears. She became worried and turned herself to look at him intently.

"Nami.." Leon whispered. She saw how serious he was for he was breathing hard and his lips are becoming pale. She knew that he is trying his best to restrict the dark Leon into showing himself again.

"Nami..I'm sorry…" He started "I might have been not thinking.. But I am taking back my .. my proposal to you.. I don't want…to marry you Nami." He spoke faintly and he's voice sounded the faintest whisper she has ever heard. But she heard anyways.

He hissed in pain and he stumbled in front of her causing Nami to catch him and making it look like they are embracing each other passionately.

Zoro, who was quietly watching them from one dark corner of the ship started to hold on his sword's hilt and tried his best not to break it as he gripped it tightly causing some of his veins show intensely.

Though, the swordsman can't hear a thing they're saying.

"Leon.." Nami decided to just hug him. It feels like he needed it.

He violently pushed himself away from her causing both of them to stumble against the floor. Leon sat coolly and saw Nami with her hands clenched against the fabric of her beautiful green dress, tears started falling.

He looked at her surprised.

"Nami.." He crouched and approached her delicate form.

"Why do you say that as if you regret me.." Nami gritted

"I ..DON'T.. "He growled at her

Nami angrily looked up at him and was surprised to see his hurting eyes, beads of sweat all over his face but still calmly looks at her.

He gave her the look of a dying person.

"I'm going to die Nami.. You will kill me.." He whispered sadly at the wind.

"I'm not that kind of person. I'm not going to kill you." Nami said completely not understanding the context of what he was saying. He chuckled heavily at her.

"I…. have.. loved you .. You know that right?" tone of uncertainty was evident in her voice.

Leon looked at her and brushed off the tears ready to come down her cheeks and said, "You know you don't."

"But Nami.. Just always remember to always cherish this times you have.."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DIE? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" She cried and repeatedly punches hard at his chest. She was afraid that she will witness again a death like Bellemere!

Leon hugged her tightly and was about to say something to his beloved Nami when someone's presence has evaded his senses.

Nami jerked when she felt strong rough hands caught her wrist as she was yanked away from Leon.

She looked at the culprit and saw a very dangerous swordsman looking straight inside of her.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Nami shouted at him.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Zoro growled at Leon, who didn't respond because of some unknown pain that keeps him from doing so.

"He's coming Nami.. so I must go.." Leon said to her.

Nami on the other hand, understood what he was saying. He abruptly ran towards downstairs. A door was slammed loudly making Nami sigh as she thinks about Leon having to lock himself to prevent hurting her. She felt sorry for him.

She turned angrily at Zoro but she jolted back and frowned when the swordsman looks at her intensely.

She twisted her wrist to let go of his tight grip. After some painful twisting, he finally let's goes off her. Nami held her hurting wrists and looks at it and saw how reddish it has become from the twisting and his rough grip.

"WHAT THE HELL WITH YOU?" She roared at him.

"Just..Just go to your room.." He said as if nothing happened and turned his back on her to continue watch duty.

"NO!" She said.

He abruptly turned around to look at her "JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM WHORE!"

"Zo…ro?" She asked. She was hurt by what he called her but in just a snap she wore THAT mask.

"If I'm a whore then you are a stupid idiot! Hmpf!" She smirked at him and turned her back at Zoro. But when she turned around her playful smirk vanished and turned into a frown. She bites her lips to stop herself from showing any weak emotion.

Zoro stared shock at her as she closes the women's door at him.

_'SHIT!' _He cursed himself as he realizes he has only made matters worse.

….

As Nami closed the door, she locked it to ensure that the swordsman won't pester her because she was kind of hoping that he would shyly say his sorry or even erase her doubts.

She laid her head on the pillow and stretched her body on her bed. Crackling sound of bones made her sigh and want to go to sleep.

It has been hours that she's been tossing around her bed.

_'Why can't I sleep..'_ She wondered.

When her body consciously curled up in a fetal position, tears ran down from her cheeks. She didn't even dare to wipe it away. She just let it fall on her pillow without caring if it will soak wet with tears.

"Damn you Zoro.." She whispered. "Honestly.. I was hurt and still you didn't care.. I hate you more than ever.. I hate you.."

She closed her eyes to force sleep to take over. Sleep came and took her to a dreamless slumber.

From one dark corner of the women's quarter, Law stood quietly observing the navigator. When he saw the dried tears in her cheeks and the wet spots of the pillow, he can't control himself.

He strides fast on her side.

_'I don't know what I'm doing.. But something tells me to.' _Law thought as he kneeled beside the navigator's sleeping form.

He leaned closer and accidentally smelled her citrus aroma.

His breathing became shaky and he covered his mouth and blushed faintly at her as hot and sexual thoughts had entered his mind.

He shook away all the dirty thinking and focused on the ocean maiden in front of him.

"Nami-ya.." He whispered at her.

Suddenly, a single tear fell down from her cheeks and he hoped that it would be the last. He managed to capture the last tear with his lips as he kissed it away. He tasted it was salty yet sad.

His features calmed and unconsciously sighed.

"Let me protect you.." He whispered gently while looking at her intently.

"Idiot! Don't say such stupid things." Law jolted back when Nami answered while her eyes are still closed.

_'Is she awake?!'_ He panicked but it faded when the navigator spoke again.

"You are always protecting us.." He sadly looked at her "Zoro.." She whispered in her sleep.

He leaned his back against the other bed as he stared at Nami, with her green dress still on and her orange hair tossed everywhere in the bed as the moonlight from the window touched and glowed her.

He reached for her hair and leaned again close to her to smell that addictive aroma she has.

Law felt the navigator tense and he knew..

"'Let me help you.. Ease the pain.." He offered her.

"How?" She asked as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her intruder.

Law stood up away from the navigator to give her space.

"How?" She asked again. "And what would I do in exchange for your offer?"

Law smirked at her and coolly brushed off his side burns.

"Well, I have been thinking.. Why don't we.."

Nami listened to him intently and unknowingly she sat forward looking like a little kid excited for a story telling.

….

The next morning, everyone woke up with an early start of breakfast to have time for planning, as Law suggested.

When they were about to enter the dining hall, the door from the women's quarter opened and they looked at it just for a second to greet good morning whoever women would come out of the quarter.

"Yo, Nami..Law!" The others greeted, while the more courteous ones in the crew greeted good morning at Nami and Law.

They looked back towards their destination. Then, all of a sudden, they realized what they just saw and became shock at it.

"WHAAA..WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?" Usopp jumped to conclusion.

" Why is Law in the room with you Nami?" Luffy pouted at her angrily. "You never allow me inside your room."

"That Luffy, is a secret and only adults will understand." She winked at her captain making him tensed up not by what she said but by how seductively she is becoming.

"Don't do that Nami. It's ugly." He nonchalantly said earning him another punch in the head.

She was about to be pissed but Law nudged her and she nodded at him immediately her face became so cheerful like she was excited by something. Usopp , Franky and Robin saw this and kind of wonder and is curious as to why would the navigator react like that.

Nami looked around the ship and among her crew and saw that Zoro was not still with them. She was kind of irritated.

"The swordsman is on his way here." Law whispered at her. Nami nodded at him.

….

Zoro scratched the back of his head and stretched his arms up in the air. He yawned big preventing him to notice the commotion near the door that leads to the dining hall.

_'Argh! I shouldn't have slept under that tangerine grove.'_ He complained as his back aches.

He opened his eyes and went rage at what he saw.

….

"Come on, let's go have breakfast!" Nami called out everyone while she walking hand in hand with Law. This did surprise the surgeon. He didn't know Nami would even agree.

"I think you're over doing it." Law whispered at her while trying his best to conceal his blush by bowing down low when he whispered at her.

"You know, this would really make Zoro jealous! You should know since you're the one who had this idea!" She winked at him and chuckled when what she saw that the surgeon's idea would backfire right at him, making him so tensed. Nami saw the faint blush too.

"I..I didn't know that this is what you're going to do. I told you to just stick close to me not hold hands." But deep inside Law is grateful for the touch. He was just not that kind of man to show her too much of what he really felt.

"Just trust me!" Nami whispered back and tugged him along with her towards the dining table.

….

"Are you okay bro? Franky asked Zoro when the cyborg felt how menacing the aura is coming from the swordsman.

"YEAH." Zoro growled.

Robin only chuckled. "I think you should keep an eye on her. The surgeon, he seems to be an expert in luring our navigator." She teased though deep inside she knows of the surgeon and the navigator's plan of making Zoro jealous, she just want to secretly participate and find out what will happen.

What the archaeologist said made Zoro twitched in annoyance. He stormed with heavy foot steps towards the dining table to keep an eye on Nami.

He looked at the two sitting beside her. Law and Leon.

Zoro unknowingly bends the fork he is holding making Sanji notice and got irritated.

"OI! MOSS-HEAD! DON'T GO PUTTING YOUR ANGER AT THE UTENSILS! DON'T MAKE IT FEEL YOUR HOPELESS UNREQUITED LO—" Sanji hissed at him but was cut off when Usopp angrily banged his hands at the table catching their attention.

"YOU TWO! STOP THIS!" The sharpshooter shouted.

"What?" Sanji asked confused.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELVES? YOU TWO ARE PATHETIC! I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH KAYA AND LETTERS ARE OUR ONLY COMMUNICATION AND I HAVE DREADED FOR THE CHANCE TO SEE HER AGAIN AND SPEND MY WHOLE LIFE WITH HER AFTER I HAVE ACHIEVED MY DREAM BUT YOU TWO!" He looked at Zoro , who was staring at Nami intently with hurt in his eyes and Usopp looked at Nami who was looking down at her plate seemingly avoiding Zoro and Usopp's gaze.

"You two.." Usopp are calming down.. "You have this opportunity to be with each other. To talk, to laugh and to fight with each other.. But it seems to me that you are just wasting what you have. I would do everything to be with my loved ones, we will do everything to be with them. So please, stop with your fighting, treasure the time you have and get on with it!" Usopp smiled at the both of them.

"Get on with it?" Brook and Luffy asked at the same time.

"Yea!" Usopp rubbed his long nose.

"What do you mean, Long Nose-san?" Robin asked but smiling like she knows it.

"Get on with it.. Meaning they should DO IT already!" Usopp chuckled warmly.

What he said gave everyone the reason to think thoroughly about the meaning but unfortunately they all had come up with their own meaning for "Get on with it".

Franky and Robin thought that it means Zoro should propose and marry Nami already.

Law thinks Usopp mean that the two should settle and decide whatever was undecided.

Leon contemplates at this and thought that it means Zoro should confess his hidden feelings for Nami.

Chopper thought it only means that Zoro and Nami should laugh together always.

Brook and Sanji went pale when they thought "Get on with IT" only means that Zoro should do Nami and do it and do it and do it for the rest of their lives, every night on the Thousand Sunny and every night wherever they wanted to do it.

_'EVEN IN THE KITCHEN!?_' Sanji was in panic.

Luffy thought only of meat.

Usopp smirked as he was proud that maybe he will be the reason Zoro and Nami is together and imagines the two of them thanking him with tears of joy.

_'Usopp, you are so great! You should be the captain because you are the one that made us together' Zoro said at him'_

_'Yeah! Usopp the greatest, you are the love god!' Nami praised him'_

He chuckled.

Zoro and Nami looked at everyone's expression while they were thinking.

"STOP THINKING AND LET'S EAT BREAKFAST NOW!" Nami screamed at the top of her lungs and punched Usopp on the head for such a speech causing everyone to misunderstand and punching Luffy because she thought he was thinking of something silly against her and Zoro.

"Ouch.." Luffy cried out as he gently touched the lump on his head.

Poor Luffy, receiving a punch just for thinking about meat.

"Don't jump into conclusions!" Nami growled at them while she drinks her orange juice.

"You're one to talk." Zoro smirked at her. She rebuffed him playfully.

….

Later after breakfast, they went to the lawn deck to hang around there while planning for the Grand Pirate Race.

After taking a bath, Nami joined them while she was wearing her orange and green stripes bikini.

Law looked at her longer than he intended but he didn't care, he was enjoying the view too much. It wasn't like he could always see her like this though and he wasn't planning for everyone to get notice his desiring stare at the navigator.

_'Does she always wear this kind of clothing?'_ He thought.

"Yes Surgeon-san, she always wears sexy bikinis and the men here are soooo lucky." She said as if she had read his mind. She smirked at him making Law tensed up and avoids the archaeologist's knowing smile.

Then Robin looked at Zoro and saw how the swordsman was so irritated at the surgeon looking at the navigator.

"Change what you're wearing." Zoro commanded out of nowhere.

Everyone looked at the swordsman confused.

"Nami change that.. or just cover yourself with more cloth." He pointed at her bikini.

Nami looks down at her bikini, she turned around to look at her underwear bikini and looked in front of her bra bikini. "Why do you care?" She asked.

"A lot of people are looking." He nonchalantly said.

She looked around and saw marine ships approaching and all of the marine officers and soldiers were on the deck looking straight at Nami with heart formed eyes and a lot of bleeding nose.

"Eyck!" Nami looked at them disgusted but it only made the marines whistle at her or even call out for her to just even catch her attention.

All of a sudden, they stood straight and went back inside their ship when they felt three menacing and dark stabbing stare. But one stare is the strongest and the most demonic, and it was from that green-haired swordsman.

Nami clapped her hands to call their attention. They all looked at her as she began to explain why they needed to plan. She told them what she saw of the island's perimeter. It was not just a small island but behind this Deadman's Island are a hundred more small islands.

"Never ever get out of this island no matter what, do so if we are all together and is all aboard Thousand Sunny. We can't afford to look for someone who was lost," She looked at Zoro and Luffy demonically "while we are being chased by the marines."

"Yeah. It feels strange that they are not after us now like, something big is about to happen." Franky commented and everyone nodded at him in agreement.

"Especially when Jimbei, Kidd, Smoker and other pirate rookie is all in one island, yes it is strange." Law said. He decided not to mention seeing the SAD submarine. He decided to deal with Doflamingo alone.

But everyone seems bored by this meeting and they can't think what proper plan should be planned.

Law's face darkened with despair, disappointment and embarrassment for even inviting this crazy pirate crew to plan.

_'What a waste of time..'_ He thought.

"ARGH!" Nami cried out in frustration when no one seems to listen. "Just..Just be careful with the forests and other unexplainable things.. The Island itself has something that should be feared."

At that, she caught everyone's attention and all was looking at her intently and serious. She knew this is an opportunity so she told them all the eerie things they saw while she, with Zoro and Law, walks at the forest. She also told them about the large door located on the ocean floor. She mentioned the humungous marching band and the tunnels.

"Edynight" Robin said.

Leon abruptly looked at her and the archaeologist looked back at him.

They stared at each other. Leon looked like he was restraining himself, like he was stopping something within himself.

"AAAAAH! I'm so bored, let's play now!" Luffy screamed.

In that moment, everyone went back to their own businesses. But Brook stood in front of Leon. The skeleton was about to say something but he stopped and went to get his violin to play some fiddle music.

Leon stood up and jumped down the ship and ran towards the town.

"Leon!?" Nami called out to him when she saw him ran without letting her known where he will be going. He looked over his shoulder and gave Nami a smile. He waved his hand at her.

"I'll be back! Don't worry!" Leon assured her.

Nami sighed. She was startled when a heavy coat was placed on her shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you to cover yourself?" Zoro told her and it was obvious he was irritated but Nami stuck her tongue out at him.

Zoro caught her tongue and pinched it causing Nami to squirm. She jolted back and scolded the swordsman.

Their witty banter began again and it was like the old days.

They both laugh at each other.

But Nami still plans on something.

_'Zoro..Law and I are not yet finished in making you suffer! Hihi!'_ Nami playfully thought as she imagines the swordsman getting jealous again. She loves it when he's jealous.

….

In a binoculars' field of view Nami is wearing an orange green stripes bikini. The observer saw that Zoro took of his green robe and laid it on Nami's shoulder to cover her skin.

"Tch!" The observer twitched annoyed.

The observer saw that Nami cutely stuck her tongue out and the swordsman caught the navigator's pink tongue and they began to talk playfully and laughing with each other.

The observer gritted her teeth and she removed the binoculars from her eyes. It turns out the observer is the captain Tashigi.

Smoker approached her from behind and saw through her what she has been spying on. Smoker didn't need binoculars to see what the woman captain is looking at. He saw the Strawhat's navigator with the renowned swordsman, Zoro.

Smoker looked at the woman beside him.

"Do something about this matter, before it corrupts and distracts you." Smoker advised Tashigi.

"Wha.." She blushed. "Aye Aye Captain! I will definitely do something about it." She said and turned to look at the Thousand Sunny and at the orange haired navigator.

Smoker with Tashigi went back inside the ship as they plan for the Grand Pirate Race.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note: Hi dear readers, I wasn't able to update on Monday because my Fan fiction account crashed. I thought it was hacked. Hahaha! Well, please let me know what you think about this chapter.

Feel free to review and tell me what you think or just whatever you want to say, is fine by me!

Thank you to Novi-chan's review! Haha, I am quite fine now, though still slightly feeling ill. Haha! Miss your reviews though. Me too, I'm torn between Zoro and Law but yes Nami is right, she should be the one in dilemma nyaha!

.

.

.

.

Thanks for those who follow and favorite this story!

Hope to hear from you guys~!

.

.


	18. Grand Pirate Race

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note: **ONLY ODA-SAMA OWNS ONE PIECE~!**

But still, I can say HAPPY READING everyone! Few more chapters to go~!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

That dreaded morning came, but almost everyone in the Strawhat crew feel very excited about this, except for the navigator, the surgeon and Leon.

"Will you all just shut up and listen?" Nami growled at the stupid trio of the crew.

Luffy, Sanji and Zoro looked at her nonchalantly.

"Remember to listen closely at the rules and race instructions." Nami folded her arms to emphasize she will be irritated if someone would be so carefree.

"You're are so boring Nami. Can we go now? I want to see who we will fi—OUUUUCH!" Luffy pouted at the navigator.

Luffy approached Leon, "Nami seems to hate me more these days.."

"Well, uhm.. Maybe she's just heart broken." Leon chuckled at the captain but he also unexpectedly earned a lump on his head.

"HAHAHAHA!" Zoro laughed sarcastically at Leon but the swordsman was punched on his gut.

"OI! YOU—" He began.

"You shouldn't laugh at others because you yourself don't even have a sense of direction." She smirked evilly at him.

"TCH!"

Law sighed in relief, _'Nami-ya can just punch these idiots who are supposedly called one of the supernovas? How the hell can she do that?'_

Nami winked at him when she passed by him. He knew she wanted him to do something NOW to make the swordsman jealous.

Law was anxious about this. The navigator has really misunderstood his proposal to her that evening.

He walked towards the navigator and whispered to her.

"Nami-ya, I think you misunderstood me. I—" Law was cut off when Nami beamed her smile at him.

The navigator went closer and whispered, "You're doing great! Whispering to me with close proximity! It sends challenge to that dense swordsman." She giggled.

The others just stood there looking at the two whispering.

Zoro frowned at Nami.

He felt his heart beat in irregular pattern. He turned around completely ignoring their attempt to make him jealous. He went over to Franky and Robin and talked about useless stuff.

He decided he will deal with Nami later.

"YOSH! All the bentos are ready!" Sanji went out of the kitchen revealing everyone a packed bento.

Sanji smirked deviously in some of the bento. Franky looked at the cook curiously.

When everyone got their own bento, Leon gasped and everyone turned to look at him. Sanji chuckled wickedly behind the commotion.

Leon was surprised and he smiled, "SEAFOOD? These are my favorite! I also have that red crab pasta? Thank you cook!"

Sanji went from chuckling to that dark vanquished face as his plan didn't go well. He has been planning for days his revenge to those guys who has been lingering beside her navigator. He gritted his teeth, but there is still two more "bento love revenge"!

He was in high spirit again as he waited patiently for Law to open his bento.

That moment, the surgeon opened the bento and his face darkened with disgust.

Everyone looked at him curiously and he tilted the bento for everyone to see.

"…..BREAD." He uttered lifelessly.

"Don't worry, let's just share." The navigator comforted him.

"AH!" Sanji reached out for the bread but he was too late for Nami threw the bread at Luffy's mouth, which the rubber man successfully caught.

Sanji looked over his last "bento love revenge" and he was dead shock at what he witnessed.

Zoro was standing nonchalantly by the railing and threw the bento over the ocean water.

"PLOPSH!" The sound of the bento touching the salty water echoed inside the cook's ears.

"I don't need some stupid bento."

Sanji opened his mouth in an inaudible, "NOO!"

"Let's stop the nonsense already and go at the meeting place." Nami told them seriously as she motioned for them to make haste.

….

While they were walking towards the event place, Nami lagged behind for she was checking over her back pack if she brought everything she needed.

"Those things will be useless if you forgot your stick for fighting" Zoro looked at her under his eyes.

"It is called Clima-tact you idiot." She retorted.

"Yeah yeah.. It's the thought that counts." Zoro coolly informed her.

Nami face palmed she didn't know if he was purely an idiot for telling her an unnecessary remark or if it really is what he meant.

"I know you are making me jealous." He smirked at her.

Nami was dumbfounded and just stood there silently. He stopped walking when he realized that the navigator stopped.

_'What am I gonna do? I have put myself in the center of further embarrassment! SO THIS IDIOT KNOWS?!' _

"But I can see that I have succeeded." Nami walked sultry passed him slightly bumping her hips at his thigh.

Zoro looked at her with amusement in his eyes but he shrugged it off and went to follow her and ask the question that has been bugging him last night.

"I know I hurt you and I really didn't mean it. Everything is just.. Overwhelming and confusing.." He scratched his head to comfort him from this awkward situation. "Well.."

"I accepted Leon's proposal." Nami informed him and she did best in hiding any emotions.

He did too, "Congrats.."

"Y—yeah..Thanks."

Silence covered the two while a few feet away are small distant laughter from the crew.

"What are you going to do, when you are forced to face a very strong opponent?" The swordsman asked the navigator while looking straight at their nakamas.

" I'll use my Clima-tact, I'll find the opponent's weakness." Nami snorted.

"WRONG!" Zoro growled at her.

"Whaaaaat!?" She looked at him with disbelief.

The swordsman held her arms and tilted her violently to face him. He looks at her straight in the eyes.

"What you're going to do is to do your best to live!" Zoro told her firmly.

"W—"

"Do your best to live Nami.." He told her again and he unknowingly squeezed her arms.

She nodded slowly as she tries her best to see through his eye. She was kind of hoping to see love there but she got nothing.

He lets go of her and look straight in nothingness.

"You may belong to someone.. But I have resolved that I should be the one to bring you to hell. Not a stranger, not a strong opponent or a sickness but ME. I will be the one who is going to bring you to hell."

He walks towards their nakamas and talked to them smiling and chuckling.

_'He is so good at hiding it.' _Nami thought but she can't seem to forget what he told her.

_'Do your best to live Nami.. I will be the one who is going to bring you to hell.' _She knows that what he said isn't the sweetest thing but she wonders why her heart beat so fast. So fast, like the first time she met and been saved by the swordsman from the buggy pirates.

She sighed as she thought about Law.. and Leon.

….

They all stood up in a large circle. Everyone seemed amused by who the contenders are. But some fidgeted and breathe erratically as they observe every opponent. Zoro looked over at Nami and saw how firmly she stood without showing any fear. He smirked at that.

Nami drew her breath as she waited for the set of rules for the competition.

The Strawhats looked around to see if there are really some familiar faces.

"WUUUUUH! JINBEI!" Luffy called out the merman who waved back at him. The rubber captain tilted his head as if confused as to why Jinbei would be here. "Maybe he has decided to join my crew now." He told the others confidently.

"Don't ever speculate on it Luffy."

"What is 'speculate'?" He asked.

Usopp face palmed as he tries his best to explain to Luffy using very simple words.

Law stole a glimpse on Kidd and his crew. He cleared his throat and warned the other Strawhats not to even provoke that Kidd.

"He is hot-tempered and killing is just his hobby." Law informed them. Usopp swallowed an imaginary large lump in his throat as his legs began to tremble and shake in fear.

Zoro and Luffy jolted back when they both saw marines. Smoker and Tashigi were with an estimated fifty squad of marine infantry. Tashigi angrily looked at Zoro. The swordsman looked at her confused and frowned when he saw her gritted her teeth at him.

Tashigi looked at him and at Nami and back at him. The navigator looked back unfaltering but deep inside she was kind of worried why that marine captain keeps on looking at Zoro.

Robin looked like she's in the midst of terror when she saw Aokiji. Franky saw that the man was speaking inaudibly. He looked at Robin and saw how fearful and anxious she is becoming. He guessed that they are speaking to one another using Robin's devil fruit abilities.

After that, Robin inhaled sharply and went over to the navigator. She whispered something that also made the navigator to tremble.

Law heard it too and jolted back.

"Aokiji informed me that Akainu is on his way here to hunt Luffy down and we only got five days to escape." The archeologist whispered so Luffy won't hear it.

"Navigator-san, I think it's not best to continue anymore of this." Robin told her.

"Yes.. You are right.." Nami looked at the others and called out to them. "We should get back to our ship now and get the hell out of here."

"WHY?!" Leon asked quite loudly.

"It is not safe.."

Luffy pouted at the navigator. "WE WON'T GO ANYWHERE UNLESS WE JOIN!" He screamed giving the other contenders hear and have a clue of what they're talking about.

"Why do you have to make this so hard…" Nami hissed back at him. "Luffy you don't un-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENT, PIRATES AND MARINES, WELCOME TO THE GRAND PIRATE RAACCCEEEE!" The host announced.

"YEEEAAAAAHHH!" Everyone cheered and shouted battle cries echoed throughout the air and on the whole island.

Nami shivered at the sight happening in front of them.

Robin gasped. She knew they are now in the center of chaos.

"NOW FOR THE RULES OF THIS RACE, EVERY HOUR THERE WILL BE A "TARGET" AMONGST YOU CONTENDERS AND THAT "TARGET"'s PICTURE WILL BE SHOWN EVERYWHERE ON THIS ISLAND'S PREMISES USING THE DEN DEN MUSHI PROJECTOR. THE TARGET'S FACE WILL BE SHOWN." At that moment, the host snapped his fingers and an image flashed on the projector. All the marines cheered in joy. "This is just an example on how your face will be shown in the projector with your name below it." In the projector, Nami's picture was shown. It was not a picture of her wanted poster but it was a stolen picture of her. Law, Leon and Zoro twitched angrily.

Nami looked at it closely and saw the same bikini top and pants she was wearing today. _'So it was just taken today?'_

Zoro growled and send a piercing look on the host.

The host shrieked but the host's eyes saw Leon.

Leon frowned at him and the host nodded at him. The host snapped his fingers and a different image was shown. It was Luffy's.

The rubber captain just laughed his lungs of. "The host is such a funny fellow!"

The host cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "LET'S CONTINUE….SO THAT "TARGET' IS EXPECTED TO BE PURSUED BY OTHER CONTENDERS EXCEPT BY HIS/HER CREWMATES. IN THIS RACE, THE "TARGET'S" CREWMATES ARE HIS BESTFRIEND AND CAN BE HIS LIFE SAVER. THE MORE "TARGETS" YOU DEFEAT, THE MORE YOUR CREW WINS."

The host looked at Zoro and smirked, "EVEN IF YOU ARE THE LAST MAN STANDING, AS LONG AS YOUR CREW DEFEATED MORE THAN THE OTHERS, YOU WIN."

"That is just one of the most important set of rules on this race and maybe you are asking about fighting rules, well, there is none. You can do whatever you want to do in whatever way possible." The host threw his arms up in the air as if glorifying this horrifying contest.

Zoro didn't know what to do. He just feels something eerie and bad is about to happen. He didn't know why he feared for Nami's sake.

Something in his peripheral vision made him turn his head to look at it. It was that dark shadow standing very far, silently staring at him behind a very old oak tree.

He frowned deeply at it and somewhat it helped him see some shapes within that solid black figure. He wondered what it was.

"Zoro bro!" Franky called out to him. The cyborg looked at the swordsman worriedly.

"What's the matter bro?" The cyborg asked.

"Nothing…" Zoro lied. "Just.. Just keep an eye on your woman."

Franky scratched his head and oddly looked at the swordsman. '_Why does this man have to call woman woman not by their names, geez, so manly but cold.'_

"Nami-swan.. I'm going to protect you from those filthy hands!" Sanji assured her and turned to look at the marine soldiers to emphasize his last point.

_'Oh puh-lease~! Once he notices that captain woman, he'll be gone in a snap to ogle at that captain.'_ Usopp rolled his eyes at the cook.

Sanji saw something across the great circle and saw Tashigi.

"M..Melo..Melorine?" In a snap he was gone there.

"Wew! Said so!"

Brook nodded in agreement with the sharpshooter.

"LET THE GAME BEGIIIIIIN!" The host roared alerting everyone on the circle.

In that moment, a great large gong was lifted standing by the marching band Nami saw. In a second, one of them hit it hard with a golden stick and it buzzed and gonged throughout the island and had shaken the very island they were standing. It created great cracks on the soil making the others jolt back and avoid falling over the dark and deep hole caused by the cracks.

"Nami..do your best." Zoro told her while he was looking straight at the forest.

"You too, Zoro." She replied.

"Nami-ya..Keep close." Law whispered at her.

Everyone started running towards the forest to hide.

Nami was with Law and they ran together as fast as they can. Leon was behind them and looked side by side for enemies as they tried their best to dodge and avoid tree trunks.

Law widened his eyes when he saw Kidd running forward and immediately ran curvedly towards them.

He immediately pushed the navigator away from him. Nami was about to hit hard on a tree trunk but Leon caught her.

"RUN!" The surgeon told them. Leon opened his fist and in a blink, Nami with Leon was flying above the forest.

"You can try doing this stuff with your sorcery staff!" Leon informed her. "Just make the wind stronger than ordinary air particles!" But something hit them hard causing them to fall down back to the forest. Leon looked up and saw it was a big chunk of metal from Kidd.

Zoro panted heavily while he ran as fast as he can to look for Nami. Everything was so sudden for him. He was just looking at the gong and when his gaze went back to the navigator, she was gone along with the rest of their nakama so he started running fast like what others seems to be doing.

Zoro ran but he stopped abruptly when he saw he was on a cliff and beyond the cliff, is the hundred islands Nami was talking about.

He went back into the forest and ran again.

Little did he know that he was running so fast that he has progressed too much, leaving behind almost every one. He was in the opposite end of the island. He was lost but he won't admit it.

Someone was following him but he decided to act normal and nonchalant.

….

A den den mushi around every tree projected the image of Eustace Kidd.

"Tch.." Kidd grunted at Law. "I didn't know you have some weak spots."

"..Never put me in the same category as you." Law stood nonchalantly as the Kid captain stood in rage and tries to gather every metal he can get.

"AAAH!"

Law looked over at the direction where Nami's scream was heard. In a swift motion, his whole body smashed between metals.

"WHY ARE YOU SO BORING TO FIGHT WITH?" Kidd growled. All of a sudden the metal user felt a pain in his back and when he turned around he saw Law with hands releasing some blue aura. Kidd screamed in pain and was thrown on the ground.

Kidd looked up and saw Law was thrown in the ground too by a legion of shadows.

Law teleported himself away from the legion and Kidd tries to fight it as it went closer though for some unknown reason, he cannot use his devil fruit abilities against it.

….

A den den mushi around every tree projected the image of Smoker. Smoker ran fast dodging the shadow and some of those inadequate pirates. _'Where is that orange haired navigator?'_ He asked himself.

Nami stood up and saw Leon was defending her against a shadow. Nami couldn't believe her eyes. Leon was totally beaten up as if he can't use his devil fruit abilities.

"Leon!" Nami called out to him and was about to help him but she was blocked by the old woman they saw on the fast food stall.

"Wh..What are you doing here? This is not a safe place for old folks! Get out of here!" Nami ordered the old woman.

"I won't let you hurt Edynight-sama!" The old woman screamed and dashed forward to attack Nami.

Nami knew the old woman was helpless and she just decided to dodge the old woman if ever she attacks her but Nami shrieked in pain as a sharp object made a deep cut on Nami's arms.

"NAMI!" Leon screamed.

The navigator held on to her bloody arms to put pressure on it as she looked up at the old woman.

The old woman was carrying a very strong axe and it looks too big for her.

Leon immediately scooped her up and looked at the old woman knowingly. He frowned at her deeply making Nami suspect something between Leon and the old lady.

Leon ran with Nami in his arms. He looks everywhere hoping to have a glimpse of the pink hat of the Strawhat's reindeer doctor.

….

Luffy was walking around the forest completely unaffected by the chaos around him. He pouted. "I AM BORED!" He complained.

A rustle of a large bush made Luffy look over it. He pushed the bush down on the ground revealing a hiding marine soldier. The marine stood up with shaking legs and sweating madly as he stared at the notorious Strawhat captain.

"Oh! You're like Usopp!" Luffy laughed. The marine gulped with a confused look on his face.

A den den mushi around every tree projected the image of one marine soldier.

The marine who was standing in front of Luffy, gasped in horror as he saw his face in it.

Luffy looked at the image and at the marine in front of him. The rubber captain tilted his head.

"You sure didn't look like him."

Out of nowhere, pirates came out to attack the marine. Luffy blocked them and started throwing punches and swinging his stretched arms everywhere. He defeated every pirate that was about to attack the marine. But he looked around and saw the target marine unconscious.

Luffy walked again completely unaware that he accidentally punched the marine.

A den den mushi surveillance is seeing every event on the forest. It helped the host to take note of defeats, targets and scores.

….

"Nami…I..I have something that I wanted to tell you.." Leon told her while he tries to avoid pile of twigs and trunks and tried his best to march fast out of the marshes.

Nami looked at him guiltily. _'Why do I always have to be the one who looks weak and needed rescuing?'_

She wriggled herself up and pushed Leon away from her. She tried her best to still walk and Leon assists her in walking.

"What is it?" Nami asked him.

"What?" Leon asked.

"The one you're going to tell me earlier."

He inhaled sharply and started talking and Nami's eyes widened in anger at what she was hearing from Leon.

A den den mushi around every tree projected the image of Nami.

But Leon and Nami didn't notice for they were busy talking.

Zoro dreaded the moment Nami's image will be projected. He didn't know who will pursue after her.

But here it is, her image projected in front of Zoro.

He rushed towards wherever he can hear voices or loud gun shots and screams. He tried to decipher the screams to which it was from but he failed for the screams were too faint.

That someone from earlier still followed him, and his irritation got the better of him.

He stopped in his tracks and held on his swords' sheathe.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He growled angry getting very impatient.

An old man showed himself in front of the swordsman.

_'Why is the old man at the fast food here?'_ Zoro looked at the old man from head to toe. He stood in a battle stance. He saw that this old man is not just an old man that he appears to be.

The old man just stood there and from his back, he revealed his long nodachi that looks exactly like Law's but something eerie comes out of it. The old man unsheathed his sword up above his head and pointed the dark colored blade of the nodachi in front of Zoro.

Zoro smirked for this kind of battle excites his senses.

The old man slashed the air with his nodachi.

There was nothing and Zoro just stood there coolly. He wonders what this old man was about to do.

But violently Zoro was thrown by the wind against one of the old tree trunks.

_'That wind came from that old man's nodachi?'_

He stood in a defensive stance when he felt that that wind grazed his exposed skin and drew little beads of blood.

Zoro smirked. "I will enjoy this."

"Don't let it get in your head son." The old man replied and smirked back at him.

They ran towards each other to attack. Zoro used his tornado technique to prevent the damaging wind the nodachi releases. He spins to form a dragon-like tornado. The old man jumps out of his way and made himself vanish in the wind. The tornado went on and on distracting and cutting most of the old trees around Zoro while he looks around for the old man.

In a second, Zoro's eyes widened when he felt, using his haki, the ten folds of sharp wind coming fast towards him. He jumped up in the air expecting it to crash against each other but it followed him. He used his nine style sword to defend and slashed out the wind. When he tried it, he was surprised that every wind sword has the same force and heavy pressure when actually attacked by a strong swordsman. He screamed and pushed the entire wind sword up in the air. It vanished.

Zoro panted heavily as another set of grazed skin was more evident than the earlier ones.

"What are you, you are not a swordsman." He asked the old man, who revealed himself coolly in front of him.

"I am a samurai ninja.. I was once called "scourge of the seven seas."

"Then, why did you stop being one and settled on a little island?"

"What is your dream son? Because I have also dreamed of becoming the strongest, but there did come a time when I have to choose. I have realized my dream was very empty." He looked up on the sky. "I realize there is more than just becoming strong. " He smiled and went back to look at Zoro and vanished in thin air. Zoro jolted back to dodge the unseen attack of the old man.

The old man showed himself again, and this time his face is so close to Zoro, he can hear the heartbeat of the old man's chest.

_'Still strong though.'_ Zoro thought. "Why do you want to fight?"

"Just to kill time and an old man needs some light exercise." The old man shrugged.

"You two share the same attitude and cockiness." Zoro commented as the old man reminded him of his mentor Mihawk.

"One thing is for sure though, I will not let you kill Edynight." He looked with great evil towards Zoro.

_'Who's Edynight?'_

They began to attack each other again.

….

"NA-!"

Nami slapped Leon on the cheek.

"WHY!?" an enraged Nami asked him.

He just looked straight on her and he was slapped again but he just turned back in looking at her.

"You have the stupidest plan I have ever heard!" She screamed with despair. "You are SO STUPID! Maybe that is the reason why your mentor Sabo thinks your plans are absurd! "

"Please Leon! Stop your nonsense!" Nami pleaded.

"I can't Nami. This is for you. Always remember that." He told her.

"But—"

"So here you are.." Smoker puffed some smoke from his cigarette.

"NAMI RUN!" Leon commanded her in a tone she haven't heard before making her run as fast as she can. Her horror evident in her eyes, making Smoker chuckled in amusement.

The vice admiral walk dreadfully slow as if teasing the navigator but Leon blocked him into going further by clasping his hands and turned it into ice shard flakes and tried to freeze Smoker.

Smoker became interested in Leon but in some point he decided to just go for the orange haired girl. He has been decided earlier to use her as bait and based on his observation, Nami is the key to get the Strawhat pirates, the Heart pirates, Sun pirates and this man's attention.

He chuckled as strong thick smoke formed and encircled Leon. The smoke formed into a hundred human forms. Leon grunted for this will take his time before he could reach Nami.

Nami was pulled up by strong arms. In her surprise, her hold on the clima-tact loosens. She shrieked in panic as she felt herself being lifted up. She was carried over Smoker's shoulder and she tried her best to punch the vice admiral's back.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She tries to reach for her clima-tact but Smoker held on her weapon.

"QUIET DOWN WOMAN! I CAN'T FOCUS!" He shouted.

Nami grunted.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Smoker's reaction made Nami look over to see what he was looking for.

"WOAH!" She was shocked to see a very large abandoned mansion in front of them.

Smoker entered the mansion with Nami. He violently and carelessly threw Nami on the marbled floor.

He chuckled at the sight of the navigator.

Nami was tied and unable to move because of thick clouds of smoke were used like a rope to chain and bind her hand to feet, making her bountiful chest squeeze too much for a man's delight but Smoker was not that kind of man, fortunately.

"Hey isn't this the man you're with?" Smoker asked her nonchalantly.

Smoker placed in front of her an old picture frame. A kid with beautiful parents was in the picture. She looked closely and was shocked to see the kid resembles Leon so much.

….

Out in the forest Leon stood up with so much blood covering his body.

It was his blood that covers him and other's blood.

Dead marine soldiers was also scattered beneath him. He didn't just beat the thick smoke but some innocent marine soldiers who happened to get lost and went straight to his path.

He breathes erratically. "N..N..Nami… I'll come for you." He growled and chuckled evilly as the dark Leon revealed himself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note/s: Uwah! Hi readers! Hope to hear more from you since this story will end soon! Though, I have pending ZoNa and LawNa fan fcis to write! Haha! How was the story? Did you enjoy it? Reviews and opinions will be highly appreciated.

.

.

Message to reviewers:

Thanks to Novi-chan's lovely review~! Wishing and hoping you a fun vacation! I hate Tashigi too. I'm kind of disappointed why Oda created a character like her. But I got a special role for her in this story. Nyahaha! Nami should get ready!

.

.

Thanks to KayBay34's encouraging review! *high fives you back* hahaha! Thank you thank you, you really encouraged me to finish the story till final chapter~! Hope to hear more from you!

.

.

Thanks also to Chopper-chi's review~! Haha! That's funny, because as the author, I myself are confused too like you.. Haha. I'm kind of having a hard time bringing back the ZoNa in this fic. But I will do my best though! Hahah!

.

.

Thanks everyone! Hope you can drop by some reviews and comments~!

.

.

.

.


	19. Will and Determination

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note: **DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

But everybody wish they do. Admit it! Haha!

Reminder: No update on Wednesday, update will be this Friday.

This is the Final Chapter! NAAAH! Just kidding :p nyahaha!

Well, Enjoy reading!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nami grunts hoarsely when Smoker abruptly squeezed tight the deep cut in her shoulder. He shook his head.

"I'm no doctor." And he roughly squeezed again her shoulder making Nami scream in pain.

Nami violently yanked her injured shoulder out from his grip and slapped him with her one good arm. "IF YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT THEN DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Smoker snarled at her. He stood up and looked around. The vice admiral opened one door and went inside it. By the sound of it, he's been searching for something as sounds of clatter and clanking can be heard inside.

Nami smirked as her Clima-tact was in view. She decided to crawl herself to it.

She leaned her one good arm to the dusty marbled floor and made her way towards her scattered tact. She used her feet to push herself forward. Victory is within reach now but in a swift motion she was lifted up and was thrown back to where she sat earlier.

She pouted and thought maybe making cute faces to this man would free her but then decided to brush the idea off as she looks closely at the muscular vice admiral.

Smoker lifted high her wounded arm making her twitch in pain.

"Hold still." He ordered in an intimidating voice.

She herself was surprised when her body seemed to obey him.

"Why do you care for your hostage?" Nami asked shyly as Smoker tied her wound with a clean cloth that looked like a cloth piece from his coat.

Unfortunately, her question was answered with silence.

Smoker tensed up and shot a deadly look on the entrance door.

Nami was about to speak but the vice admiral covered her mouth and carried her towards a large hall. He slowly opened a dusty door, doing his best not to make the door to resonate a creaking sound.

They entered the room and shut the door in a very dreadfully slow manner.

Nami jolted back when a sound of a large door banged heavily against the wall. Footsteps echoed throughout the marble floor, the hall and the room they were hiding in.

She felt going deaf for even her breathing and heart beat and all the things around them went terribly silent.

The door knob to their hiding place wobbled slowly as the person outside the door tries to enter.

Everything went slow for Nami as the door opened and a creaking sound was heard.

….

"It is ready!" Usopp shouted over at Chopper who nodded back at him.

A den den mushi projected the image of Zoro.

"Zoro is the target!Uwah!" Chopper yelled frantic.

"Don't worry! I can definitely save Zoro with this traps I have made!" Chopper looked at Usopp with so much amusement in his eyes.

"COOOOOOOL!" The reindeer beamed at the sharpshooter.

The den den mushi projected an image of Sanji.

"UWHAT?! That was fast…" Usopp was confused.

"What do you think happened to Zoro?" Chopper asked worried for the swordsman.

"I..I don't know.. But we better hide now.. I got a bad feeling that something big is up." He frowned.

Before they had the chance to hide, marines stood up from the bushes and smirked evilly at them.

"Where are you going kids?" They asked and chuckled at the both of them.

"We are.." Chopper turned from cute reindeer into Monster Point and roared. "NOT KIDS!"

The marines shrieked in fear and started running but they went back as Shadows, out of nowhere, went before them and encircled Chopper who already fallen down some old trees.

"Uwah!" Chopper shrink and turned into a small cute reindeer again.

"What happened to you Chopper?" Usopp asked as he looks around them and saw the shadows and the marines fighting each other and some of them walking towards them ready to attack the two Strawhat.

"I..I don't know!" Chopper's sight becomes blurry as tears started to form under his eyes. "I can't use my abilities!" Usopp looked at him in horror.

"We better run now Chopper!" Usopp screamed and he went for the reindeer and grabbed him by his arms and ran like the wind.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" They both screamed in panic.

….

Sanji was walking casually excited along the forest sniffing like a dog. His eyes immediately stared in nowhere when he smelled that familiar sweet aroma.

"Melorine must have been here!" He said in a gay lisp due to happiness and dirty thoughts.

His head perked up as he saw a black haired woman who seems to be looking for something.

Sanji jumped up in the air and attempts to hug the marine captain. "Me~lo~…GUH!"

He felt like chocking as Tashigi pressed her unsheathed katana towards the cook's neck. Sanji tried to reach forward but the marine captain pushed her katana against his neck making it painful for him to attempt grabbing her.

"Where is the cat burglar Nami?" She frowned at him.

"Why?" Sanji 's reached something in his pockets making Tashigi jump back away from him and unsheathe her katana.

When he finished lighting up his cigarette, he puffed a big circle smoke up in the air. He turned to look at her.

"Why? What's with Nami-swan?" He asked.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She launched forward to attack him.

"It's my right to know because I am her loyal love cook.." Sanji smirked sheepishly. He was either lucky or unlucky, because in a nick of time, he managed to dodge her deadly attack. Her katana hit the solid rock and Sanji was dead shock when the rock was smashed to pieces.

Tashigi's hair now covers her face and Sanji tilted his head to take a better look on that lovely hidden face. He jolted back when she abruptly looks back at him with demonic gaze.

"WHAT THE—" Sanji jumps up and landed on a tree branch.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR NOT ANSWERING ME! IDIOT!" Tashigi growled at him.

Sanji sweat dropped as he saw Usopp, Chopper with the other marines hiding around the bushes near him.

"I wonder what's wrong with Captain Tashigi?" a marine whispered to his right.

"Yeah.. Maybe she's in her 'red month'?" Usopp whispered back confused.

"You think so? It seems to me it's about a matter on the heart." One marine answered solemnly.

"If it is her 'red month', then why can't I smell the blood?" Chopper innocently told them.

The marines with Usopp jolted back away from the reindeer.

"What?" the doctor asked innocently.

"UGH!" Sanji growled in pain while he bit his lips to silent himself.

Usopp slowly looked over the bush and saw Sanji staggering. The sharpshooter saw the large cut in his legs and a lot of blood is already flowing out of it.

_'Sanji..Fight your weakness!'_

He was nervous for the cook; he knows the cook can't fight women.

A den den mushi projected the image of Jinbei.

Usopp looked closely at the image.

_'It seems to me that no one is already following the contest rules.. They just fight whoever they wanted to fight..'_

He pondered on how he can help the cook.

….

From a far, horrifying cries and hunted screams of mermen and humans can be heard. In every direction loud explosion and trees snapped from its branches and crashing down echoing throughout the forest, planting its inhabitants' seeds of fear.

Jinbei frowned as another pained scream from his fellow merman was heard within range. He trembled and ran away towards his destination and purpose, neglecting the cries of his crew.

_'Please forgive me everyone. I have to find Strawhat first..'_ He ran as fast as he can and those cries faded but was replaced by a scream from a marine soldier a few feet away from him. He managed to get a glimpse of that marine and saw him running for his life.

Jinbei turned to look at a certain direction and frowned. He felt a two strong haki from that direction but the other one feels like it was running away from that other haki user.

He went towards that haki user who seems to be just standing still.

When the person came into view, Jinbei frowned at Kidd.

The merman was about to go to look for Luffy but he was stopped by an enraged Kidd.

"WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GO UNSCRATCHED!?" Kidd licked the blood under his lips and smirked at the merman who was frowning at him.

….

A den den mushi projected an image of Brook.

In that image Brook was standing in an offensive stance with his sword in his front and the marine captain's jacket can be seen in the far right corner of the image and on the left corner was Sanji's legs sprawled on the ground.

It was evident that in the image, Brook was now fighting with the marine captain.

An amazed Robin chuckled when in a second the image on the den den mushi was replaced immediately.

It now projected the image of her standing and looking at the projector.

"Oh my!" She snickered when she looked around and saw rookie pirates were about to attack her.

Large explosive blasts have thrown them away from the archaeologist.

" Tsk! No one touches my princess!" Franky roared at them.

"I told you not to call me princess…" Robin told him nonchalantly.

"Wha!? Why?" Franky gave her puppy eyes while Robin walks off to teasingly ignore him.

He went after her and pleaded like a kid.

Robin was surprised when she was lifted by cold metal arms from behind.

She chuckled.

"Don't walk away from me babe.." The cyborg whispered in a sultry voice.

"Kiss me..Franky.." Robin ordered the cyborg which he happily complied.

"What if the others needed help?"

"They would do just fine.. Just trust me.."

Then they continued where they have left and what they have been longing to do.

….

Explosives and screams can be heard inside the abandoned mansion. But inside it, there is an uttered silence.

The light entered the dark room they were in making them squint.

He just stood by the door way with the light against him, making his body form dark like a shadow.

Leon staggered as he slowly approaches the two. Nami gasped when he was approaching because it was becoming clear to her that he is covered with blood and the stench that she smelled is coming from him.

"What happened?" She asked as she tries to wriggle away from the vice admiral's hold on her.

"I need you..Nami.." Leon growled wickedly.

She squinted her eyes again to have a better look at him and saw that his eyes is normal and there is no sign of evil in his smirk.

She tried to get away from Smoker but he squeezed her tight close to him.

Nami frowned at the vice admiral and was shock how serious and deadly his staring eyes are at Leon.

"What are you.." Smoker told Leon. It was not a question and the vice admiral is not expecting an answer.

Leon stepped back from the door frame and leaned his back against the wall. But he just stood there still in front of them though he looked down on his combat boots and smirked.

He raised his head to look at them.

They shuddered when a dark smoke appeared in Leon's sclera and abruptly covered his whole eyes with solid black.

Leon gave them a big and creepy smile, a smile too big for a human being.

Nami pants as horror is beholding in front of her.

Suddenly, black liquid flowed out of his mouth. It now drips stickily on the floor.

"What's wrong with him?!" Smoker is disgusted in the scene in front of him.

"Do you remember me Nami?" Leon chuckled evilly at her. "What's the point of asking, I AM YOUR NIGHTMARE! YOU CAN NEVER FORGET ME!"

Nami stood up but staggered as that familiar voice of the dreaded merman is speaking through Leon.

_'How can I fight him, I don't have my Clima-tact with me..'_

A nudging on her right hand made him look down on it and saw the vice admiral have her weapon and is giving it back to her.

She looked at him confused.

"This is not my fight.. I will wait on Strawhat." He shrugged as he placed and sits himself on the far corner.

Nami nodded at him.

"Na—" Before Leon can speak, Nami pointed her Clima-tact in front of him and produced a piercing gust of wind.

Leon was taken aback but he regained his footing and was able to stop himself from banging his head against the hard wall.

Smoker puffed some smoke above his head.

He looked closely and observed the navigator's fighting skills.

_'Not bad..'_

Leon nonchalantly stood up in a calm manner as he slowly approached her.

He opened his hands and out came a knifelike rain shower.

Even though sitting, Smoker banged his head on the wall as the surprise attack hit him also.

Nami on the other hand was thrown against the far side of the wall. She twitched at the sudden pain all over her body. She opened her eyes and saw her skin reddened and her clothes where tattered to pieces.

_'Acid rain?' _She thought.

She gripped the tattered pieces of her jeans and stripped the torn pieces to get rid of it. Her pants became short shorts.

Smoker eyed her skimpy shorts. She winked at him but he just scoffed back at her.

She didn't mind though that one of her bikini bra's strap are snipped revealing almost one of her bountiful chest.

Seeing this, the dark Leon smirked lustfully at her. She tensed up and this exchange between the navigator and Leon didn't go unnoticed by the vice admiral.

"What's wrong?" Smoker asked Nami . She just looks at him and frowned.

"Nothing." She lied.

When she turns around, she jolted back when Leon was so close to her. She gritted her teeth when she felt like the dark Leon is mocking her.

She released some thunderbolts out of her Clima-tact but he only dodged it using some self-made thick clouds to catch it and throw it away from him.

She launched towards him as she made heat come out of her Clima-tact. He snapped his fingers and nonchalantly touched the tip of her stick. She froze as ice fog came out of his fingers and covered her stick forming into a very thick and large ice berg.

She didn't make it in time to loosen her grip on her Clima-tact. Her hands are now trapped with the ice berg.

Nami tries her best to twist her wrist out but even a very slight movement was impossible to do. Her hand is feeling weak for the blood was restricted to flow around her hands making it purple in color and cold.

She kicks the ice surrounding her hands when he walked dreadfully slow at her. He chuckled and opened his hand in front of her body.

He released heat wave and Nami is now sweating nonstop and panting heavily.

He smirked, "Why Nami, didn't you love to bask under the sun?"

He then opened his other hand and it produced frost wave.

She opened and shut her mouth repeatedly blobbing like a fish catching for some air. She grasps her throat and suddenly small drops of blood are coming out of it. The heat wave combined with the frost waves is harming her internal organs.

Her eyes darkened and her complexion looks pale.

_'Do your best to live Nami..'_ She miraculously regained strength when she was reminded by what Zoro has pleaded for her to do.

Slowly but surely, she stood up. She fell down a few times but she still tried her best to stand up. While staggering, she tried her best to kick hard the ice berg. Leon was about to approach her.

But still she didn't show him any sign of fear but strong determination to get out and be able to attack again.

Her eyes showed the will to survive.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"I want your heart Nami." He simply answered in a murderous tone. "Leon's heart longs for you, why don't you.. Why don't you give him peace and settle yours next to him?"

"ARLOOOOONG!" She kicked hard with a growl and the ice berg shuttered a little. One more kick and her hands are free to go. She kicked again to get her Clima-tact. She knew it was not her that broke the ice berg. The vice admiral has helped her too, how, she didn't know.

She launched forward and released thunder clouds around dark Leon.

"YOU BITCH! YOU RUINED MY CREW BUT YOU STILL LIVE LIKE NOTHING HAPPEN!" Dark Leon with Arlong's voice growled and screamed heavily releasing all the hatred and bitterness inside. "YOUR DEAD BODY WILL BE YOUR PAYMENT FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE! I HAVE TRUSTED YOU BUT YOU BETRAYED ME!" Nami was shocked for now she cannot see the old Leon but Arlong already has full control over Leon's body.

He was too fast for her though, as his hands opened again making Nami a statue of ice.

Out of his hands came a sharp pointing ice that looked like a sword. He pointed it towards Nami and was about to attack but when he pierced the ice, a gray smoke came out.

Dark Leon smirked at the vice admiral that stood up.

Behind Smoker is an unconscious orange-haired girl shivering from coldness. Thin frost still covers some of her exposed skin making her look like a snow queen pale as white.

Before the vice admiral take a step forward his new opponent he whispered towards the navigator.

"You have already won. Winning doesn't require you to be the last one standing. Winning is having no fear of death but having a strong will to survive." He looked down at her and saw her thankful eyes staring right through him.

Someone across the room claps his hands. Smoker looked at the man and frowned.

"HAHAHAHA! WHAT A NICE SPEECH!" he said with a mocking tone and amusement in his eyes. Abruptly he burst laughing.

With that, Smoker went forward to attack the psychotic man in front of him.

….

A den den mushi projected an image of Usopp and Chopper.

Law saw it as he was running looking for Nami.

He knew Usopp and Chopper is one of the weak trio of the Strawhat crew but he can't help but just pass by and let fate decide for them.

"LAW! HELP US!" Usopp cried out to the surgeon while they were being attacked by the black shadows.

"Sorry! I have to attend some matters first!" He shouted, his voice fading while he continued to run. "FOR THE MEANTIME, JUST RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"WHAT MATTERS? YOU MEAN NAMI! TCH!" Usopp was frustrated. '_I wish I was as beautiful as Nami.'_ He thought.

Law was running so fast that from a far, he looks like a ninja dodging every branches and trunks.

He stopped abruptly when a huge mansion from his right caught his eyes.

He went near it and observed the surroundings. Loud crashing noises and grunts can be heard inside the mansion. He frowned as he slowly went inside the mansion.

….

The dark Leon and Smoker felt Law's presence enter the mansion. They stop for a while to catch their breath.

Law jerked open the door carelessly making it hit against the wall. He panted by the door way and saw Nami was lying on the floor unconscious.

Panic clouded his mind as he stride forward to be beside the navigator. He held her head but hesitated on continuing to cradle her in his arms.

He furiously looked towards the two who appeared to be fighting for their grazed body and dirty clothes are evident enough for the surgeon.

"WHO DID THIS?" Law growled at them. Smoker didn't have any desire to answer the surgeon but he already regretted not answering when dark Leon went over to the surgeon.

"Smoker kidnaps Nami… I am here to defeat him to get Nami back.." dark Leon used Leon's kind yet determined voice to inform the surgeon and still almost telling the truth but without giving any clue about the true context of what he said.

He was successful into deceiving and manipulating the surgeon for Law now stands in front of the vice admiral, ready to attack him.

"IS THIS TRUE?!" Law growled at him.

"Y—Yes." Smoker was about to speak again to explain things but he was cut off by an attack from the surgeon.

From behind the scene, dark Leon chuckled evilly with a glint of treachery in his eyes. He looks down on the unconscious body of Nami.

He reached towards her and traced her blue tattoo on her arm. His hands made its way towards her chest.

Before he could do any further, he stopped sharply when he felt a cold piercing blade slightly pressed against his neck and resting slightly on his spinal cord.

"CONTINUE THAT AND I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU NOW." Zoro hissed at his back.

He gulped.

He was about to move fast and attack the green haired swordsman but something inside him is stopping him.

_'What is..is Leon doing this?'_ Dark Leon tries his best to gain control of the body but a strong will from the true Leon is making it hard for him.

Zoro lifts one eye brow when Leon stopped deadly still. Slowly he moved. He stood up and looked directly at the swordsman's eyes.

The swordsman frowned at the sight of Leon. He is trembling and sweating with blood. He is also pale like a corpse and his right eye is just solid black no sclera. He is panting heavily like he is having some heart attack.

"Zoro…Please.. Please take Nami away from here while there is still time." Leon pleaded at him as he kneels down in front of the swordsman.

Zoro frowned at him and crouched so he can look at him in eye level. "You don't have to tell me that, idiot." He said grumpily.

"Please..Hurry..I can't.."

With that, Zoro went over to Nami and carried her in a bridal style.

They ran towards the entrance door and in no time, they were outside now running as fast as he can to keep Nami safe and away from danger.

Since Nami was asleep, Zoro took this opportunity and hugged her tightly and close to him.

"Thank you for surviving.." He whispered sweetly at her. But there was a small tint of tremble in his voice.

….

Back at the mansion, Law and Smoker are still fighting with all the skills and strength they could muster.

In a swift motion they were thrown hard against the dusty marble floor, giving them large cuts and bruises and broken bones.

They look towards the man approaching them.

Law frowned when he realized that he was deceived when the dark Leon laughed mockingly at him.

"ALL OF YOU HUMANS ARE WEAKLINGS!" Arlong's voice was now clearer than ever. He has now taken full control over Leon's body.

A den den mushi inside the mansion projected an image.. It was Leon, but below his picture was not his name, but a different name..

"EDYNIGHT"

….

All of the Strawhat who saw the image of Leon with a different name, frowned and knew that Nami was in a complete danger.

….

Zoro still runs as fast as he can, he didn't know that he was lost again, he thought he has been going towards the south of the island where the port is but he was clearly running around in circles.

He frowned and a vein popped on his head. "This forest is tricking me, the trees are definitely moving.." He resolved to himself.

"I think I should go and follow my instincts now. I never go wrong following my instincts." He smirked and step forward but he was shocked when there was nothing to step unto. He realized he has stepped on a trap, a trap obviously made by Usopp. For before he tightly held an unconscious Nami close above him, he saw a signage that says "Captain Usopp's".

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT LONG NOSE CURLY IDIOT!" He shouted and his voice echoed throughout the dark hole they have fallen into.

….

Usopp, while walking casually alongside Chopper and Jinbei, sneezed loudly with tremendous pressure.

"What's wrong Usopp? Are you sick?" the reindeer doctor asked worriedly.

"Ah! No! Usually when I sneeze it means there has someone who stepped on my clever traps! BWUAHAHAHAH!" He proudly laughed with his chest out.

"What an idiot! He is lucky to have been trap by Captain Usopp!" He proudly said while the reindeer followed him with great awe towards the sharpshooter.

Jinbei sweat dropped and decided to just follow the two Strawhat crew.

Usopp still continued telling great story of lies to the innocent reindeer.

….

Zoro expected that falling down the hole will be hard so he decided to get his three swords to help him reduce the fall by burying his sword to the rocks. But he gaped when he realized that his swords are not with him now. He looked up but he saw no sign of his swords, he looked down and there it was on the hard ground.

He saw something pointing directly at him but before he can do something, he roared in pain when he with Nami, hit the ground. He coughed some blood and pushed himself aside as tremendous pain made him scream and hiss. He saw that his back had directly landed on three sharp rock peaks standing erect like it was expecting and waiting for someone to pierce. Yes, they are successful.

"SHIT! ARGH! FUCK!" He cursed himself.

"ARGH!" He cried out when he laid his back on the hard dirty ground.

He panted heavily and fell asleep.

….

Nami slowly opened her eyes as she did her best to adjust on the darkness surrounding her. She can smell dried blood in one corner of the place she was in. She looked up and saw that it was already dark. Thin tree wands are now as dark as a shadow and have crumpled together above her like spider webs. She realized that she was inside a hole. She looked up again and saw that it will be quite hard to climb that high without regaining her strength. While looking up, she stared at the stars and the moon and was thankful for them for giving her even the faintest light.

A familiar manly grunt from the corner made her jerked and she looks towards that direction.

She went closer and saw Zoro lying on a pool of blood. She covers her mouth and gasped at the sight of him.

"Are you the one who carried me here Zoro?" She whispered.

There were no response only snores.

She smiled sadly at him and gently placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

She looked around and saw her Clima-tact scattered around and saw his tattered coat can be useful to cover wherever wounds he has.

Though Nami knew that her Clima-tact will help them get out of the hole in no time, she also knew the dangers of the outside.

'If we encounter Leon or other strong opponents, his wounds will only worsen for being forced to fight..' She thought.

She decided to use her Clima-tact for them to drink water while they rest there.

That night Nami decided that they stay there for a while, allowing Mother Nature's comforting hands to protect them from the chaotic ways of outside.

She has always been praying that a time would come that she can be alone with Zoro. But now that she has been given the chance, she can't help but blush deeply and was thankful for the darkness hides her redness and feminine side.

She now dreaded for the time Zoro will wake up and realize that she hasn't yet used her Clima-tact to get them out of here.

'What if Zoro will question me when he wakes up!' She panicked.

'What will Zoro do if he realizes we were alone?' Now she pondered and smiled at the thought.

She tensed up as a strong hand nudged her back. She slowly and lagged as she turn to look at the swordsman.

"Hey Nami.." He greeted her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note/s: Whew~! My head hurts! HAHA! Hope everyone is enjoying the story progress so far, since final chapter will either be on Friday or on Monday..I don't know.. Haha! Please let me know what you think, reviews will be highly appreciated! Whatever you wanted to say is fine by me! : ) More love to everybody~!

Fyi! Nami's Clima-tact here is a combination of all her tacts..Sorcery-tact , Clima-tact and Perfect-Clima-tact.. I just like all her techniques combined to make her look more cool here.. It was kind of fun to combine all her techniques.

.

.

Message to reviewers:

Thanks to Novi-chan's review! Hehe, I am so happy to know that you are excited for the next chapter and for you to tell me that this is the climax now make me sigh in relief.. I thought my climax intro is not that successful and no one would realize that it is the climax! Haha!

.

.

Thanks to Chopper-chi's review~! Thank you that you liked the chapter! I am so glad and also I would like to tell you that you also have good chapters! I am happy to read your own written fanfic~! : )

.

.

Thanks to KayBay34's review~! I am in pure joy to know that you enjoyed this chapter and for continuing reading this story until the end! Uwah! *hug*

.

.

Thanks also to Guest-chan~! Hihi! What is "LawNa 3 ZoNa3"? Is that a score? Haha! I love you too so much! I am glad you enjoyed it *hug squeeze back!*

Hihihi, there are a hundred times when I think about SmoNa for other chapter for this story (I was about to make Smoker hot bad ass here but I read his wikia profile and saw that he was.. kind and sweet), well, I also love crack pairings. But pairing with Nami only though.. Really? It made you nervous? I want to know why! *excited*Hope you keep on reading~!

.

.

.

Hope to hear more from you guys and thank you all for your continuous support!


	20. Final Battle and His New Goal

.

.

.

Author's note/s: **ONE PIECE IS OWNED BY EIICHIRO ODA!**

Last Chapter!

Happy reading~!

Also, there is a surprise fan art made by Kyo-chans , inspired by this fan fiction. :)) Link is at the Author's notes section at the end.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

A large marine fleet is approaching the Deadman's Island. Someone onboard has dashed out of the ship and he landed perfectly on the land at sight.

He chuckled as he proceeds towards the explosion across the island's town.

….

Luffy was walking in a carefree manner. He has eaten his bento box but he felt hungry again. While enjoying walking and exploring, something caught his eyes.

"Uwah! MUSHROOM!" He is astounded at how mushrooms can be in many different colors. He swoop down and ready to munch the mushroom.

Suddenly, strong big hands took hold of his back head and smashed down his face hard, causing a large dent on the ground.

Luffy abruptly stood up to face him and pouted angrily at him.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT GRANPA! LOOK!" He pointed at the fallen and crashed mushrooms. "YOU WASTED MY FOOD!"

Garp smirked at him, "I can do whatever I want with my grandson and that.." He pointed towards the large dent on the ground "is just an example!"

Luffy tilted his head when Garp sat down on the ground. The rubber captain mimicked what his grandpa did.

Garp looked at Luffy and grunted.

"ARE YOU THAT IDIOT?!" He jabbed Luffy's head.

"What?" Luffy asked nonchalantly.

"Didn't one of your crew inform you? Aokiji even went here to-"

"What was it?" Luffy stared at him.

"DON'T YOU!" Garp swiftly bent down and kicked Luffy's head to the ground. "INTERUPT WHEN I AM NOT YET FINISH TALKING!"

Luffy pouted.

"You have been reckless.. This island is a trap; Akainu is on his way here."

"WHA—" Luffy was speechless. He was shaking with rage and his clenched his fist tightly trying to control himself.

"You have to think and act carefully or else you'll also lose your friends.."

'CHOPPER!USOPP SANJI! ROBIN FRANKY! BROOK!" He shouted as loud as he can. "ZORO!NAMI!" Luffy calls out his friends.

"EVERYONE!" He stood up and began running hoping to stumble upon everyone.

….

Nami was tending Zoro's open wounds with some dirty torn fabric from his robe. He sighed as she finishes and lays his back against the rock wall.

"So what happened?" He looks at her while she takes a sit next to him.

"I..Well.. Leon told me everything.." She begun to tell him what Leon told her.

Flashback:

_Nami staggered to stand up by herself but she wanted to try and stop being a burden to Leon._

_"So what is it that you're going to tell me?" She told him._

_"Ahh..That.. I have to tell you this Nami because I can't keep a secret from you anymore.."_

_Nami looks at him patiently waiting and hoping that this is not about love._

_"You see.. I am Leon Edynight now Nami," He begun and spread his arms while he turns himself around. "This.. Everything that is happening and everything that you are seeing is part of my plan. It is all mine and yours! Edynight is my true name and the name Leon; I have used it to cover myself from marines. You see, every night when Arlong would be in control, he would use my devil fruit abilities to kill innocent people just for searching you. But it is all going to be finished now for I am going to let myself be killed and you will be the one to inherit everything I possess here and you could have the chance to live without those haunting nightmares.."_

_"Wh..What do you mean?"_

_"This whole island and every treasure in it are all yours! I give it to you as a symbol of my love for you..." He kneeled down on the ground and covered his face with his dusty arm. "But.. I have accidentally placed you in my trap.."_

_"Trap?"_

_"Yes.. This Grand Pirate Race competition is part of my plan. Everything is part of my plan. Even I am the one who told Akainu that Luffy is here." He saw Nami's face is in horror._

_"When the first time I saw this island, it was very secluded from the world but the villagers are very kind. I helped them in everything so they can be a prosperous community and we all became friends and I know you will like it here. There may be eerie things lurking around here but it is part of the island's nature. The black shadows! They are the tribes who used to live here and now they are helping me! I thought Nami would enjoy this; I even build the mansion and lived there. I imagined ourselves getting old here…."_

_Nami looks down on the ground._

_"Don't get me wrong Nami. I lured Akainu here so he can kill me.. I have to do this so I can stop myself from hurting you. Arlong is controlling me and I have tried to stab myself but nothing happened and I saw how powerful Akainu is and his magma and his ability to kill merciless will help me to die. If I die on his magma then my body will not function anymore. I even tried to cast my body in the fire but Arlong took control and went out of the fire. If I die, Nami, your nightmare will be gone.. You will live without any guilt and you can enjoy it to the fullest! A strong opponent who is as evil as a monster can be our only hope."_

_Leon was shock when Nami all of a sudden slapped him._

_"So meeting me and getting onboard the Thousand Sunny is your plan.. So proposing to me is just another of your plan.. So everything is just your plan.."_

_"No..Nami.. I" Leon leaned closer to her so he can look straight in her eyes but before he can, he was slapped again really hard._

_"YOU ARE SO SELFISH!" Nami shouted._

_"Wh.."_

_"YEAH! YOUR MENTOR SABO IS RIGHT! NO WONDER HE DIDN'T AGREE ON YOUR IDEAS BECAUSE YOUR IDEAS ARE USELESS, STUPID AND IDIOTIC!" She practically screamed in front of him. She jolted back when she saw how what she said had made an impact and hurt him so much. She can see right through his eyes._

_"Nami.. "_

End of Flashback.

Nami felt herself can't breathe due to overflowing emotions inside of her but Zoro's silence seemed to unexpectedly comfort her.

"Sorry..I lied.." Nami confessed.

Zoro scoffed. He knows what she meant.

"Leon took back his proposal so we.." She shyly looked at him.

"Yeah.. You don't have to explain. I know the story already." Zoro hissed.

Nami pouted at him.

Zoro looked at her and saw that her body is covered with bruises and scratches. There are also deep cut wounds and purple marks on some parts of her exposed skin. He tsked and sighed irritably.

Nami looks at him confused and quite annoyed by Zoro's uttered impatience.

She was surprised when Zoro swiftly covers her with his green moss robe.

"Nn.."

"Cover your bruises and exposed skin. You may catch a cold or something." Zoro immediately looked away from her clearly hiding something from her.

But she grinned at him when she caught a faint hue of pink on his cheek.

"Thank you Zoro.." She told him.

"Uhm..Hey, Is it me or you're becoming strong.." He said out of nowhere completely obvious he is changing the subject.

"Hmm.." Nami thinks thoughtfully. "No, it is not just you. I am really becoming strong!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

He chuckled.

She pointed her fingers at him with high and mighty poise.

"So be careful you might fall in love with me!" Then she laughed hard like it was a joke to her.

Zoro abruptly caught her pointing hands.

"I think you are too late to say that.." Zoro look straight in her eyes.

Nami was in panic. She didn't know what to do. All she knows is that Zoro has indirectly confessed to her.

Zoro can't believe that he has already told her what he feels. He thought that confessing should be that 3 words but now he was far more satisfied by what he said. He gulped slowly when his eye can't seem to stop staring at her lips now.

Nami saw his eyes were staring quietly at her lips and this made her to look down at his thin lips.

She gulped and breathes hard when Zoro was slowly leaning down at her. Both their eyes were half closed and staring directly at each other's lips.

Nami closes her eyes as she felt strong arms made its way to her back and soft thin lips crashed on hers.

They both felt melting and now Nami was fervently praying that this would not end.

Zoro then have found a new resolve and a new goal to attain.

….

The dark Leon finished telling his two opponents of what Leon's plan is.

Leon stopped abruptly from attacking the two. He kneeled down and coughed some blood and spit it on the floor.

Law and Smoker saw the sudden change in the man's posture, voice and eyes.

"Go now.. While I still can control him.." Leon gestured for them to go out.

The surgeon just stood there and the vice admiral lightened his cigar.

"AKAINU! AKAINU WILL BE HERE! YOU'VE GOT TO PROTECT EVERYONE!" Leon shouted at the two making them jolt back and slightly tremble at the mention of the name.

Smoker frowned and was about to punch Leon for planning this things in the first place. But he was stopped by a strong lean hand of the surgeon.

"You should have your brain checked." He told Leon.

"And you!" Smoker grunted at Law and pulled his arms away from him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Smoker ran to exit the mansion.

Law just glared at Leon and turned around to follow the vice admiral.

'Whatever you all think, I don't care and I will never change a thing just because of your opinions.' He stubbornly thought while he regained his footing and started running out of the mansion.

….

A few rustle and bustle of bushes and some sort of random explosions and screams made the two newly couple jolted back and break away from kissing.

Zoro leaned forcefully against the rock wall and looked up. He tilted his head confused while unknowingly still having a faint blush on his cheeks.

Nami chuckled when she also noticed his ears turned red. She followed his gaze and looked up in the sky.

"You know.. We can go up now if you want to.." Zoro told her nonchalantly.

"Let's go.. I kind of heard Luffy screaming something.." She swooped towards her Clima-tact and made a milky road using thick sea clouds to create a path. The milky road went way up on the hole.

Zoro whistled his amazement. "Nice!" He complimented afterwards.

"Thanks!" Nami winked at him.

Slowly but surely they stepped and made their way up out of the hole.

Nami grinned and stretched her arms up in the air. "Ngh!WHAT A NICE DAY~!"

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Zoro asked the party crasher.

The navigator lowered her arms as she look closely towards Zoro and what he is gazing at.

_'He's talking to a tree?'_ Nami thought to herself. She gasped when a woman came out behind of the tree and revealed herself.

Tashigi frowned angrily towards the swordsman. She is breathing erratically the more she stares at Zoro.

The navigator twitched in annoyance and jealousy at what is happening in front of her. _'What the heck is with this woman?' _She thought as she taps her foot constantly.

The marine captain jolts back when Nami seems to make a move and approaches her. She was clearly panicking as the navigator leaned closer to her.

Zoro knew Nami is going to nag that marine captain so he went over and was about to catch Nami's arms but his hand was violently slapped away instead.

Nami was speechless as well as Zoro, when Tashigi slapped his hand.

She immediately tightly hugged the navigator in front of her and looked over at the swordsman.

"AAAHHH~!" Nami reacts seductively at the tight hug given to her.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER!" Tashigi shouted the swordsman.

"What?!" Zoro was now confused than ever.

The marine captain looked up at Nami making the navigator tensed up.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE THIS CRANKY OLD GREEN MAN?" Tashigi gave Nami a look that she was about to cry.

"WHAAAA-" Zoro gaped at the scene happening in front of him.

"Don't you worry my marine-chan~! I didn't choose him, he was actually one of my stubborn suitors.." Nami caressed Tashigi's hair and squeezed the marine captain in a tight hug on her bountiful chest.

"OI!" Zoro was furious than ever. "Darn woman!"

He didn't know why but he also feels a little jealous. He never experienced that kind of hug.

He walks towards them and held Nami and Tashigi on the shoulder.

Both women were surprised and confused and in a violent manner, he tried to separate them away from each other.

But Tashigi held on more tightly.

"SHE'S MINE!" Zoro shouted at the marine captain.

"NO! SHE'S MINE! I SAW HER FIRST!" Tashigi glared at him.

"Oh really?" Zoro smirked and gave Tashigi a smug look.

The marine captain sweat dropped quickly realizing that what she said is completely wrong.

But before she can come up with a clever come back, Nami reached for the captain's head and caressed it in a motherly way.

"Shhh…" Nami's was the most soothing voice Tashigi heard in her entire life. "Don't fret too much on that my cute captain.. Don't mind him, he's just jealous.." She snickered.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Zoro grunted at the navigator. He clenched his fist as he did his best not to interrupt Nami's fun time with the marine captain.

But he still didn't give up on sending heart stabbing glares on that Tashigi.

"What are you doing Tashigi?" The low voice of the vice admiral had her tensed up and stood straight in a military fashion.

"N..Not.. Sorry Vice Admiral!" The captain bowed her head low to emphasize her apology.

Smoker just grunted at her.

Law, after seeing the scene, was doing his best to hold his laughter. He constantly looked at the swordsman and smirks. This is clearly adding more to the present irritation Zoro is having.

Nami caught both men and Tashigi's attention when she approaches the vice admiral.

She beamed him her brightest smile and he just nodded back at her. The bystanders around them gawked in shock except for Law, who knew Smoker has done a large part in helping Nami when they were inside the mansion.

"WE BETTER HURRY NOW.." Smoker told them as they began to walk in a large forest clearing. "A MUCH MORE STRONGER AND EVIL OPPONENT IS ON HIS WAY HERE." Everyone nodded at him as they stood in an offensive stance.

….

Luffy and the others waved back at Zoro and Nami as they all take their positions for battle. Hundreds of marine infantry went recklessly charging towards them, thought the marines' faces is a mix of battle rage and of fright of something that is behind them.

Everyone launched their attack to those who attempted on challenging and assaulting them. Zoro scoffed at the weaklings and decided to help Nami with the fight.

He stood in front of her and took on a protective stance with his three swords in place ready for some violent clash.

Nami who was behind the swordsman twirled her staff between her fingers as she slowly but surely creates a fog using her tempo and then in a second she shifted her staff to form a tornado tempo and a cyclone tempo all at the same time.

The whole battle stage was set. Marines are trembling with fear as a huge dark cyclone covers the cheery blue sky.

Suddenly thick fog came out of nowhere. Screams of pain and defeat are heard from everywhere. A tremendous tornado followed after that. The marines went in one corner just to avoid the murderous tornado but were blocked by Kidd who is irritated at his fight with the Surgeon of Death.

"ARRRGH!" He screamed his frustration.

Jinbei with Luffy where side by side each other combining technique to infiltrate more marines as possible.

But one thing is for sure, everyone noticed that Luffy was tensed and alarmed for some reason.

Law and the other Strawhat pirates try to defeat the unending attacks of marines.

"This seems endless! I think I needed to rest for a bit.." Usopp told everyone and went to lean on one of the trees on the side.

"OI! GET BACK HERE LAZY-ASS!" shouted Sanji while he was busy kicking some marine ass.

"I'm getting tired too.." Robin sighed as she went to sit beside Usopp to read a book she brought with her.

"Ah~! Just rest there Robin-chwan~! I'll defeat as many as possible so you won't need to fight~!" Sanji cooed.

"Thanks.." The archaeologist smiled at the cook.

This made Sanji fell upgraded and strengthened.

_'Pfft…' _The sharpshooter thought.

Law was startled when he was almost hit by a gun shot.

'I can't move…' He was anxious that this is Doflamingo's doing and yes he was right as the crazy man revealed himself. But the crazy man titled his head as he tries to control Law but it seems that he wasn't allowed by something to do as he please.

Law looked over at the approaching figure walking casually in the midst of chaos. It was Leon and it looked like he was in control of his body again. Leon nodded at him and the surgeon looked over to Doflamingo and saw that black shadows blankets him stopping and straining his every movement and preventing him from using any of his devil fruit techniques.

The surgeon sighed as he felt his body able to move freely again. He nodded back at Leon to show gratitude. They both ran towards all the chaos on the battle field.

Smoker and Tashigi stood very still in the middle of the chaos with Garp standing between them. It looks as if they are waiting for something dangerous and big to happen.

Luffy landed coolly in front of them and looks towards the direction the trio is looking at. Jinbei then approached them and stood side by side with them. Law stood beside Luffy with a hot-headed Kidd on his side. Leon decided to stand beside Tashigi. All of a sudden, Aokiji appeared and stood with them and went to whisper something that only they can hear.

"He is coming.."

Luffy tensed up and is beginning to let rage control him as everything that happened in the past with Ace, came rushing back to him.

Garp looked at his grandson and looked back again in front of them.

"YOU SHOULD RETREAT NOW LUFFY!" Garp shouted at him.

"NO!" Luffy growled at him which startled everyone.

His grandpa slowly calmed down.

"You know you are not that strong yet!" Luffy looked at Garp with disbelief at what his grandpa is saying. "Are you going to waste what Ace gave you? BECOME STRONGER AND DEFEAT THIS MAN!"

With that, Akainu appeared in a speed of light. He composed himself and looked at the opponents he was about to face.

Luffy nodded at Law and they ran towards the other Strawhats. Akainu smirked with amusement as he rushes forward to attack. He was startled when Garp and Smoker blocked him and punched him with a dying blow.

"EVERYONE LET'S GO!" Luffy shouted at his crewmates. Everyone nodded and was on their way to huddle themselves as they meet Luffy halfway.

_'Are you going to let your friends have the same fate as Ace?' _Luffy clenched his fist as he remembers what his grandpa told him earlier.

Akainu chuckled when he saw the huddled people on the side. He turned to wave magma. Jinbei rushed forward with the black shadows to stop him. He was too strong and the merman tries his best to stop him. Little by little his speed is decreasing and the black shadows are slowly preventing his devil fruit but there is still his fist which was full of magma.

"Leon?" Nami called out a little hesitantly but she cannot deny that she is worried for her friend.

"Goodbye my dear..Nami.." He smiled at her.

Everyone huddled together and Law spread his arms to cover everyone.

The magma fist is just 2 cm before it touches Luffy's back but in the nick of time, Law had managed to make them disappear and teleport elsewhere.

Everyone fell down on their back as they landed on a wooden floor. They all gasped when they realized that they are now in the coated Thousand Sunny submerged underwater.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~!" A piercing shriek of a woman was heard by everyone making them look to see whoever it was. Sanji turn in delight hoping Nami was in need of his protection.

"Oh. So it's just you." Sanji changed from love mode to nonchalant mode when he saw it was only Usopp.

Usopp pointed his fingers up in the sky. They all looked up and saw that Dark Kraken is above their ship completely covering them.

Luffy was about to punch the monster away but was stopped by Nami when she realized that it is not what they think it is doing.

"Wait Luffy.."

Luffy blinked at her and tilted his head in confusion.

"I think it's doing something.." Nami nodded at Chopper. Chopper went closer to the kraken and the kraken growled and grunted.

The reindeer went back to Nami and the others.

"He said Leon ordered him to hide everyone underwater so that the monster marine, which I think he is talking about Akainu, will not gonna be able to find and reach us here." Chopper told them.

"OH! THANK YOU KRAKEN!" Luffy shouted and the kraken just scoffed at him.

"I think we should wait here until we are sure that Akainu is gone." Law suggested

"Yes.. If we make a move now to escape he will only find out and follow us and with that possibility it will be very hard to escape his grasps again." Nami told them.

In silence they all looked up on the sea surface listening to the explosions from above.

Nami was startled when someone grabbed her hand.

She smiled as Zoro gently caresses her hands. Then they both looked up on the unseen battle above.

….

Multitude of tornado and thunder were hurled towards Akainu. He grunted as his magma weakened by the wet weather thrown at him. He decided to launch an attack towards the weather man but was stopped by a thin steel of the marine captain Tashigi. She jumped away from him and Jinbei went in front of him to attack with Haki.

Akainu was smashed down on the ground and Garp went up in the air to do a final blow on Akainu's head forming another bigger dent on the solid ground.

Everybody is panting in exhaustion as the battle seemed to be endless.

But they were all off-guard as the fleet admiral swiftly went towards Leon. He changed into wave magma and smashed his whole magma body on top of Leon. In time Leon managed to release ice shards and spikes out of his hands scraping Akainu's neck and slightly piercing it forward. But slowly as the fleet admiral shouted in pain, the magma melted on Leon's body, slowly dragging him in the pits of hell.

A haunting and terrifying piercing scream of pain was heard throughout the entire island and at the bottom of the sea.

"Leon!" Nami shrieked. But Zoro held her close to his chest tightly trying his best to comfort and stop her from attempting something carelessly and impulsive.

On the battle field Leon still can't stop screaming. Kidd punched Akainu's magma body away from the weather man. Leon's scream slowly died down as he felt himself on the brink of death.

In one corner of his eyes he saw the old man and old woman of his village; the two who acted as his father and mother figure when he had none. He saw they were about to make themselves known to the fleet admiral and rush to attack but he looked at them in the eye and shook his head and smiled at them.

The old man and woman looked hurt as Leon told them not to attack. But they still continued to walk slowly towards the forest's clearing. They caught Smoker and Jinbei's attention and was about to stop them but was surprised when a lot of people came out behind forest trees and revealed themselves. They all looked solemn but there is this undying will in their eyes as they all stood together in front of Leon as if defending him from the fleet admiral.

Akainu stood up and frowned as if having second thoughts.

"If you kill these innocent people," Smoker added "Then your so-called justice is no different from criminals.."

Akainu grunted at him.

"HEY!" Leon called at the fleet admiral. "It is Strawhat… You are … looking for..right? You..are being..left behind.."

Akainu saw the small figure of the Thousand Sunny drifting away from the horizon. He scoffed and called out his marine soldiers. He boarded one marine ship and went towards that direction.

'I thought he won't fall for my mirage..' Leon chuckled. And at that he rested with peace covering all of him.

….

There was no sound.. Not even the sound of breathing and hearts beating for that moment as the marine ship went past above the Thousand Sunny. They waited patiently for him to pass.

Even after he passed them, they still waited for the marine's ship to be completely gone within sight.

Zoro tightened his grip on Nami's hand as slowly their ship emerged from the water surface.

The ship's coating popped out the moment they are on the surface.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Nami ran towards the commotion in the middle of the battle field. She excused herself and kneeled down beside Leon's lifeless body. She covered her gaping mouth.

"L..Leon.." Tears suddenly flowed down her cheeks. Every one of the Strawhats stood away from her for it seems that she needed to vent all her feelings out. But Zoro still chose to be beside her, he knew she needed someone beside her.

Zoro sat quietly next to her. He looks at her and saw that she was already wiping her tears away.

Nami, with her most apologetic and sad look, looked at the villagers surrounding Leon's body. She was shocked at how they were all smiling, satisfied and calm about this.

She stood up to talk to them.

"I.. Uhm.. Sor..—"

"Don't.." The old man told her. "Don't feel sorry for yourself. This is what he wants and we know this is what is best for him. We know he is really happy that he was able to save you from further nightmares." Every one of the villagers nodded and some shouted in agreement.

"You see, he has taught us a lot of things and had us prepared for this time to come. He would always say 'When there are bad things happening in front of you, remember the good things that happened so that you won't be side-tracked and you would be able to regain strength to move forward.' "The old woman told her and was about to cry but tried her best to restrain.

Nami nodded "Yeah, that sounds like what Leon would actually say.. "

"So don't be that sad.. Show him that he had accomplished his purpose."

Nami showed everyone her biggest smile while she unknowingly let some tears run down her cheeks. Then with that, every one of the villagers, including some kids, cried to their hearts content but still with a smile on their lips.

Luffy and the others bystanders just smirked at the beautiful scene happening in front of them.

Later that afternoon, Leon's body was buried and had a proper funeral beside the mansion he used to live. Everyone including pirates attended the ceremony.

And after the ceremony they all had a feast as a celebration for Leon and the successful turn of events.

….

The next morning, Chopper and Brook woke up early and saw Nami talking to the villagers.

They approached them to hear more.

"I have decided to give Leon's inheritance to all of you.." She told them

"But why? This is Leon's treasures and it is all for you!" One villager said.

"No..I cannot accept it.."

"Uwah! I didn't know Nami has a good side?" Usopp whispered jokingly over to Brook and Chopper.

"I have a dream to fulfill. You see I dream of traveling around the world and draw a map of it and it will really take long.. So I will leave all these things to you.." Nami decided.

"We know.." The old man and old woman told her.

It took a long conversation for the villagers to accept Nami's offer but they were eternally grateful to Leon, Nami and the Strawhats and those who helped everyone.

….

Everyone decided to set sail in an hour and so they said their goodbyes.

Franky with Robin went over to Jinbei to thank the merman. Nami approached them and thanked him also.

Garp talks to Luffy and constantly jabs the rubber boy's head with his undeniably strong fist.

Kidd just grunted and decided to walk away quickly out of their sight.

"I'm going to miss you Miss Nami~!" Tashigi crashed her body unto Nami's and hugged the navigator tightly.

Everyone was shocked.

Nami sweat dropped and pats her head. "Yeah! I'm going to miss you too cute Tashigi~!" She cooed at her making the marine captain blush deeply.

Tashigi jolted back as she tried to compose herself. Nami just smirked at her.

In the corner of her eyes she saw Law and Smoker. She went to run towards them and grabbed them in a tight embrace.

Law covered his face to hide his blush while Smoker tried his best to still act high and mighty. Nami lets them go so she can have a closer look at them when she thanks them.

"Thank you Law for all your effort.." Nami said.

"Don't thank me, I just figured out Ica Stones are not in this island." He acts professionally as he mentions the Ica stones. "But.. Your welcome.." He shyly added. "Isn't allies supposed to do that?"

"I don't know" She answered back.

Before Nami can walk away from him, he grabbed her hand. Nami turned around to face him and both of them were startled by their close proximity.

"ooooooooooohhhh~!" Brook cooed making the two pull away their hands from each other.

"Nami-ya!" He called out to her and when she turned to look back at him again he smirked coolly at her, "Let's see each other again.." and he grabbed her hand and placed something in it. She looked at it and saw a vivre card.

Nami was about to put it in her pocket but it was snatched by strong big hands.

Zoro tore the vivre card into very small pieces and throws it in thin air.

Law strides fast in front of Zoro and violently grabbed the swordsman's robe. "Aren't nakamas supposed to stop flirting with one another?"

The swordsman grunted and frowned at the surgeon and abruptly grabbed Law's coat. "Aren't allies supposed to keep their hands to themselves?"

They both twitched in annoyance with one another but Nami caught their attention as she approached the marine vice admiral.

She was in daze when Smoker's hand made its way on top of her head and pats her very gently like she was the most fragile thing he has seen.

"Good to see you alive, woman." Smoker told her nonchalantly.

She repaid him with her brightest and most alluring smile and she was startled when the vice admiral swiftly placed something on her head. He turned around and waved back at her as he went towards the marine ship.

She grabbed the thing on her head and looks at it. It was a gold vintage lighter and in it is a small image carving of a compass and on the lower side is Smoker's name.

She smiled dearly at it and felt like it was a sentimental token that should be cared and treasured. She waved back at him.

Smoker was eventually followed by his marine captain, who also waves back at Nami as they boarded the marine ship.

"I will come see you again sometime Miss Nami!" She waves back and shouted at her.

"Okay~!" Nami waved back. She finds it cute that the marine captain is admiring her.

"IT'S OKAY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SEE HER AGAIN! DON'T STRESS YOURSELF IN COMING BACK!" Zoro shouted with a smug look on his face.

Tashigi hissed angrily at Zoro. She was in rage when Zoro rested his arms at Nami's shoulders and pulled her in a tight hug.

"ARGH!" The marine captain lets out her frustration.

" Tashigi! Compose yourself!" Smoker ordered making her stood straight right away in a military fashion.

Law swiftly placed another vivre card inside Nami's hands and smirked at her. A small den den mushi called out to him and it seems that his crew informed him of something urgent as he excused himself and shouts his goodbye to everybody.

"See yah!" He mouthed inaudibly at the navigator.

"Oh my~! It seems that you have attracted and gained new friends Miss Navigator!"

"AHH~! ROBIN!" Nami jumped and launch herself towards the archaeologist and gave her a tight hug. They walked towards the ship as they tell each other stories about their experiences and some girly stuff.

When he was gone, the Strawhats waved goodbye at Jinbei and Garp as they went separate ways.

On the deck, Zoro snatched the vivre card out of Nami's hand. When he saw that Nami looks at him with a smirk, he gave it back to her which made the navigator confused.

"There may come a time when you will need that man's help.." Zoro told her.

This greatly worried Nami.

"I don't want you to die.."

"I will not die without you because I still need to bring you to hell myself."

They both snickered.

"HEY! LET'S PARTY FOR ANOTHER ADVENTURE THAT HAS PASSED!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs and everyone celebrated.

….

That night after the party, Zoro woke up and realized that he is holding an empty sake bottle. He was about to stand up to grab another one when he saw Nami's head was leaning on his shoulder.

He smiled at the sight of her and took of his green-moss robe and covered her with it. He carried her and placed her gently on her bed.

He went out of the women's room and stretched his arms up in the air as sleep is already calling him.

But something from the figure head caught his eyes.

Luffy was sitting on it. His captain was there staring blankly at the horizon in the middle of the night!

It worried the swordsman and he decided to approach Luffy.

When he let his presence known, Luffy turned around his head to smile at him and turned to continue staring at the twilight.

"So.." Luffy began "You and Nami are.."

"Yeah.."

Luffy frowned and clenched his fist tightly and this didn't go unnoticed by the swordsman.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT." Luffy looked at him straight in the eyes. But Zoro didn't falter.

"Why?"

Luffy sighed. "You must prove to me and to everyone that you will never make my navigator cry!"

"I understand." Zoro told his captain, though deep inside he can't seem to understand the growing pain inside of him.

He walked towards the lawn deck and decided he would just do some work outs in the crow's nest. Before he climbs the crow's nest, he gave a one last look at Luffy but his back was on him as the captain continued to stare at the twilight.

When Zoro entered the crow's nest, "SHISHISHISHI~!" Luffy snickered playfully.

….

After one month.

Seeing each other and cuddling was decided by Zoro and Nami to be a secret between the two of them. So every night they would sneak in places where they could hide and do whatever they want.

But tonight, they can't hold back anymore.

When Nami was finished reading some navigational book under her tangerine trees, she decided to get some sleep but her face was pinned against the wall by her swordsman.

He grunted as she turned her head at him and looks lustfully at him.

"N..Nami.." He growled at her ear.

"Zorooooh~!" She can't help herself to say it out loud as she shivers when Zoro slowly licked her nape. He grabbed her hand and slowly sucked in his mouth her index finger.

Nami turned her body to face him and feel more of him. She slowly slides his robe out of his shoulder. She swiftly untied his robe and let it fall on the wooden floor.

Zoro lifted her up and Nami crossed her legs around Zoro's waist as he slowly walks her off while they play with each other's tongue.

"Where?" He murmured.

"Ngh.."

He looked at her and saw her face flushed as he slowly unzipped her pants.

"Wom..Wom's quarters.." Nami tried her best to voice is out as she felt her mind blur in pleasure when Zoro reached forward to lick her cleavage.

Zoro nodded and then he opened the door to the quarters.

He lowered her down and pushed her gently at the wall. He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips and his head lowered down to her neck to smell her addicting aroma. Nami chuckled loudly as his spiky hair brushed against her ear and her neck, accidentally tickling her.

Zoro smirked and tried to brush his hair on Nami's exposed belly, earning him the cutest laughter he heard. He chuckled while he takes in her beautiful smiling face.

They both sighed in satisfaction from laughing as Nami wiped some tears from laughter.

"YES!" Both of them were startled when Luffy sat up from his bunk and looks at them irritably while the others lazily sat up and looks at them. Luffy then continued "GOOD JOB ZORO! SO… CAN WE SLEEP NOW!?"

Both Nami and Zoro nodded and dashed out of the men's quarters.

They both chuckled and Zoro lifted Nami again and laid her under the tangerine groves.

Zoro went under and lay beside Nami.

"Up until now you still got lost on our own ship?" Nami looked at him quizzically.

"Well.." Zoro gave her a sheepish smile.

"You're smiling again.." Nami was shocked.

"Huh?"

"Ever since you encountered Mihawk in Baratie you have become snobbish and aloof.. Especially after that two years you have become very cold.." Nami pouted at him "I wonder what changed you.."

"Well, maybe because my goal now has changed."

Nami was confused.

"You see someone has told me that there is something more in life than becoming strong. Someone also had made me realize something that made me change it."

"So.. What is your goal now?" Nami waited patiently. She saw Zoro coolly covers his face with one hand but then looks at her straight in the eyes while shades of pink can still be slightly seen on his cheeks.

"My goal is to become the strongest so I can protect you and our crew."

Nami was in pure awe as she felt her heart skip a beat.

Zoro laid on top of her and added, "I might not be good at this kind of stuff.. But I will do my best.."

Nami understood what he is saying and what exactly the context of that.

She smiled as she tries to stop, with her hands, the tears running down her cheeks.

"You are an*sob* idiot Zoro.. so stupid…*sob* Zoro ..dummy.." She playfully punched Zoro on his chest.

Zoro grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"This Navigator is mine.." He whispers. Nami thinks of an escape to stop him for further seeing more emotions out of her.

"HEY! You are still responsible to pay off your debt!"

"WHAT THE!"

Nami chuckled mischievously while Zoro just smirked at her.

That night under the stars and the forming twilight and under that tangerine groves, sweet laughs can be heard..

….

"Na..Nami.." growled Arlong as he was lying on the ground with much graphic bruises and wounds, was clearly being defeated. There was a large whole on his chest just beside his still beating heart.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO GET NEAR MY SISTER AGAIN, UNDERSTAND?" The man didn't wait for a reply from the merman as he dusted off his top hat and reached for his golden bo staff.

"COME ON NOW! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" One man from behind shouted at him. "THE MARINES ARE COMING!"

"TCH.." The man smirked as he jumped and ran away to hide himself from the marines.

But even the brim of his black top hat with blue goggles, which defeated Arlong with a bo staff, didn't successfully hide his trademark smile: a missing tooth.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's notes: WHEW~! LAST CHAPTER is hard to write.. But still, I'm so glad I finished it on time~! AHH! MY HANDS AND ARMS FEEL NUMB FROM ALL THE TYPING WAHAHAHA!

What do you think of the last part? Who do you think is that man? I know you know already! HAHA! SORRY, this is just a fanfic and I kind of have that theory that since Nami was adopted and Oda giving no clues to her past family, and Nami and Sabo sharing some abilities and hobbies (stealing, navigation skills and using staff as weapon) then maybe they are siblings. This is just a fanfic, so I just made some fun in the last part..haha!

So…How are you my dear readers? How was this chapter? How was the whole story? (Though I know the first chapters are blunt and boring so no need to mention that, bwahahaha!) Please do review~! I would love to hear from you guys and please follow; I have already planned a next fanfic and will post it on JANUARY 27! It is titled "Last Two Letters"! *nyappy sign*

.

.

Well,just to inform everyone sorry if I forgot to put it some credits! I have read the manga Horimiya, so credits to miss Yamamori Mika (for making me remember) for that TaNa part though I have included that because I have experienced the same thing! Haha! Where I was friends with this girl and then she got so angry at this boy .. well you know what happened ..haha but I used Yamamori Mika's scene instead,.credits to her,.,

.

.

And also, I would like to point out that this Tashigi x Nami scene is not yuri but kind of a "little sister-adoring-and-admiring-big-sister" thing. Hahaha! It was mentioned here that Nami knew Tashigi is just admiring her and that admiration is like that kind of thing I mentioned earlier..Hahah! Readers may misunderstood it but Zoro is just jealous because he can't just hug Nami out of nowhere, he knew he's not like that and every guy is sure jealous when they see a girl hugging a girl like it was just the most natural thing in the world!wahaha! *beh!* Though I purposely misleading the readers here..bwahaha *laughing evilly* but really , for me its a sisterly love. haha!

But I have been so happy that a fan art was made out of this idea. Thanks to Kyo-chans' magnificent artistic skills she made this:

art/Tashigi-x-Nami-428219580

It is not colored yet but isn't it kawaii? u The zoro ,law and smoker chibi are cute too~!

If the link I attached are not working, just visit Kyo-chans deviant art account/profile and visit her gallery. You can see it there~!

Thank you Kyo-chans~!

.

.

SUPER SPECIAL~! Message to reviewers:

First of all, thanks to Novichan83 (which is also Novi-chan) for all the reviews you have posted! I greatly appreciate it and would like to give you a bear hug *bear hug squeeze* haha! It was really nice knowing you and hearing from you a lot~! And I just hope.. Greatly hope.. That this chapter will satisfy you.. *hoping* and I wish you a happy vacation!

.

.

Next is Chopper~chii~! THANK YOU~! For always staying tuned for updates and also taking the time to leave some reviews! I am so happy to hear that some chapters have made you laugh: ) Your fanfics doesn't seem like written by a newbie so KUDOS TO YOU! *kampai* LET'S PARTEI~! Hahah! I am also glad that you are enjoying this fanfic! Hope to hear more from you~!

.

.

And hey! Thanks to RosesRavensOlives! (whew~! Your username is long but cute~) for dropping by even though you are a LuNa fan and for the compliment, thank you thank you*shyly looks at you*! Oh! For leaving some reviews, thanks to that also and for informing me that Luffy knows something about marriage and stuff! Hahaha! I hope I have successfully leave the small hint (that Luffy knows about marriage or relationships too) in this last chapter!

.

.

Hi kYo~chans~! Hahaha! Your review is funny and cute at the same time and I thank you for that review! Though this is the last chapter, I hope that I have given some LawNa and SmoNa hints? Hehe, thank you also for the compliment! Hope you can read some of my pending fanfics for there are SmoNa one shots too *winks* and LawNa of course, but for the meantime I will.. Well just pm me to know more of it okay? Hope to hear from you!

.

.

And for the others! Drop by some reviews even if you are a guest, I will just reply on your review in the review section and for those who have accounts, I will pm you guys! Thank you for the continuous support!


End file.
